La Portadora del Caos
by Megaterio
Summary: 42 años después de la Batalla de Crait, Rey es una reconocida Gran Maestra Jedi, trayendo de vuelta a la Orden. Son tiempos de tensión, después del golpe de Estado que perpetró alguien cercano a Rey, ella tiene que escoger dos caminos mientras tanto una criatura milenaria ha despertado y no solo eso, una tribu perdida de usuarios del Lado Oscuro han decidido mostrarse al fin..
1. Exilio

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney.  
Basado en la serie de libros del antiguo UE Fate of the Jedi**

* * *

Cronología: 76 DBY

_El 2do Imperio Ren fue fundado por Shemyazza Ren quien, en un golpe de estado a la Alianza Galáctica, provocó la 3ra Guerra Civil. Viéndose superado por la Unión de la Alianza con la Primera Orden, fue derrotado por su hermana melliza, la caballero Jedi Shara Dameron._

_Una vez que acabó la guerra, la antigua almirante de la Primera Orden tomó el mando de la Alianza Galáctica quien ordenó la ejecución del traidor, pero logró escaparse y exiliarse en el Consorcio de Hapes._

_Rey Dameron, Gran Maestra Jedi, es culpada por la Jefa de Estado Maris Gale por no evitar la traición de su hijo y es obligada a tomar una decisión: ser encarcelada o irse al exilio._

_Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la galaxia, una criatura milenaria ha despertado…_

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde que su hijo Han Dameron fuese seducido por el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Fue un momento decepcionante y doloroso al ver a su hijo ser responsable de varios ataques a sistemas planetarios y se culpaba a si misma al no querer ver los indicios que él coqueteaba con la oscuridad, todo eso solo había un culpable: Kylo Ren.  
La Gran Maestra pensaba que al quitarle la sensibilidad de la Fuerza a Kylo, él se iría lejos, exiliado, pero se equivocaba. Kylo Ren de alguna manera logró recuperar su sensibilidad y en secreto maquinó su venganza y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde; Han Dameron, el héroe de la Gran Invasión se había convertido en Shemyazza Ren, responsable de la 3ra Guerra Civil Galáctica y de la muerte de Rose Tico.

Tuvo que intervenir su hija Shara, la melliza de Han, quien lo devolvió a la luz con un alto precio: los brazos amputados y encarcelado, Maris Gale había ordenado su ejecución, pero espías hapanos lograron infiltrarse en la prisión, lo liberaron y huyeron al Consorcio de Hapes, donde la Reina Madre le dio asilo político.  
Rey entendió porque su hijo se fue al Lado Oscuro, él solo quería salvar a su hija, ya que la pequeña era objetivo de varios intentos de asesinato, Han pensaba que gobernar la galaxia era el camino para eliminar a cualquier enemigo que intentase cobrar la vida de su única hija y Kylo Ren lo tentó, convenciéndole que el Lado Oscuro era el camino de un poder mayor y así evitar la muerte de su hija. Aunque su hija ya estaba más segura en Hapes, él perdió su reputación lograda en la Gran Invasión, su lugar en la Orden Jedi, el cariño de su melliza y el aprecio de su padre Poe.

Rey recostó su cabeza en la pared, sumida en sus pensamientos, le parecía increíble que todo eso haya sucedido en un año y también pensó en su vieja amiga Rose; ella tuvo la mala fortuna de descubrir a Han y a Kylo planeando un golpe de Estado, Kylo Ren la mató ante la atónita mirada de Han, sin él pudiese hacer algo.  
Su hijo lo había perdido todo, Poe fingía que solo tenía una hija, pero sabía que lo echaba de menos, en la Orden Jedi era despreciado por los Caballeros Jedi debido a que atacó a varios de ellos cuando era un dictador, pero para Rey, él podía redimirse y limpiar su nombre.

La Gran Maestra se hallaba en el Palacio Imperial, acompañada de su fiel compañera, Siri Tharen, ya que tenía una audiencia con la Jefa de Estado, antigua almirante de la Primera Orden, Maris Gale.

La mujer no estaba nada feliz que el responsable de la 3ra Guerra Civil haya escapado hacia Hapes y estaba convencida que Rey Dameron lo ayudó en su huida. Un togruta apareció detrás de la puerta y anunció a Rey que podía ingresar, la Gran Maestra se puso de pie y miró a Siri, quien asintió.  
—Que la Fuerza te acompañe. —exclamó y Rey ingresó a la oficina, un lugar amplio, con grandes ventanales donde el sol se ocultaba de a pocos, entre los altos rascacielos de Coruscant y deslizadores que volaban con gran velocidad. La Jefa de Estado se hallaba de espaldas, sentada en su sillón giratorio y se giró para ver a Rey. Era una mujer mayor, tenía el cabello gris corto y vestía de uniforme militar negro, impecable pero su mirada era carente de calidez.

—Jefa de Estado Maris Gale—exclamó Rey respetuosamente, inclinándose.  
—Maestra Dameron— exclamó la Jefa de Estado—Supongo que está al tanto porque fue citada aquí.  
—Sí—exclamó Rey—Es sobre mi hijo Han.  
— ¿Ha tenido contacto con él?  
—No, hablé con él antes que se escapase de la prisión.  
—Bueno—exclamó Gale juntando los dedos—Los Holo videos de grabación han dejado claro que usted no tuvo nada que ver con su escape. Pero aún así el Senado la ve a usted como la responsable del Golpe de Estado que perpetró su hijo. Cómo Jedi, no ha previsto que haría tal cosa.

Rey tuvo una visión de la Fuerza sobre ello, mucho antes que su hijo cayese al Lado Oscuro, la visión era muy parecida a ese momento que murió Han Solo ya tiempo atrás, solo que en lugar de Kylo Ren, había una sombra no definida y en lugar de Han Solo, estaba Poe, ella veía todo eso desde arriba. Recordó que se había despertado sobresaltada y lo tomó como una pesadilla.  
Era difícil saberlo, las visiones de la Fuerza no suelen ser muy explícitas, pero debió haberlo tomado importancia, nunca imaginó que esa sombra era su hijo ¿o era Kylo Ren quien asesinaba a su padre, cuyo nombre compartía su hijo? ¿Era una señal que la luz de Han Dameron murió cuando Kylo lo llevó al sendero oscuro? Apartó esos pensamientos, su hija Shara logró salvarlo, pero aún así él estaba roto internamente.  
—No lo ví venir, Jefa de Estado. Lo que le pasó a Han es responsabilidad mía y de nadie más, debí haberlo previsto, solo que no quise aceptar la verdad.  
—Entiendo, pero él ya actuaba de manera violenta mucho antes de volverse un dictador y un golpista.  
—Estaba bajo la influencia de Kylo Ren.

Maris Gale colocó las manos en la mesa y arqueó una ceja, ¿Kylo Ren? Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no oía ese nombre.  
— ¿Kylo Ren? ¿Puede probar que él estuvo detrás del golpe de estado? ¿Dónde se esconde?  
—Él está muerto. — exclamó Rey y no pudo evitar recordar ese momento, cuando Han ya estaba en el poder y convertido en el Lado Oscuro. Llena de ira, se enfrentó a él y lo decapitó. Se había sentido mal después de hacerlo, tuvo que meditar para mantener sus emociones en calma.  
— ¿Muerto? ¿Cómo piensa hacer que el Senado se crea que fue el antiguo Líder Supremo?  
—Será difícil probarlo, solo es mi palabra y la de Han. Sé que él asesinó a la ingeniera de naves, Rose Tico.  
—Y Han Dameron estuvo ahí ¿verdad?  
—Sí—admitió con pesar Rey, Kylo Ren le había dicho eso cuando se enfrentaron en Mimban, que Rose escuchó sin querer la conversación entre el señor oscuro y Han. Momento equivocado y lugar equivocado.  
—El Senado decidió que Han Dameron fuese ejecutado, pero al escaparse, la culpa recae en usted.  
— ¿Piensan que contacté a un grupo de hapanos a liberarlo?  
—Si, eso piensan e igualmente yo— exclamó Maris Gale—Así que tienes dos opciones: Entregarse voluntariamente o irse al exilio, renunciando a la Orden Jedi.  
—Tomaré el exilio.  
—Entonces, prepare sus cosas y deje todo en orden, Maestra Dameron; abandone el planeta cuanto antes. Si el día de mañana aún está en Coruscant, será detenida y llevada a la cárcel. Puede tener contacto con su familia y amigos, pero no se puede acercar a ningún planeta afiliado a la Alianza Galáctica.

Rey asintió, eso le dejaba muy pocos planetas donde asentarse, tal vez el clima de Ach-To sea bueno en esta época del año. Se inclinó respetuosamente y abandonó la oficina.  
Siri Tharen se puso de pie y Rey negó con la cabeza.  
—No salió bien. Para evitar la prisión debo exiliarme y tengo que hacerlo esta noche.

Ya caía la noche en Coruscant, Rey solo tenía dos bolsas de viaje y el droide astromecánico R2D2, quienes se encontraba en el hangar, Poe estaba disgustado por la decisión tomada por Maris Gale. Ellos no eran los únicos que estaban ahí, estaba la nieta de ambos, la hija de Han, y dos maestros Jedi, Temiri Blagg y Siri Tharen, miembros del Concejo.  
—Es injusto—exclamó Poe— Aún tengo influencia, déjame hablar con ella.  
—No, Poe—exclamó Rey dejando su equipaje en el suelo y se acercó a su marido— Fue mi decisión, ella tenía la intención de apresarme.  
—Aún me disgusta la idea de que una antigua almirante de la Primera Orden esté en el poder, por más tratado de paz que haya firmado. ¿En que pensaban el Senado en elegirla?  
—A mí tampoco me gusta, pero recuerda que ella ayudó a derrotar al General Hux y eso nos hizo ganar la guerra.  
—Sí, luego firmó el tratado de rendición de la Primera Orden, sabía que algo ocultaba—exclamó el retirado piloto de la Resistencia, Rey tomó las manos de Poe y lo miró con dulzura.  
—Tomo este exilio como una oportunidad de buscar a Han…y reparar el daño que nos hizo, no podemos apartar nuestro chico.

El corazón de Poe se encogió, Rey tenía razón, Han y Shara eran los únicos hijos que tenían después de que Crix, el menor, muriese en la Gran Invasión. Recordarlo aún quemaba en su interior y por ello no podía apartar de su vida al único hijo varón que tenía.  
— ¿A Han?  
—Sí, debo hablar con él. Iré a Hapes. — exclamó Rey y notó que Poe apartó un poco la mirada. —Sé que estás molesto con él, pero los mellizos son nuestros únicos hijos. — Rey aún le dolía recordar a Crix y notó también ese dolor en Poe, la manera de perder al menor Dameron fue muy doloroso para ambos, pero sirvió para ganar tiempo y ganar a los invasores de otra galaxia.  
—Lo echo de menos—musitó Poe y miró a Rey—Necesitó una explicación porque lo hizo y de lo que pasó. Hazle saber que me dolió.

Rey abrazó a Poe, el veterano piloto no quería soltar a su esposa, la nieta de ambos, una niña de ocho años miraba la escena; su cabello rojo delataba su ascendencia hapana, pero sus facciones y sus rizos delataban ser una Dameron.  
—Abuela ¿verás a papá? —exclamó la niña. Rey se puso de cuclillas y asintió—Salúdame a papá y a mamá.  
—Lo haré.  
—Te extrañaré abuela ¿nos veremos en Hapes? En tres días regresaré.  
—No lo creo, Cilliana—exclamó Rey tocándole las manos—Iré con tu padre en un viaje por la galaxia, te extrañaré, pero estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver.

Cilliana sonrió, acentuado su parecido con su abuela en su juventud, Rey abrazó a su nieta y se puso de pie.  
— ¡Adiós, abuela!  
—Adiós, Rey  
—Adiós, cariño— abrazó por última vez a su esposo y fue hacia los dos Jedi que se encontraban alejados de la escena, R2 silbó.  
—Maestra Tharen—exclamó Rey— Te dejo a ti el cargo de la Orden Jedi, me iré, pero confío en que regresaré, sé que encontrarán alguna manera de que me perdonen mi exilio.  
—Agradezco que me confíe la Orden Jedi, maestra Dameron— exclamó Siri.  
—Que la Fuerza te acompañe—exclamó Tem con el semblante serio.  
—Que la Fuerza los acompañe, nos veremos pronto.

Rey se subió a su yate estelar seguido de R2, lamentaba que su hija Shara no haya estado ahí, pero ella ya estaba al corriente de la situación. Encendió la nave y abandonó el hangar.  
— ¿Volverá? — preguntó Cilliana a su abuelo Poe.  
—Quiero creer que sí—exclamó Poe, sujetó la mano de la niña y dejaron el hangar.


	2. La tribu perdida de los Sith

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

**Toth.  
**El Espacio Salvaje es nombrado así a un gran grupo de sistemas estelares desconocidos, ubicadas en la orilla del borde de la galaxia.  
Territorio inexplorado, aquí se encontraba el planeta Toht, un lugar con un ecosistema variado, de grandes valles y bosques como también desiertos ardientes.  
La raza predominante eran los tothers, humanoides de piel magenta y cabellera negra; quienes vivían en aldeas y sin mucha tecnología, pero muy religiosos. Ellos no eran de explorar la galaxia, pero recibían con las manos abiertas a los extranjeros que visitaban su territorio.  
Mil años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, una nave se estrelló en el planeta, era evidente que aquel yate estelar había escapado de algún conflicto, el metal quemado y las marcas de los disparos de los turbo láser no dejaban ninguna duda a los lugareños.

Curiosos y con cierto temor, se acercaron a la nave siniestrada pero un hombre salió de la nave, totalmente herido y con una extraña arma en el cintillo.  
Habló, pero nadie de los tothers sabía el básico estándar, pero él señalaba la puerta de la nave, un tother se armó de valor e ingresó a la nave y encontró cuerpos humanos en el suelo, respiraban, pero estaban muy heridos.

El extraño grupo fueron auxiliados, curados y el que parecía ser el líder estaba muy agradecido, pero no tenía intención de salir del planeta. Estaban siendo perseguidos y había logrado escapar por los pelos, se percató que no tenían mucha tecnología y decidió mostrar sus habilidades: movió sillas, controló la mente de un enfermero y los tothers se impresionaron.  
Ellos no eran normales, eran seres "mágicos" y el líder de la tribu lamentó que ellos no pudieran hablar su idioma. Pero para los humanos, no era un problema, tenían un traductor modular y al ponerse al oído, pudo escuchar el deseo del líder del lugar.

A pesar de que recibían amablemente a los viajeros, no podían evitar ser asaltos por piratas y mercenarios, el hombre le prometió protección.  
A un mes después del accidente, el hombre y su grupo de sobrevivientes, esperaron a los piratas que se acercaron al planeta, tenían la orden no dejar a ningún vivo para no ser descubiertos.  
—Esta es nuestra nueva casa—exclamó uno de ellos.  
Los piratas fueron sorprendidos, el grupo de humanos encendieron sus armas, sables de luz cuya hoja escarlata brilló con intensidad y los piratas fueron desmembrados sin piedad.  
Los tothers estaban impresionados.  
— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
—Somos Sith—exclamó el hombre girándose lentamente, sus ojos amarillos brillaban y apagó su sable de luz—Le prometí protección y eso haremos si nos permite quedarnos permanentemente aquí.  
El local agradeció la ayuda y los Sith se asentaron en el lugar, como protectores y posteriormente, los Señores del planeta.  
Los Sith de Toth tuvieron mucho cuidado a la hora de reclutar humanos y otras especies en su Orden Sith, pero ellos nunca olvidaron su verdadero objetivo: derrotar a la Orden Jedi y encontrar a una entidad de la Fuerza, que se decía que habitaba en el Espacio Salvaje, con un incomparable poder de la Fuerza, con lograr dominarla, tendrían a la galaxia bajo sus pies.  
Mil años después desde que se estrellaron, sentían que estaban listos para emprender en la búsqueda de la entidad.

Dos mujeres, una mayor que la otra, caminaban por el verde campo del planeta, cubiertas con una túnica negra que ocultaba sus rostros e iban en dirección al hangar donde la nave transporte los esperaba. La joven estaba ansiosa y eso captó su maestra.  
—Mantén tus nervios al margen, Vesky—exclamó Kanrey, Dama Sith.  
—Lo siento, maestra—exclamó Vesky Varth, una joven de veinte años y que estaba punto de ascender al siguiente rango: Dama Sith y el viaje era una prueba de fuego: irían a buscar a la entidad misteriosa.  
Delante de ellas, estaba el yate estelar, el Gran Señor Sith llamado Seimos Cron, se hallaba de pie, las mujeres se detuvieron, a espaldas de los Sith presentes.  
—Ustedes fueron escogidos para esta misión importante para nosotros— exclamó Seimos Cron, un hombre de pelo canoso y ojos amarillentos— Nuestros antepasados levantaron esta nueva Orden Sith y ha llegado el momento de revelarnos ante la galaxia. Escondidos, vimos las guerras e invasiones, ajenos a ello. Ahora, nuestro momento ha llegado: debemos hallar a Mortis, donde se halla la milenaria criatura y destruir definitivamente a los Jedi, cosa que los Sith de Bane ni los Caballeros de Ren no han podido. Es hora de emprender el viaje.

Quince Caballeros Sith se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hacia la nave transporte, Vesty sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se giró y vio a su padre.  
—Mantén sus sentidos enfocados, Vesky—exclamó Jeron Varth, Caballero Sith.  
—Lo haré, padre.  
—Si te encuentras con un Jedi, extermínalo sin miramientos.  
Vesky se inclinó respetuosamente, Jeron la observó por un momento, su rostro serio no emitió ningún tipo de emoción, se giró y se apartó, Vesky vio a su maestra que la esperaba en la rampa y la siguió, entre el grupo de Sith también se encontraban algunos tothers sensibles a la Fuerza y también eran señores Sith.

El piloto encendió la nave, los Sith se ubicaron en sus posiciones, la nave alzó vuelo mientras el césped se agitaba bruscamente en el suelo y desapareció entre las nubes.  
Jeron Varth le hubiera gustado acompañarlos, pero sabía que el Gran Señor Sith le tenía otra tarea encomendada.

**Coruscant, oficina de Maris Gale  
**La tranquilidad de la oficina fue interrumpida por sonido de su Holo comunicador.  
—Señora, ha llegado Tarus Crol.  
—Que pase—exclamó la mujer, un hombre de mediana edad ingresó, vestido con un traje simple de piloto, se acercó lentamente; Maris señaló el asiento y él se sentó.  
—Cuando me informaron que la Jefa de Estado necesitaba mis servicios, sinceramente me sorprendió.  
—Pensé que ustedes iban con sus armaduras todo el tiempo—exclamó Maris Gale secamente, Tarus no se ofendió.  
—No pretenderá que todo el planeta sepa que un mandaloriano ingresó a su oficina.  
—No, no pretendo.  
—Entonces hice bien en vestirme como un civil— y entornó los ojos—Y debería sentirse afortunada, usted es la primera que me ve sin casco.  
—Y supongo que seré la última ¿verdad?  
—Haré una excepción con usted. No solo es la Jefa de Estado, si no también fue General de la Primera Orden ¿Cómo fue posible eso?  
—El Senado me eligió después de que la Primera Orden haya sugerido mi postulación. Nadie más se presentó, por lo tanto, era la única candidata. Entiendo el temor después de lo que pasó.  
Tarus asintió lentamente.  
—Shemyazza Ren ha cometido muchos delitos—exclamó el mandaloriano— Uno de ellos es el asesinato de uno de los nuestros.  
—Sí, escuché sobre ello, una mandaloriana murió mientras era interrogada.  
— ¿Por qué ha solicitado mis servicios?  
—Quiero que usted y sus soldados vigilen a los Jedi—exclamó Maris Gale juntando los dedos— Después de lo que pasó, ya no confío en ellos; ahora que no está la Gran Maestra Dameron, quiero evitar un golpe de estado por parte de ellos y que quieran apoderarse de la Alianza.  
— ¿Espiar a los Jedi? ¿No tiene su Servicio de Inteligencia?  
—El Servicio de Inteligencia está a cargo de Kaydel Ko Connix, ex miembro de la Resistencia, amiga de Rey Dameron por lo tanto también tiene simpatía por la Orden Jedi. Si se lo digo, ella les contará. Sé la fama que tienen los mandalorianos, sus guerreros se harán pasar como auditores y seguirán a los Jedi.  
—Ya veo, si traman algo.  
—Lo sabré y le daré la orden de atacarlos.  
—Vaya, aún tiene algo de imperial en usted.  
—Fui formada por los restos del Imperio, pero soy tolerante en ciertas cosas y los Jedi colmaron mi paciencia.  
—Así se hará, señora. Yo me encargo de los detalles y será informada por medio de holos.  
Le extendió la mano y Maris Gale se la estrechó.  
—Entonces así quedamos, Crol.

**Bastion, capital de la Primera Orden  
**Bastion no difería mucho de Coruscant, ubicada en las Regiones Desconocidas, sirvió como refugio de los imperiales tras la derrota en la batalla de Jakku. De grandes rascacielos y rodeada de montañas, Bastion es un planeta militarizado, sus ciudadanos no tienen ningún problema con el tipo de gobierno de los antiguos imperiales, siempre cuando tengan la protección que necesitan.

Actualmente es el planeta capital de la Primera Orden y el gobernante recibía el nombre de Gran Moff, su brazo derecho es Jazzon Irard, un hombre de treinta y cuatro años, quien se aprestaba a viajar a Coruscant ya que el Gran Moff quería un enlace entre la Alianza con la Primera Orden.  
Jazzon Irard, hijo de un piloto de la Primera Orden y uno de los héroes de la Gran Invasión que asoló la galaxia, se encontraba saliendo en dirección al hangar, acompañado de una Dama Jedi, llamada Shara Dameron.  
El yate estelar los esperaba, plateado y elegante.  
—Me gusta la idea de regresar a Coruscant—exclamó Shara subiendo por la rampa del yate.  
—Sí, yo también he echado de menos Coruscant—exclamó Jazz colocando las maletas en el suelo y subiendo la rampa— Por cierto, después de que el Gran Moff me haya asignado Coruscant, he conseguido un apartamento.

Shara se sorprendió.  
—Vaya, que bien. No tendremos que alojarnos en un hotel—exclamó sonriente la Dama Jedi.

Shara Dameron es la hermana melliza de Han, mayor por cinco minutos, conoció a Jaz siendo adolescentes, en plena guerra con los grysk, una raza proveniente de las Regiones Desconocidas y que mantuvo a la Galaxia contra las cuerdas. Ella al igual que su mellizo fueron los héroes de la Invasión Grysk. Poco antes del final de la guerra, empezaron a salir y la relación se detuvo nada más terminar la guerra, ya que él sentía que su pueblo lo necesitaba y ella necesitaba estar al lado de su familia y amigos. Solamente pasaron cinco años sin verse para reanudar su amistad y reanudaron su relación tras la derrota de Shemyazza Ren.  
Shara Dameron era el guardaespaldas de Jazz debido a que solicitó un guardia Jedi y ella no dudó en ofrecerse.  
— ¿Hablaste con tu madre? —preguntó Jazz encendiendo la nave, Shara se estiró y se reclinó en su asiento.  
—Sí, me contó que tuvo que renunciar a la Orden Jedi. Gale solo le dio dos opciones: exiliarse o irse a prisión.

Jazz frunció el ceño.  
—No recuerdo a Maris Gale ser tan dura—exclamó el piloto de la Primera Orden—Mi padre siempre me habló bien de ella. Siempre se preocupaba por su gente y por sus soldados.  
—Bueno, la trastada que hizo mi hermano debió colmarle la paciencia.  
—O el Senado la ha presionado.  
—Puede ser—exclamó Shara. — Me apena no haber estado ahí con mamá.  
—Lo siento—exclamó Jazz, la nave poco a poco dejaba Bastion, las nubes ocultaban los grandes rascacielos y las estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el transpiacero.  
—Creo que lo primero que hare será visitar a papá, debe estar mal y quiero estar a su lado.  
—Te entiendo, Shara— exclamó Jazz— ¿La Maestra Dameron tiene restricciones?  
—No puede acercarse a ningún planeta perteneciente a la Alianza Galáctica—exclamó Shara apretando los dientes— Eso solamente les deja sistemas pertenecientes a otros gobiernos. Pero puede hablar con la familia y amigos.  
—Eso es bueno.

Shara asintió y se reclinó en el asiento.  
—Ha sido un día muy largo, Jazz.  
—Descansa un rato, el viaje será largo así que después del salto hiperespacial pondré la nave en piloto automático.

Shara cerró los ojos, dejó que la Fuerza fluyera dentro de ella y sintió que alguien intentaba enlazar su mente, supo quién era y se cerró ante esa presencia. Aún estaba molesta con él y sabía que su madre iría a Hapes hablar con su mellizo.  
No necesitaba hablar con él, todo lo que hizo, todo lo que permitió que hicieran, era demasiado doloroso y recordar el dolor al enfrentarlo, recordaba el miedo de matarlo y de quedarse sin hermanos.

Suspiró, a pesar de que su madre le pidió que no intentase nada que pudiera perjudicarla, trazaría un plan para dejar sin efecto el exilio.  
Sería difícil pero no imposible, para la Fuerza nada era imposible.


	3. Hapes

**Disclaimer: Star wars pertenece a Diseny**

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado, con sudores fríos y con el corazón latiéndose a mil por hora, el hombre tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba en su litera, aún volaban por el espacio profundo.  
Había tenido una pesadilla, había visto una criatura, de brazos largos con tentáculos y una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta el lóbulo de las orejas, llena de colmillos, pero lo que lo aterrorizó fueron sus ojos: negros y profundos como un pozo, carente de vida y calidez.  
Sintió una corriente de aire frío y tembló.

Era un Jedi y tenía que serenarse, pero le era imposible, se preguntó si faltaba mucho para llegar a Coruscant, definitivamente le iba a contar a la maestra Dameron sobre su sueño.  
Se puso de pie y tambaleó.  
—Sinkas… ¿hemos llegado? —preguntó al llegar a la cabina.  
—Nos falta una hora más.

Se quedó helado, aquel hombre se parecía mucho a Sinkas, su compañero de misiones. Pero ¿Cómo había logrado entrar a la nave y tomar el lugar de su amigo sin que se diese cuenta?  
El disfraz era muy bueno, parecía real y Sinkas se giró, mirándolo.  
— ¿Pasa algo?  
Incluso tenía la misma voz ¿acaso usaba un modulador? Tuvo miedo y sabía que tenía que seguir la corriente. Si había alguien más escondido, no tardaría en salir y matarlo.  
—Nada—exclamó secamente.  
—Estás pálido—exclamó Sinkas y sintió que lo sondeaba con la Fuerza, ¿el impostor era sensible a la Fuerza? Eso lo complicaba y se armó de valor.  
— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó amenazante y sacó su sable de luz, pero no lo encendió.

Sinkas lo miró confuso.  
—Soy Sinkas, tu compañero de viajes cuando la maestra Dameron nos manda a misiones.  
—Dameron—exclamó el Jedi entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Cuántos hijos tiene?

Sinkas estaba confundido ¿a qué venia esas preguntas?  
—Dos hijos.  
—No—exclamó Jillou Mass—Ella tuvo tres.  
—Bueno, el pobre chico no sobrevivió a la invasión—exclamó Sinkas— Pero ella tiene dos hijos actualmente, los mellizos.  
Encendió el sable de luz y Sinkas dio un sobresalto.  
— ¡Basta! ¡Donde está Sinkas! ¿Qué le han hecho, maldito impostor?  
—Calma, Jillou. Soy yo ¿has tomado algo en el planeta que dejamos atrás? No me he detenido desde que zarpamos.  
Se puso de pie, pero sabía que estaba atrapado entre la cabina y el sable de luz, que resplandecía, el Jedi no le creyó una palabra, estaba convencido que era un impostor.  
—Lo han matado ¿verdad? Vamos, di a tus amigos que pueden salir y luchar. He sobrevivido a la Guerra Grysk, puedo hacerlo con ustedes.  
Algo estaba mal en él, sondeó con la Fuerza, pero no sentía nada más que ira.  
—Jillou, soy Sinkas, en serio. Sabes que soy de Toprawa, Shara Dameron me sacó de ahí siendo un chicuelo en la invasión grysk. Eras un poco mayor que yo y sé que eso no te impidió en participar en la guerra; en la invasión killik nos pusimos de parte de Shara, pero logramos evitar que el incidente pase a mayores. Siempre hacemos misiones.  
El Jedi apagó el sable de luz, Sinkas respiró aliviado.  
—Conversaremos más de esto cuando lleguemos a Coruscant. Neespi puede evaluarte.

Se sentó en la cabina, el Jedi sabía que el impostor podría averiguarlo mediante tortura, apretó los dientes y con el mango del sable de luz, le golpeó en la cabeza.  
Sinkas cayó en la consola, sin conciencia. Jillou Mass examinó la nave buscando algún polizonte escondido y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, así que, sin perder tiempo, amordazó a Sinkas y se sentó en la cabina.  
Lo interrogaría él en Coruscant y si el verdadero Sinkas está muerto, el impostor se llevaría la peor parte.

* * *

**Consorcio de Hapes**

EL yate estelar aterrizó en Hapes sin ningún contratiempo. Rey no esperaba ningún tipo de bienvenida, así que no le extrañó ver solo un puñado de gente recibiéndola.

La Reina Madre de Hapes, Tara Lar Chal y sus guardaespaldas, se acercó hacia la maestra Jedi, esbozando una gran sonrisa con gran contraste de los rostros serios de los demás hapanos.  
— ¡Maestra Dameron! —exclamó Tara y olvidando el protocolo, abrazó a Rey, tomándola de sorpresa—Me alegra de verla de nuevo.  
—Reina Madre Lar Chal—exclamó Rey separándose un poco—Agradezco que me haya aceptado venir aquí.  
—Maestra Dameron, puede llamarme Tara Lar—exclamó la mujer y señaló el camino, empezando a caminar—A pesar de que estoy a cargo del Consorcio, sigo siendo una Jedi.

Rey asintió, Tara Lar fue una estudiante Jedi en Ossus, coincidiendo con sus hijos mellizos. A pesar de que era la heredera de la corona hapana, ella tenía la intención de ser una Dama Jedi, pero la invasión grysk cambió la galaxia por siempre, su madre murió en una escaramuza y la joven Tara ni tuvo más remedio que asumir el cargo vacante. Renunciando a la Orden Jedi, siempre tuvo un interés amoroso con Han Dameron, amigos desde jóvenes en la Academia, fruto de esa relación nació Cilliana, sin estar casados.  
El resto de la familia real hapana no les gustó que la Reina Madre se relacionase con alguien que no tiene ningún lazo real con la corona y los intentos de asesinato contra Cilliana no se hicieron esperar, esto ocasionó que Han usase el Lado Oscuro para proteger a su hija.

Tara Lar estuvo de su parte al comienzo de la guerra civil pero luego cambió de bando, porque ella era fiel al Han que había conocido en su juventud no al monstruo que tenía delante.  
Fueron sus agentes de Inteligencia, quienes sacaron a Han Dameron de la prisión de Coruscant y llevado al Consorcio. Tara Lar sabía que había vuelto a ser él y quería formar parte de su recuperación mientras Cilliana pasaba tiempo con sus abuelos, ya que ella pensaba que así estaba más segura.  
— ¿Vienes a visitar a Han?  
—Sí.

Rey sabía que una de las agentes de Tara Lar era su prima, por lo que se le hizo fácil convencer al servicio de Inteligencia. No estaba molesta con ella, a pesar de que esa acción conllevó que se exiliase, Tara Lar se detuvo.  
—Siento mucho que mi acto de "liberar" a Han haya provocado tu exilio.  
—No te preocupes—exclamó Rey—La Fuerza siempre ha obrado de maneras misteriosas.  
—Amo a Han y sé que no hubiera soportado ver su ejecución.  
—Lo sé—exclamó Rey tocando el hombro de la Reina Madre—Cilliana es prueba de ello.

Tara Lar sonrió con timidez, recordó que tenía una hija sin estar casada, algo que los hapanos no les cayó nada bien.  
—Solo confío que Han se recupere y vuelva a ser aquel chico que conocí en Ossus.  
—Sí, yo también extraño a ese Han. Risueño y bromista.

Tara señaló una puerta de duracero.  
—Él está ahí, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo meditando, en constante comunión con la Fuerza. Creo que busca sanar su mente.  
—Lo entiendo—exclamó Rey—Y por ello he decidido llevarme a Han en un viaje por la galaxia, quiero entenderlo y entender porque Kylo Ren lo sedujo.  
—Yo también—exclamó Tara Lar— Cualquier cosa que lo sane, siempre será bienvenida.

Tara Lar se inclinó respetuosamente y se retiró, la Gran Maestra Jedi ingresó a la sala, espaciosa y con una gran vista al jardín, sus paredes de colores suaves evocaban calma y sosiego, Han estaba en posición de loto, de espaldas a Rey, quien vestía con un pantalón holgado y una camiseta sin mangas.  
Rey podía sentir la Fuerza fluyendo en Han, sentía calma y en constante comunión con la Fuerza; la veterana Jedi avanzó unos pasos hasta detenerse.  
— ¿Mamá? Te sentí llegar.  
—Hola, Han—exclamó Rey con la boca seca, con solo verlo se dio cuenta que realmente lo echó de menos, Han se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, con el cabello negro que ya casi le llegaba al cuello y abundante barba, se acercó lentamente hacia su madre. Si hubiese tenido el cabello corto, Han tendría un gran parecido con su padre, Poe, cuando tenía su edad.  
—Ha pasado un año—exclamó Han con la voz ronca— Es realmente difícil— y abrazó a Rey—Perdóname, mamá.  
— Ha sido un año difícil, Han—exclamó Rey separándose, por alguna razón entendía a Leia con Kylo Ren, pero la diferencia era que él nunca retornó a la Luz.  
— ¿Cómo está mi padre?  
—Él está bien.  
—Me alegra oírlo—exclamó Han bajado la mirada—Me odia ¿verdad?  
—No creo que te odie, Han—exclamó Rey— Está decepcionado, sí, pero te extraña. Sé que te extraña.  
— ¿Shara?  
—Eres su mitad, Han.  
—He intentado unir mi enlace de mellizos que teníamos cuando éramos chicos, pero siento que ella me rechaza. La he causado dolor, a ella y a todos los que conozco.  
—Con el tiempo, Han—exclamó Rey— Sé que ahora es complicado que regreses a Coruscant, pero estoy segura de que saldremos adelante.  
— ¿Y porque estás aquí?  
—Maris Gale me hizo elegir el exilio o a prisión, Elegí lo primero.  
— ¿Exilio? ¿Por qué?  
—Porque tu amada orquestó tu rescate, eso provocó que Maris Gale me culpase por ello.  
—No era mi intención—exclamó avergonzado—Estaba dispuesto a morir por mis acciones, pero no pensé que Tara Lar mandase gente a rescatarme.  
—En verdad, en el fondo, agradezco a Tara Lar haber hecho eso. Odiaría perder a otro hijo.  
—Lo siento, mamá—exclamó Han, sintió el dolor repentino de Rey, la abrazó; la muerte de su hermano menor aún afectaba a sus padres, sabía que era imposible de superarlo y tendrían que vivir con ello.  
— ¿Y Cilliana? — preguntó Han esbozado una sonrisa débil, Rey sonrió.  
—Muy protegida, ahora esta con tu padre y realmente adora a su nieta. Ella y BB—8 son inseparables.  
—Bueno, eso es de familia ¿verdad? —exclamó Han y Rey sonrió—Entonces ¿te quedarás aquí? ¿Buscarás asilo aquí?  
—En realidad, no. Realmente quiero saber y comprender el camino que tomaste, Han. Realmente me decepcionaste y me alegra tenerte de vuelta. Quiero ver los lugares que visitaste y las cosas que te mostró Kylo Ren.

Han se quedó en silencio, realmente se arrepentía de haber tomado el camino equivocado, Kylo Ren supo manejarlo mentalmente, no había sucumbido por completo al Lado Oscuro ya que tenía una pequeña luz en su interior: su hija Cilliana.  
—Son pocos lugares, mamá y me gustaría estirar un poco las piernas, aquí solo estoy meditando y paseando por el jardín.  
—Bien, alista tus cosas, nos iremos esta noche.  
—Genial, nos vemos más tarde, mamá.

La noche ya caía en Hapes, Tara Lar ayudaba con los equipajes hasta llegar al yate estelar, Han, afeitado y con el cabello corto, miró a su novia.  
—Adiós, Han—exclamó Tara Lar, con las mejillas rosadas— Espero que este viaje sea una reconciliación contigo mismo.  
—Sí, lo espero—exclamó Han— Si Cilliana llega, dale un beso de mi parte.  
—Lo haré.

Han y Tara Lar se besaron fugazmente, Rey sonrió al ver el gesto amoroso de su hijo; el hombre sujetó los equipajes y madre e hijo se dirigieron a la nave.  
—Que la Fuerza los acompañe—exclamó la Reina Madre.  
—Lo mismo para ti—exclamó Han.  
—Sí, que la Fuerza esté contigo también—exclamó Rey, Tara Lar sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

El yate estelar salió del planeta hapano, Rey piloteaba la nave cuando Han se sentó en el lado del copiloto, R2 pitó a modo de saludo hacia Han, quién sonrió.  
—Acabo de percatarme que no tengo sable de luz—exclamó.  
—Fíjate en la guantera.

Han abrió la guantera y encontró un sable de luz, no era el suyo evidentemente, ya que fue destruida por su hermana hacia un año y justo fue esa cantidad de tiempo que no empuñaba el arma de un Jedi. Lo paseó entre sus dedos, sin decir nada por unos minutos.  
—Gracias, mamá; con este bastará por el momento. Cuando haya sanado, me construiré uno nuevo.  
—Bien, antes de saltar al hiperespacio ¿Cuál será nuestro primer punto?  
—Ziost—exclamó sin dudar—Ahí fue mi primera parada después de la guerra contra los grysk. Seguro que recuerdas a Vergere…  
—La fosh que te ayudó a escapar de la Coruscant ocupada por los grysk.  
—Sí, ella me presentó a Kylo Ren, Ziost era el planeta donde estaban escondidos los Caballeros de Ren, dudo que ellos aún estén ahí pero ese lugar fue donde comenzó todo.  
—De acuerdo, trazaré una ruta hacia Ziost—exclamó Rey, apretó los dientes por la rabia al recordar a la fosh, si bien era cierto que ella había salvado a Han, pero fue su culpa que Han se interesase por el Lado Oscuro. Sin tan solo hubiese sospechado más de ella…pero ya nada valía lamentarse, Han fue un caballero de Ren, provocó una guerra y fue derrotado por su melliza, con la amputación de ambos antebrazos.  
Ziost era un buen punto para comenzar y estaba segura de que este viaje era un buen momento para reconciliarse con él y consigo mismo.


	4. Hogar Dameron

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney**

* * *

Shara llegó al Templo Jedi en Coruscant, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo, saludó algunos conocidos que se cruzó en su camino, pero notó que había personas vestidas de civil, que seguían a los Jedi, portaban tableros de notas y notaba que sus colegas no estaban nada contentos; prosiguió su camino hasta llegar al Concejo Jedi  
Solo había estaban tres maestros Jedi: Temiri Blagg, la calamariana Jedi médico Neespi y Siri Tharen, quien ahora estaba a cargo de la Orden Jedi, parecían que discutían por algo.  
—Dameron, bienvenida de nuevo—exclamó Neespi.  
—Maestros—exclamó Shara inclinándose respetuosamente—Vengo a reportar mi llegada. El embajador de la Primera Orden ya se encuentra alojado en su apartamento asignado.  
—Muy bien—exclamó Siri.  
—Mientras has estado afuera, hay un tema que nos concierne a todos—exclamó Temiri muy serio, Siri asintió.  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Sé que mi madre esta exiliada, pero he notado un cierto aire de descontento al ingresar al Templo Jedi.  
—La Jefa de Estado ha contratado auditores para evaluar nuestro trabajo. —exclamó Siri.  
—Eso quiere decir que nos seguirán a todas partes, Shara—exclamó Temiri.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—¿No es obvio? —replicó Temiri— Es por tu hermano, Shara; ahora nos están vigilando.  
—Es probable—exclamó Siri— Por ahora son solo personas tomando nota de lo que hacemos, aquí y afuera. No tenemos pruebas que nos estén espiando.  
—Vaya—exclamó Shara— Ella fue de la Primera Orden, así que no lo podemos descartar pronto.  
—Sí—exclamó Siri— Por ahora, dejaremos que fluya, cuando tengamos las pruebas necesarias, expondremos nuestra queja en el Senado, aunque nuestra credibilidad este dañada a causa de Han Dameron.  
—Mi tonto hermano—musitó Shara negando con la cabeza.  
—Es probable que uno de ellos te contacte, Shara—exclamó Temiri— Sé amable y educada, aunque te cueste mucho.  
—Pero si lo soy.

Temiri rodó los ojos.  
—Pero no pueden vigilarme por mucho tiempo, estoy asignada a ser guardaespaldas de Jaz, no puedo permitir que otro ajeno al equipo se acerque…  
—Ahí tienes una buena excusa, Shara—exclamó Temiri con una sonrisa—Úsalo bien.  
—Bueno, iré al apartamento donde está Jaz, debo continuar con mi labor. Que la Fuerza los acompañe.  
—Que la Fuerza esté contigo, Shara—exclamó Siri.

Cuando se giró en dirección a la salida, un Jedi agitado apareció de improviso.  
— ¡Maestros! Perdonen mi exaltación, pero es urgente, tienen que ver esto ¡Jillou Mass y Dat Sinkas están luchando!  
—Vamos a la sala de Holo videos—exclamó Siri.

Los Jedi avanzaron rápidamente a la sala de Holo videos, que estaba ocupada por otros caballeros Jedi, al ver a la Gran Maestra, se abrieron paso.  
Las imágenes eran un de noticiero local, el reportero contaba que dos Jedi luchaban entre sí, provocando desorden y caos.  
—Iré—exclamó Shara.  
—Dameron, ve con Reath y Katz.  
—Los avisaré—exclamó Shara saliendo de la sala.

Jillou Mass sabía que los estaban viendo, los civiles curiosos miraban la lucha que tenía con el impostor. Si él sugirió ir al Templo Jedi, lo más probable que sea una trampa y estaba decidido a matar al impostor de su mejor amigo, dudaba que el verdadero Sinkas estuviese vivo.  
—Tienes que creerme, Jillou— exclamó mientras esquivaba a duras penas, su contrincante parecía no querer escuchar, estaba empecinado en seguir atacando y sabía que tarde o temprano, lo mataría. Las sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos.  
—Las autoridades no te pueden llevar, te soltarían y volverían a por mí ¿A quién sirves, impostor?  
—En verdad, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no me dejas más remedio, Jillou. Hay algún tipo de problema en ti.  
Jillou blandió su arma, las luces chocaron con fuerza; Sinkas veía que su viejo amigo atacaba con fiereza, pero no sentía el Lado Oscuro en él. Esquivó y rodó en el suelo, Jillou avanzaba a zancadas sin dejar opciones a su rival. Golpe a la izquierda, Sinkas extendió la mano para empujarlo con la Fuerza, pero no sucedió nada y levantó su arma, nuevamente las luces verde y azul centellaron al chocarse y Jillou sujetó del cuello a Sinkas, deslizó el arma y de un tajo, amputó el antebrazo de Sinkas, quien cayó de espaldas.  
Jillou avanzaba lentamente, con la punta de la hoja señalando el cuello del Jedi caído, Sinkas retrocedía, agarrándose el muñón.  
—Suficiente.

Jillou se giró, tres Jedi estaban de pie mirándolo, y supo que eran impostores.  
—Kriffados impostores—exclamó Jillou y miró a Shara— No entiendo como acabaste con Shara Dameron. Ella es de las mejores Jedi y estás ahí, haciéndote pasar por ella, al igual que el maestro Dan Reath.  
—Somos nosotros, Jillou—exclamó Caity Katz, una Jedi rubia y amiga de Shara desde la Academia— En verdad, sondea con la Fuerza y sabrás la verdad.  
—Podemos hacer que Neespi te revise—exclamó Dan Reath.  
—Tú no eres el maestro Reath—señaló con el dedo a Dan Reath.  
—Jillou piensa que soy un impostor—exclamó Sinkas, respirando con dificultad y tornándose pálido.  
— ¡Es que lo son! — y señaló a Shara—Si una impostora se hace pasar por ella, eso quiere decir que todos los Jedi del Templo son impostores y tengo que acabar con ustedes.  
Jillou levantó su arma, los tres Jedi encendieron sus sables de luz, pero solo esquivaban los embates agresivos.  
—Confía en mí, soy la verdadera Shara. Eres de Ossus, donde se ubica el primer templo Jedi que fundó mi madre. — apagó su sable de luz— Eres un amigo, no blandiré mi arma contra ti.  
Jillou se calmó, pero aún estaba receloso.  
—Intentas engañarme.  
—No, soy la Espada de los Jedi, mi función es ayudar y proteger. No busqué ese nombre, ya que me lo puso mi madre en Hapes ¿recuerdas? En el funeral de Crix, tú estabas ahí cuando me ordenaron Dama Jedi.  
—Espada de los Jedi.  
—No sabía lo que significaba hasta hace un año, Jillou; cuando derroté a Shemyazza Ren supe lo que quiso decir mi madre. Yo te puedo ayudar, Neespi es una amiga de mi madre, confía en mí y estarás confiando en Rey Dameron.

Jillou apagó su arma, algo dentro de él le decía que mentía, pero si todos eran impostores, ya no habría lugar donde esconderse.  
Shara extendió mano.  
—Ven conmigo.  
Jillou Mass se fue acercando, Caity ni Dan se movieron de su sitio cuando las sirenas se acrecentaron y llegaron a la escena, Jillou se detuvo bruscamente y encendió su arma.  
— ¡Sabía que era una trampa! ¡Han contactado con la fuerza policial!  
—Kriff—exclamó Caity.  
Los deslizadores se detuvieron, los guardias policiales de armadura negra apuntaron con sus armas a los Jedi.  
—La situación está controlada—exclamó Dan Reath, Shara nunca había visto guardias de armadura negra pero los cascos de ellos tenían el visor en forma de T, extrañamente familiares a las armaduras mandalorianas.  
— ¡Apártense!  
—Es un Jedi, nos compete…  
Uno de ellos disparó de manera sorpresiva a Caity que cayó de espaldas con espasmos, Shara se alarmó y corrió hacia su amiga.  
—Es un dardo paralizante, se pondrá bien.  
— Vendrá con nosotros, quiera o no—exclamó Dan Reath.  
—Entonces serán arrestados por obstruir la ley.

Jillou Mass golpeó con su puño al suelo, provocando una onda de Fuerza, Dan y Shara cayeron de cara al suelo, y el Jedi dio un salto impulsado por la Fuerza y se paró en un deslizador, los guardias abrieron fuego contra él, el experimentado Jedi los replegó con su sable de luz, tres soldados cayeron por los disparos rebotados.  
— ¡No me sigan o pagarán las consecuencias!  
Jillou Mass dio otro gran brinco, se encaramó en un edificio y se metió en una ventana, el soldado señaló al edificio.  
— ¡Síganlo y mátenlo!  
—Ya casi lo teníamos—exclamó Shara poniéndose de pie.  
—Ustedes tres no intervengan, los Jedi ya no tienen nada que ver aquí.  
—Vamos, Shara—exclamó Dan colocando una mano en el hombro de la mujer— Sé que no lo atraparán, pero necesitamos regresar al Templo.

Shara apretó los dientes y asintió resignada, se acercó a Caity y la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras Dan ayudaba a Sinkas a levantarse.  
— ¿Estas bien?  
—Sí—musitó Caity  
—Vamos, Neespi necesita revisarte y también a Sinkas.  
—Necesito ver a la maestra Dameron. —exclamó Sinkas.  
—Bueno, Rey esta en el exilio—exclamó Dan—Ya te pondremos al corriente en el Templo.

Siri escuchó el relato de Sinkas, una vez recuperado de sus heridas y con un brazo protésico, su misión de reconocimiento en Thyferra había salido bien y que la repentina locura de Jillou fue cuando regresaban a Coruscant y que él lo dejó inconsciente.  
Se despertó en la nave y pudo dar el alcance a su amigo, donde lo acusó de ser un impostor.  
Siri se masajeó la sien, Dan y Shara confirmaron la versión de Sinkas, ya que él acusó a ellos de ser impostores.  
—Estuve cerca de convencerlo, pero la fuerza policial arruinó todo—exclamó Caity.  
—No recuerdo que el cuerpo policial usara armaduras negras que me recuerdan a los mandalorianos—exclamó Shara.  
—Es el nuevo cuerpo policial, Shara—exclamó Siri— Ha militarizado el cuerpo policial, ahora ¿Por qué se parecen a los mandalorianos? Eso no lo sé.  
—Habrá que investigar—exclamó Shara.  
—Recuerda que nos espían, Shara—exclamó Siri y la mencionada apretó los dientes—Todo a su debido tiempo, ten paciencia.  
— ¿Y qué haremos con Jillou Mass? No podemos dejar a su libre albedrio, debe ser evaluado por la maestra Neespi y no debería estar en manos de Gale—dijo Dan cruzándose de brazos.  
—Delpin y Blagg se encargarán de ello—exclamó Siri dando por finalizada la sesión.  
Dan y Sinkas se inclinaron levemente, Caity apoyó una mano en el hombro de Shara lo cual ella la miró, ella sonrió para animarla.  
—Lo encontraremos, Shara; no te preocupes—susurró la Jedi y ella asintió, las dos mujeres se inclinaron respetuosamente ante Siri y dejaron el salón.

Coruscant era un planeta grande y muy industrializado, a Shara no le gustaba que el planeta no tuviese algo de vegetación. Había nacido y había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia en Ossus; un planeta lleno de vegetación y vida silvestre añoraba sentir los rayos solares, el olor del pasto, el sonido del rio deslizándose por los surcos y a los pequeños animalillos que se subían a los árboles. Ossus era un planeta hermoso y agradecía que los Grysk nunca llegaron a conquistar el planeta. Se fue a vivir a Coruscant cuando estaba a las puertas de la adolescencia ya que Siri Tharen la tomó como aprendiz.  
Los aprendices vivían en Coruscant con sus maestros en el Templo Jedi en el susodicho planeta, Ossus solo van los Iniciados; los niños que iniciaban sus primeros pasos en la Fuerza.  
No llegó a tener un dormitorio en el Templo de Coruscant, ya que la familia Dameron se mudó a este planeta, sabía que su antigua residencia ya no existía debido a los grysk, que sometió al planeta en la invasión, once años atrás.  
Estaba delante de la nueva residencia de los Dameron, donde en los últimos años solamente vivían Poe, Rey y ella misma.

Tocó la puerta y fue recibida por su padre, el legendario piloto Poe Dameron, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó a su hija.  
—Qué bueno verte—exclamó— Adelante, me alegró escuchar que pasarías un rato aquí.  
—Hola, papá—exclamó Shara sonriendo mientras entraba al apartamento y su vista se paseó por todo el lugar, escuchó un familiar pitido y pies corriendo.  
— ¡Tía Shara!  
—Hola, Cilliana.

Shara abrazó a la niña en cuclillas mientras el droide astromecánico BB-8 emitía pitidos que la piloto interpretó como felicidad.  
—Me alegra verte amigo—exclamó Shara.  
—En un rato terminaré el almuerzo—exclamó Poe y se retiró a la cocina.  
—Está bien—exclamó Shara.  
— ¿Qué tal el viaje? —exclamó Cilliana— ¿Conoces Bastion?  
—Un poco—exclamó Shara—No es un planeta para hacer turismo, es un poco como aquí, pero tiene montañas.  
—Suena aburrido.  
—Claro, se lo puedo decir al Gran Moff si gustas.  
— ¡Sí! ¡Díselo!  
— ¿Personalmente o se lo digo a Jaz para que él le diga?  
— ¡Ustedes dos!  
—Por supuesto—rio Shara

BB-8 emitió varios pitidos, Shara acarició la cabeza de la droide bola, ver a su sobrina con el droide de su padre le traía tantos recuerdos.  
—Vamos, Bebeocho— llamó la niña y se alejó de la sala, Shara se puso de pie y se acercó al estante, las holofotografias le embargó un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, vio la juventud de sus padres: una donde estaban ellos con Finn, le apenaba que el tío Finn se alejase de la familia debido a su hermano; no podía culparlo y bajó la vista donde se encontró con otra holofotografia de ella con sus dos hermanos. Crix, le dolía tan solo en pensar en él.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y en los recuerdos de su fallecido hermano menor, escuchó que su padre la llamaba, era la hora de comer.  
Una vez en la mesa, le contó a su padre del nuevo trabajo que tenía, ser guardaespaldas del nuevo embajador de la Primera Orden en Coruscant, Cilliana escuchaba con atención al igual que su abuelo.  
—Bueno, me alegra que al menos estés en este planeta, ya te echaba de menos.  
— ¿Cómo lo llevas sin mamá?  
—Extraño a Rey—exclamó Poe—A esta edad, uno solo quiere estar en casa con su esposa, disfrutando de los nietos—exclamó antiguo piloto mirando a Cilliana.  
—Se parece más a Han que a Tara Lar ¿verdad?  
—Sí—exclamó escuetamente.  
—Papá, sé que mamá regresará, buscaré la manera de revertir esto.  
—La manera de arreglarlo es que la Orden Jedi tenga una mejor opinión pública y del Senado.  
—Sí, lo sé—exclamó Shara dando un sorbo a su bebida.  
—Te he visto en el noticiero, Shara, con ese Jedi chalado.  
— ¿Viste entonces de la nueva forma policial del gobierno?  
—Sí, no me gusta nada.  
—Abuelo, en la noticia escuché que mi papá era un hombre malo ¿verdad?  
Poe quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir.  
—Cilliana—exclamó Shara colocando su mano sobre la mano de la niña—Es algo complejo de explicar, pero sabes que soy un Jedi al igual que tu abuela ¿verdad.  
—Sí, como mamá también.  
—Bien, la Fuerza tiene una dualidad curiosa, tu padre es un hombre bueno; se equivocó y tomó un camino equivocado. Lo hizo para protegerte y para proteger a los niños de la galaxia. Se dio cuenta lo equivocado que estaba y tomó el camino del bien.  
— ¿No es malo?  
—No, él te ama, como nosotros. Tú eres su luz y por ello es por lo que se dio cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

Cilliana asintió, y el tema fue cambiado a otro más relajado hasta terminar el almuerzo. Cilliana fue nuevamente a su habitación mientras Poe decidió tomarse una siesta.  
Ya caía la noche, Shara sabía que tenía que irse, se despidió de Cilliana con un gran abrazo y luego se encontró con su padre en el umbral de la puerta.  
—Solo ten cuidado ¿sí?  
—Lo tendré, papá— y al ver que Cilliana no estaba cerca, preguntó— ¿Han pensado llevar a Cilliana a Ossus? Ella es fuerte en la Fuerza, la sentí nada más llegar aquí.  
—Sobre eso…Rey me habló de eso antes que ella se exiliara; no he podido hablar con ella de nuevo, pero creo que dependerá de la decisión de Tara Lar.  
—Papá, extraño a Han ¿tú?  
—Quiero ignorar que tengo otro hijo, pero es imposible—exclamó Poe masajeándose la sien—Hizo esas trastadas, pero es el único hijo varón que tengo. Solo espero hablar un día con él.  
—Sí, yo también. Y ojalá que mamá contacte contigo, en verdad, quiero que Cilliana vaya a Ossus contigo.  
—Sí, echo de menos el planeta. Me trae tantos recuerdos de ustedes.

Shara abrazó a su padre.  
—Ten cuidado, mi niña. Te quiero.  
—Yo también, papá. Nos vemos.  
Shara besó en la mejilla de su padre y se fue del lugar, tomó un aerotaxi en dirección al apartamento donde vivía con Jazz y se dio cuenta lo cansada que estaba.

Al ingresar, encontró a Jazz en el estudio; él se puso de pie y se acercó a su novia para saludarla con un gran abrazo.  
— ¿Todo bien con tu padre?  
—Si, todo bien. Solo estoy cansada.  
Jazz sonrió y asintió, Shara se fue a su habitación mientras Jazz reanudaba con sus labores.


	5. El último Ren

**Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney**

* * *

Ziost era un mundo rocoso, montículos de tierra y quebradas por todos los lugares, montañas de roca se perdían en el horizonte además del sol, brillante y ardiente.  
Rey y Han se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento de la caminata hacia el templo Ren.  
—Es tan solitario este paraje.  
—Sí, Kylo Ren me contó que este es el planeta donde se asentaron los Caballeros de Ren, hace mucho tiempo.  
—Cuando Kylo Ren perdió su sensibilidad a la Fuerza, mandé Jedi a buscar el paradero de los caballeros de Ren, quería saber de su escondite, pero nunca tuve éxito. Es un lugar bastante alejado.  
—El Templo está ahí, rodeando esa roca gigante.

Reanudaron su camino, rodearon la roca, pegándose a ella ya que estaban muy cerca de un desfiladero.  
El templo era una cueva de grandes dimensiones, las entradas eran de roca tallada y las columnas solo eran estatuas, Rey se percató que ambas columnas eran la misma figura, una mujer.  
—Esa estatua es Grey Ren, la fundadora de los Caballeros de Ren. Kylo Ren, yo y otros tres éramos los únicos que quedaban.

Rey cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la Fuerza.  
—Siento el Lado Oscuro aquí…es un lugar maligno.  
—Si, aquí me llevó Vergere a conocer a Kylo Ren.  
—Nunca me dijo como recuperó su sensibilidad ¿te lo contó?  
—Bueno, mamá; no todos fueron a pelear contra ti y tus primeros compañeros de la Fuerza en Bastion. Uno se quedó atrás, aquí. Eso siempre a sido la táctica de ellos, siempre se queda uno atrás por si todos caen. Así no se pierde el conocimiento y la Orden. Aquel hombre tuvo que esperar cinco años para buscar a Kylo Ren yal encontrarlo, usando el Lado Oscuro, "desbloqueó" su sensibilidad.  
—Entiendo—exclamó Rey acercándose a la estatua—La galaxia se recuperaba de la guerra, la reformada Nueva Republica empezó a buscar a los Señores de la Guerra así que no era sensato buscar a Kylo Ren. Él también estaba siendo buscado.

Rey se giró y miró a su hijo.  
—Recuerdo que el año pasado solo eras tú y Kylo Ren ¿Se quedó uno atrás? —preguntó la maestra Jedi mientras tocaba su sable de luz.  
—Son buenos escondiendo su sensibilidad, mamá—exclamó Han— Es lo más probable.  
—Resumiré, yo maté a Kylo Ren, Shara mató a uno en Toprawa y Temiri lo hizo en aquel destructor estelar donde estabas.  
—Yo volví a la Luz y eso nos deja a uno—exclamó Han mirado por encima de la cabeza de Rey, la maestra se giró y abrió los ojos como platos. No era Kylo Ren por supuesto, ella lo había decapitado pero aquel Ren estaba vestido como él, tal como lo recordaba: casco, capa y su sable encendido.  
—Rey Dameron—exclamó el caballero Ren dando un paso— Pero realmente no eres ella…que decepción. Ustedes son impostores.  
— ¿impostor? —preguntó Han confundido.  
—Veo que Shemyazza Ren también es un impostor, dime ¿Cómo lograste acabar con él?  
—Soy Han Dameron, no Shemyazza Ren.

Dio un gran salto y aterrizó en el gramado, observó con atención, buscando una pista para desbaratar el disfraz de los impostores, pero no encontraba nada.  
—Impostor o no—exclamó el caballero de Ren—Acabaré contigo y empezaré a reclutar gente para mi causa.  
—No lo permitiré—exclamó Rey— La Orden de los Caballeros de Ren se termina aquí y ahora.  
—Dime, impostora ¿En dónde te enfrentaste con Kylo Ren y lograste escapar con suerte?  
—En la Base Starkiller—exclamó Rey sin titubear— Mi esposo fue el que voló el planeta si te lo preguntas.  
—Vaya, sí que has estudiado tu papel.  
—Me enfrentaré a él, mamá—exclamó Han encendido su arma— Fui uno de ellos y debo ser yo quien cierre el circulo.  
—Bueno, que la Fuerza esté contigo—exclamó Rey, pero seguía confusa sobre el porqué el caballero de Ren se refería a ellos como impostores.

Han blandió su sable de luz, se concentró en la Fuerza misma y el caballero oscuro se lanzó en una velocidad increíble, pero Han logró contenerlo.  
—Te mataré impostor.  
—Habla menos—exclamó Han empujándolo y el Ren retrocedió, pero volvió a la carga blandiendo a su izquierda el sable.  
Las luces se estrellaban, Han tenía el control de la situación, pero el Caballero de Ren poco a poco se desesperaba. Rey miraba la contienda, con los brazos cruzados y sin preocuparse, porque sabía que su hijo saldría bien librado, pero realmente no le gustaba que Han usase el estilo de pelea de Kylo Ren, encorvado y usando una mano para luchar, le traía malos recuerdos, pero le funcionaba a él.  
El hombre oscuro se quitó el casco y lo lanzó lejos, se aferró al arma con desesperación.  
—Reconozco ese estilo— entrecerró los ojos— ¿No es el estilo de lucha de Kylo Ren? ¿Cómo lo aprendiste, impostor?  
—Como dije, hablar menos.

Extendió una mano e inmovilizó a su rival y lo hizo caer al suelo, furioso salió disparado hacia Han, pero él, giró su muñeca y le amputó la mano.  
Cayó de rodillas y con la mano sana convocó de nuevo su arma, girándose sobre sus rodillas, Han Dameron lo apuñaló.  
Cayó muerto, sin decir nada, dejando a los dos Jedi con preguntas sobre porque se referían a ellos como impostores.  
— ¿Por qué lo decía? —exclamó Han mirado a su madre— ¿Por qué se refería a nosotros como impostores? — pero se fijó que su madre tenía el ceño fruncido.  
— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi estilo, Han?  
—Lo siento, mamá; es la costumbre.  
—No lo hagas, Han, me recuerda a él. Kylo Ren me torturó, se metió en mi mente y también torturó a tu padre, debes olvidar ese estilo y concentrarte en lo que te enseñé, aunque eres libre de crearte uno como Shara, pero no uses ese estilo. Es agresivo y el Jedi usa la Fuerza para defenderse, no para atacar.  
— Lo sé—exclamó Han— Volvamos.  
—Sí—exclamó Rey— ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?  
—Iremos a Valmor, ahí hay algo que tienes que ver— y miró a su madre— También la verdadera razón porque me fui al Lado Oscuro.  
—Bien, vayamos.

Reanudaron el paso, en silencio, en dirección a la nave.

* * *

A Shara le gustaba su nuevo apartamento, era grande y los muebles eran cómodos, siempre era bienvenido tener algo de calma, pero había algo que la inquietaba: el Jedi Jillou, no tenía noticias de su paradero y el hecho de tener auditores vigilándolos.

Se asomó a la ventana y tuvo que darle la razón a su pequeña sobrina, todo era edificios y metal, no había nada verde, pero se sentía vigilada.  
No podía explicarlo, estaba con Jazz, su pareja se encontraba en la cocina, pero esa presencia que la vigilaba no estaba en el apartamento donde se encontraba, frunció el ceño ¿era un espía que vigilaba a su pareja? Se alejó de la ventana y se echó en el mueble y se abrió a la Fuerza. Buscando esa presencia, se concentró en la esencia de cada inquilino del edificio y se expandió más; hasta encontrarlo. En el edificio de enfrente, había alguien vigilando su piso, hizo memoria del aquel edificio y venia de una habitación deshabitada ya que tenía un letrero de venta. Y tocaron la puerta.  
—Iré yo—exclamó Shara— Nadie podía acercarse al embajador sin un permiso especial así que no la abrió.  
— ¿Quién es?  
—Soy el auditor Niles Gorkan. He venido para una entrevista con la Dama Jedi Shara Dameron.  
—Soy yo, saldré.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró, el auditor era de la misma edad de Shara, pero tenía las patillas plateadas.  
—Esperaba entrevistarla adentro.  
—No puedo ingresar a nadie sin permiso especial, es mi obligación como guardaespaldas.  
—Bueno, empecemos—dijo el auditor—Solo serán pocas preguntas. ¿Desde cuándo es usted Dama Jedi?  
—Hace quince años. —exclamó y el auditor escribió en su tablero de datos.  
— ¿Usted tuvo dos hermanos?  
—Si, dos—no quería que tocara el tema de Crix.  
— ¿Fue el menor quien murió en la invasión grysk, ¿verdad? Debió ser devastador para sus padres y para ustedes dos.  
— "Devastador" es poco para describir ese sentimiento, señor Gorkan—apretó los dientes—Prefería no hablar de eso.  
—Entiendo, la herida no sana ¿verdad? — y apuntó en su tablero de datos, Shara apretó los puños— ¿Cree que la muerte de tu hermano menor ocasionó que su mellizo hiciese un golpe de estado?  
—No lo sé, debería preguntarlo.  
— ¿Está de acuerdo con la opinión del general de la armada de la Alianza, Finn Tico?  
— ¿Cuál es su opinión?  
—Que su mellizo participó en la muerte de la ingeniera de naves, Rose Tico.  
—Mi hermano…en realidad se quedó pasmado como un idiota al ver como Kylo Ren asesinaba a mi tía.  
— ¿Kylo Ren? ¿Qué tanto conoces a él?  
—Solo en las holohistorias y de las cosas que me contaron mis padres—exclamó Shara.  
—Eso es todo, gracias por su tiempo, señorita Dameron—exclamó Gorkan con una sonrisa— Ahora en adelante, supervisaré sus movimientos.  
—Eso significaría que tendría que seguirme mientras cuido las espaldas del embajador de la Primera Orden. No puedo permitir eso, señor Gorkan.  
—Lo haré, y todos saben que tiene una relación sentimental con el embajador Irard ¿no debería estar prohibido eso?  
—He terminado contigo; adiós—se dio la vuelta y le cerró la puerta en las narices, Gorkan lejos de ofenderse, sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

**Templo Jedi**

Siri Tharen, Gran Maestra de la Orden Jedi llegó a la sala de conferencias donde la esperaban el resto del Concejo Jedi, todos de rostro serio, en un holograma estaba Maris Gale, Jefa de Estado.  
—Maestra Tharen, la estábamos esperando—exclamó la jefa en un azul resplandeciente.  
—Disculpe mi tardanza, Jefa de Estado—exclamó Siri acercándose— ¿A que le debemos esta visita?  
—Le estaba informando a tu equipo—exclamó mirando a Siri— Que no deben preocuparse en buscar a su Jedi fugitivo. Fue capturado por soldados de Fuerzas Especiales y realmente, nunca había visto a un Jedi tan agresivo…no desde que el señor Dameron hizo su golpe de estado.  
—Es un Jedi, debemos tener la custodia.  
—No, nosotros lo capturamos y lo tendremos confinado en carbonita.  
—Entonces, que la maestra Neespi vaya a examinarlo, es uno de los mejores médicos Jedi—exclamó Siri, humedeciéndose los labios.  
—Ya no confiamos en los Jedi, maestra Tharen. Recuerden que están bajo auditoria, examinar e intervenir en cuestiones de seguridad no les están permitidas.  
— ¿Nos vigilan verdad? —exclamó Temiri— Me aventuro en decir que esos auditores son algo más que empleados públicos ¿verdad? — exclamó y recibe una mirada de advertencia de Dan Reath.  
—Puedes pensar en lo que quieras, maestro Blagg. El Jedi se quedará en el Centro de Inteligencia y no se moverá de aquí. Les advierto, si intentan cualquier cosa, la Orden Jedi será desalojada del planeta. Buenas tardes.

Maris Gale desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando en silencio a la sala.  
—No debiste hablar, Blagg.  
—Vamos, Dan; tú sabes que esos auditores esconden algo—exclamó Temiri mirando al Jedi mayor— Capto algo más que no puedo decirlo con seguridad.  
—Esconden algo, eso es seguro—exclamó Bri Delpin.  
— ¿Qué haremos con el Jedi cautivo? No sabemos lo que tiene y debemos examinarlo.  
—No haremos nada—exclamó apretando los dientes Siri— No podemos arriesgarnos a perder la poca credibilidad que tenemos.

Temiri bufó y se cruzó de brazos.  
—No te preocupes, Blagg, ya se nos ocurrirá algo—exclamó Neespi.

* * *

**Ziost**

Una mujer de túnica negra se detuvo, mirando con atención el Templo de los Caballeros Ren cuando su joven aprendiz se acercó.  
—Hay un cuerpo aquí y está muerto.  
—Sí, alguien se nos adelantó—exclamó la maestra Sith Kanrey, otro caballero Sith se había puesto en cuclillas, examinando el cuerpo.  
—Son heridas infligidas por un sable de luz—dijo mientras se ponía de pie— Hubo una pelea evidentemente.  
—Veo dos pares de pisadas—exclamó Vesky.  
—Greed, usa tus habilidades para averiguar lo que pasó aquí—exclamó Kanrey al Sith que estaba en cuclillas. Aquel hombre oscuro tenía la habilidad de ver las "huellas" que deja la Fuerza, es decir podía ver por medio de la Fuerza quien tomó o caminó por cierto lugar.

Cerró los ojos y colocó la palma en la huella del suelo, vio muchas imágenes, pero encontró lo que buscaba: una mujer mayor y un hombre joven, no necesitó que alguien le dijese, era la maestra Jedi que buscaban.  
—Y ¿Qué encontraste, Greed?  
—La maestra Dameron estuvo aquí y aquel hombre que la acompañaba debe ser su hijo. Aquel sujeto acabó con la vida de este muerto.  
—Eso es perfecto—exclamó Vesky— No debe estar muy lejos, la herida parece reciente.  
—Bien, vayamos a la nave. Debemos interceptar cuanto antes a la maestra Jedi para cumplir con nuestro plan— exclamó Kanrey.

Los Sith reanudaron su camino, ansiosos por cumplir la misión que les encomendó Seimos Cron, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith.


	6. Equilibrio

Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado, y se restregó los ojos, la luz matinal se filtraba por los ventanales de su habitación. El joven Jedi respiró hondamente, sabía que había tenido una pesadilla: un ser extraño de largos tentáculos y una sonrisa siniestra que le abarcaba toda la cara.  
A pesar de que tenía una habitación propia en el Templo Jedi, quiso pasar una noche en la casa de sus padres: Jessika Pava, antigua piloto y héroe de la Resistencia y Dan Reath, Maestro Jedi y uno de los primeros compañeros de la Fuerza de Rey en la lucha contra la Primera Orden, solamente su hermana menor estaba en el Templo.  
Se acercó a la cocina y se detuvo en seco, una mujer de cabello gris y ojos rasgados le sonreía, tenía las mismas facciones de su madre, pero sabía que no era ella.  
—Buenos días, cielo—saludó la mujer.  
—Una impostora—pensó Lucian, pero se contuvo, la impostora no tendría que enterarse de sus sospechas.  
—Buenos días—exclamó secamente.  
—Vaya humor—exclamó Jessika Pava— ¿No has dormido bien?  
—No—exclamó Lucian—Tuve una pesadilla, nada importante.

La mujer le sirvió tostadas con huevo revuelto, Lucian solo miró su plato.  
— ¿Dónde tendría a su madre? ¿Quién era ella? —pensó y no quiso probar bocado por temor que estuviese envenenado. La sondeó con la Fuerza y captó a su padre en la sala, pero la presencia de su madre estaba delante de él, no era posible eso; sentía que ella era una persona disfrazada.  
— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jess preocupada y fue al umbral de la puerta, escuchó la ignición de una espada de luz, se giró lentamente, viendo a su hijo con el arma encendida y en posición defensiva.  
— ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi madre?

Jess estaba confundida, no entendía porque su hijo la apuntaba con el arma en mano.  
—No es momento para bromear, Lucian.  
— ¡No estoy bromeando, impostora!  
— ¡Soy tu madre!  
— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —exclamó Dan Reath acercándose a la cocina, y se puso delante de Jess, sirviéndole como escudo. — ¿Qué diantres haces, Lucian?  
— ¿Es que todos en esta casa son impostores? ¿Qué han hecho con mis padres?

Dan extendió la mano y su hijo salió volando hacia la pared, golpeándose contra la alacena superior y cayó de cara al suelo, su sable rodó hasta los pies de Dan.  
Jess se acercó a su hijo, abrazándolo.  
— ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
—No lo sé—exclamó pensativo Dan—Pero me recuerda al caso de Jillou Mass.  
Jess lo miró sorprendida, estaba al tanto de Jillou Mass, el Jedi que atacó a otro Jedi en la vía pública y acusándolo de ser impostores.

—Debo llevármelo, Neespi necesita verlo.  
Dan Reath se paseaba nerviosamente por los pasillos de la enfermería del Templo Jedi, con los brazos en la espalda, no podía pensar más que en su hijo, su esposa Jessika Pava intentaba mantenerse firme pero su preocupación era muy palpable, Siri Tharen y Temiri Blagg también estaba en la sala de espera, pero se les veía serenos, una joven irrumpió y corrió hacia Dan.  
— ¡Papá! Llegué cuando me enteré—exclamó la hija menor de Dan Reath y Jess, que, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, siendo sensible a la Fuerza, decidió ser piloto y no Jedi, siguiendo los pasos de su madre, quien forma parte del escuadrón Steelpecker (ave oriunda de Jakku) fundado y liderado por Shara Dameron.  
— ¡Miri! — exclamó Dan abrazándola.  
— ¿Cómo está Lucian, papá?  
—Aún no tenemos noticias.  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasó?  
—Se despertó esta mañana y parecía que no nos reconocía.  
—Pensó que era una impostora—exclamó Jess acercándose a su hija.  
—Esto no es la primera vez—exclamó Temiri— Ya teníamos un caso parecido, otro igual no puede ser coincidencia.  
— ¿Hablan de ese Jedi loco que salió en las noticias? —exclamó Miri.  
—Sí, de él—exclamó Siri cansada.  
—Esta custodiado en el Centro de Inteligencia.  
—Bueno, recuerden que la jefa adjunta de Inteligencia es Kaydel Ko Connix ¿no creen que puede ayudarnos? —exclamó Jess.  
—No sé si quiera arriesgar su carrera—exclamó Temiri— Deberíamos tomarla en cuenta.  
—No—exclamó Siri— No involucraremos a Kaydel.

Temiri Blagg no estuvo de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada, solamente se cruzó de brazos, la calamari Neespi se apareció, sus bulbosos ojos se pasearon en cada presente.  
— ¿Y cuáles son las noticias? —exclamó Dan, seguido de su esposa Jess.

—Su cerebro está bien, no he encontrado ninguna anomalía, pero sigue creyendo que soy una impostora. Es esta bastante convencido de ello a pesar de que intentado de todas las maneras posibles de demostrarle lo contrario. Su actitud es violenta, tal como lo vimos con Jillou Mass.  
—Entonces ¿no sabe porque actúa así?  
—No, lo siento mucho—exclamó Neespi tocando las manos de Jessika Pava.  
— ¿Y qué hará con él?  
—Esta sedado por ahora pero no sé cómo daremos con el diagnóstico ya que visiblemente no tiene ninguna enfermedad.  
— ¿Podemos verlo? —exclamó Miri.  
—Esta sedado y sí, pueden pasar, pero por cinco minutos.

La familia Reath ingresó a la enfermería, Dan apretó los dientes al ver a su hijo con las muñecas amordazados y con un collar inhibidor de la Fuerza, pero dormía plácidamente.

Mientras la familia completa ingresaba, Temiri se acercó a Siri.  
— ¿Algún plan, Maestra Jedi? —exclamó visiblemente enojado.  
—Mas vale que bajes tu tono, Temiri—exclamó Siri.  
—No, quiero respuestas, actúas bajando la cabeza ante Gale.  
—Esta siendo prudente—exclamó Neespi— Nos están vigilando y si nos ven entrando en la Inteligencia…nos sacarán de este planeta y Rey luchó mucho para buscar un enclave aquí.  
—Taris es mejor que Coruscant—exclamó Temiri—Si nos sacan de aquí, iremos a Taris. Yo los salvé de los grysk así que nos ven como héroes.  
Siri negó con la cabeza.  
—Ya peinas canas, Temiri, pero actúas impulsivamente como cuando eras joven. Es más, cuando eras aprendiz de Rey, eras un poco más sensato.  
—Quiero a Rey aquí—exclamó Temiri— ¿Has hablado con ella sobre Jillou?  
—No podemos contactarnos con ella, Temiri. Solo le pude dejar un mensaje.  
—Gale le dijo a Rey que podía contactarse con sus amigos y nosotros lo somos—exclamó Neespi.  
—No es eso—exclamó Siri— No hay manera de usar una comunicación fluida si ella está volando, necesito que ella esté en tierra y me hable. Es por ello por lo que le dejé un mensaje.  
—Sé que las cosas están bastante tensas desde que Gale nos está respirando en la nuca—exclamó Neespi— Y haces tú mejor esfuerzo— y miró a Temiri— Deberías comprenderla, Temiri. Ella es la Gran Maestra mientras Rey esté afuera, debemos aceptar sus mandatos.  
—Recuerda que en dos años son las elecciones—exclamó Siri— Solo debemos apoyar discretamente al opositor para que perdone el exilio de Rey.  
— ¿Y sobre Han?  
—Sobre él ya no es mi problema—exclamó Siri y miró a la habitación— Lucian Reath es un peligro para sí mismo como para los demás. Deberá tener los mejores cuidados.  
—Así lo haré, Maestra.

Se inclinó respetuosamente la calamari y se fue a la habitación, Siri miró a Temiri.  
—Cuida tus pasos, Blagg, te aprecio y valoro tus hazañas en la invasión grysk, pero ten cuidado— y con voz queda, para que solo él le escuche.  
—No sé si hay equipos de escucha aquí, pero…busca a Shara y hablen un rato.

Siri se alejó del lugar, Temiri se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos ¿Shara? ¿Por qué Shara? Y lo entendió. Rey es una buena y vieja amiga de Kaydel Ko Connix, quien es la jefa adjunta de la Inteligencia y Shara siempre fue la "sobrina" predilecta de Kaydel…  
—Bueno, es hora de visitar a una vieja amiga—pensó, pero tenía que sacarse de encima del auditor que le esperaba en la puerta de enfrente.

* * *

La nave se detuvo en el planeta pantanoso, donde estaría la Laguna del Conocimiento, Han se cubrió con un poncho ya que la temperatura del lugar era bastante baja y fue el primero en bajar de la nave, Rey vio que un botón rojo parpadeaba y lo activó, era un holomensaje de Siri y le instaba hablar urgentemente, intrigada, pero sabía que su hijo la esperaba así que fue tras él.

La neblina era densa, pero podía ver a su hijo, la tierra era húmeda y podía sentir el olor a humedad, los dos caminaban por el suelo lleno de barro y maleza, en silencio y alejándose de la nave.  
—Este fue el primer planeta que me mostró Kylo Ren—rompió su silencio Han— La Laguna del Conocimiento le permitía ver el balance de la Fuerza, la Oscuridad y la Luz, el Orden y el Caos.

Se detuvieron, era una laguna grande e irradiaba luz, Rey podía sentir la Fuerza Viva y oía voces, lejanas e incomprensibles.  
—Kylo Ren me dijo que esas voces son el Pasado, puedes oírla si te sumes en la Fuerza. Escuché la voz de Crix, no decía nada nuevo, era como escuchar una grabación pasada.  
—Kylo Ren te hizo revivir eso ¿verdad? Quería que sintieras el dolor de recordar a tu hermano.  
—Parece que esa era su intención.  
— ¿Vistes algo?

Han se acercó a la orilla y siguió avanzando hasta que el agua llegó a sus pantorrillas, Rey lo siguió, esperaba encontrar el agua fría, pero lo sintió tibia.  
—Kylo Ren vio una criatura extraña—exclamó Han mirado el agua— No lo entendía, pero tuvo escalofríos porque era una imagen terrible: boca ancha y brazos como tentáculos, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando él era apenas aprendiz de Snoke.  
Rey recordó a Snoke, recordó el miedo y los escalofríos cuando estaba tan cerca de él  
—Y lo que vi fue algo diferente, una mujer, sentada en un trono y lo estoy viendo ahora. La primera vez, me recordó un poco a ti, mamá, se parecen un poco.  
— ¿Lo puedo ver?  
—Supongo que sí, Kylo Ren lo vio también.

Rey se acercó hacia Han y bajó la vista, la brumosidad del agua se agitó suavemente y vio una mujer hermosa, cabello rojo ondulado y quedó boquiabierta, era su nieta, pero mayor.  
—No lo entiendo… ¿es Cilliana?  
—Y yo estoy ahí…y Shara.  
Cilliana estaba sentada en un trono elegante, a su alrededor había un grupo de Jedi, incluyendo a los mellizos, pero se les veían maduros. La maestra Jedi al ver a su nieta crecida, le recordaba un poco a ella misma en su juventud, pero con diferencias: el cabello y la forma de la nariz, que sin ninguna duda era de Tara Lar.  
—Este es Trono de Equilibrio. Mi hija traerá el orden y el equilibrio a la Fuerza, la primera vez la vi a ella y la segunda vez…fue de un hombre vestido de negro, no se le veía el rostro, pero sentía el Lado Oscuro en él. Kylo Ren me dijo que, si mi hija moría, sería la perdición de la galaxia y me iba a ayudar a cambiar eso.  
—Te hizo promesas…  
—Me dijo que el Lado Oscuro era la única vía para salvarla—se masajeó en el puente de la nariz— Lo dijo de una manera que me hizo creer, le creí, mamá. Me manipuló.  
—Sí, conozco esa faceta suya—exclamó Rey amargamente— Cuando era joven, un poco más joven que tú, Han; era ingenua y compasiva. La primera vez que conocí a Kylo Ren me pareció que era un hombre oscuro y aberrante, un monstruo que asesinó a su padre a sangre fría.  
Cuando nuestras mentes se enlazaron gracias a Snoke, se aprovechó de mi compasión, me hizo creer que era una víctima, quería que lo ayudara a buscar la redención o me hizo creer eso cuando mató a Snoke pero lo hizo en su trono, delante de los guardias pretorianos así que no me quedó más remedio que unirme a él para luchar contra ellos. Después de que me dijera que no era nadie, que mi familia no me estaba buscando porque me vendieron por licor, intentó darme un sitio a su lado en la galaxia.  
—Vaya…—exclamó Han— Realmente era un manipulador. ¿pero el enlace?  
—Se rompió una vez que dejé Crait ¿recuerdas esa historia?  
—Sí, cuando Luke Skywalker les dio tiempo para huir, su sacrificio salvó vidas.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando la imagen del Lago del Conocimiento.  
—Tara Lar me contó que hubo intentos de asesinatos contra Cilliana ¿Kylo Ren te ayudó con eso?  
—Kylo Ren me enseño una habilidad bastante oscura, manipular los órganos vitales del cuerpo humano—exclamó Han levantado la mirada— ¿Recuerdas a la abuela de Tara Lar, Ta Chume?  
—Sí, me enteré de que aún sigue en coma.  
—Con la habilidad que me enseñó Kylo Ren, manipulé la sangre que llegaba a su cerebro, cortando el flujo sanguíneo por medio de la Fuerza. Ta Chume sufrió un infarto cerebral, se desplomó ante nosotros y ante testigos. Tara Lar lo sabe.  
—Vaya—exclamó Rey—Eso…es terrible.  
—Los tres asesinos que intentaron arrebatar la vida de Cilliana terminaron con muerte cerebral. Lo siento, mamá; fui nublado por el Lado Oscuro y debí ir contigo en primer lugar, debí contarte que tuve una hija y no haberte ocultado hasta que lo descubriste por ti misma cuando la rescataste de mi nave.

Rey abrazó a su hijo, podía sentir el dolor en él y el arrepentimiento.  
—Lo bueno es que has vuelto, Han—exclamó Rey.  
—También hay algo, Kylo Ren me enseñó una técnica: viajar en la corriente.  
— ¿Viajar en la corriente?  
—Es ver el futuro mediante la Fuerza. Usando esto vi a mi hija sentada en el Trono de Equilibrio en una galaxia en paz, pero la consecuencia era que tenía que morir ante Shara.

Rey se quedó en silencio.  
—No lo comprendo.  
—Antes de enfrentarme a Shara, vi varias posibilidades: una de ellas era que tenia que morir para que la galaxia esté a salvo, si sobrevivía, Cilliana no viviría mucho tiempo.  
—Pero viste una opción ¿verdad? Una donde sobrevives, pero Cilliana está en el Trono de Equilibrio.  
—Sí, vi ese futuro: me rindo ante Shara, Cilliana está en el Trono, pero hay una sombra que la acecha, una fuerza maligna que no pude ver más allá. Tenía que morir, mamá, pero la idea de que Cilliana crezca sin un padre…sin verla crecer y abrazarla…no pude, simplemente no pude; me rendí ante mi hermana y recibí amputaciones en mis antebrazos.

Le mostró sus antebrazos protésicos, Rey podía ver la tristeza en él.  
—Han…odiaría perder a otro hijo—musitó la Gran Maestra Jedi—Como tú has dicho, Cilliana necesita un padre, ella tiene la suerte de tenerte a ti—le agarró de la mano— ¿Qué si vienen tiempos difíciles? Podemos superarlo.  
—Sí, mamá— Han sonrió después de mucho tiempo.  
—Ahora, volvamos a la nave. Hay mensaje de Siri que debo ver.

Una vez que llegaron a la nave, Han se quitaba las botas mientras Rey encendía el proyector de holos, triangulaba la antena en dirección a Coruscant.  
—Estamos bastante lejos, mamá—exclamó Han secándose los pies y las pantorrillas.  
—Sí, pero ¿no nos estamos alejando ya? Espero que la llamada llegue bien. — y la figura azulada de Siri Tharen se apareció ante Rey.  
— ¡Rey! Al fin te encuentro—exclamó Siri algo relajada.  
—Hola, Siri. Sentí tu urgencia en comunicarte conmigo y siento algo que te molesta.  
—Son bastantes cosas que debo contarte—exclamó Siri y parecía que se cercioraba de algo—Creo que nadie nos escucha. Te contaré desde el principio: desde que te fuiste, Maris Gale asignó auditores a cada Jedi para vigilarnos; posiblemente sigue sin confiar en nosotros.  
— ¿Están siendo vigilados?  
—Sí, y tenemos sospechas que hay equipos de escucha. No sé, tengo esa sensación extraña…no sé cómo explicarlo.  
—Deben andar con cuidado, Maris Gale le encantará tener un motivo para expulsarnos de Coruscant.  
—Y eso no es todo, ¿Recuerdas a Jillou Mass? Llegó a Coruscant, se enfrentó a su compañero de misiones y los tres Jedi que envié a detenerlo: Shara, Dan y Kaity, fueron tildados de impostores. El Jedi Mass piensa que somos impostores, se escapó ante nuestras narices y la nueva fuerza policial lo capturó y está encerrado en el centro de Inteligencia.  
— ¿Los atacó?  
—Sí, Rey.  
—Es extraño que los acuses de impostores, no tiene sentido.  
—Y eso no acaba ahí, el hijo de Dan y Jess, Lucian también perdió la cabeza, por poco ataca a su madre, pero Dan intervino. Neespi evaluó su mente, pero aún así, no encontró nada. Son dos casos de Jedi que pierden la compostura.  
— ¿Dos Jedi que los acusan de ser impostores?  
—Sí, esto es un poco peligroso, Rey. ¿Y si es una enfermedad? Neespi aún no encuentra nada.

Rey se masajeó la barbilla.  
— ¿Gale sabe lo de Lucian?  
—No, los auditores piensan que esta acatarrado y aislado para evitar "contagios", así que Gale no sabe nada de Lucian.  
—Que esto se mantenga así, cuando tengamos un diagnóstico correcto.  
— ¿Cree que sea contagioso?  
—No lo parece—exclamó Rey juntando los dedos— Jillou y Lucian ¿estuvieron en contacto?  
—No.  
—Bien, manténgame al corriente de todo ¿sí?  
—Sí, Rey.  
—Bien, saludos para allá. Que la Fuerza los acompañe.  
—Lo mismo para ti, Rey.

La conversación terminó, dejando a Rey sumida en sus pensamientos mientras Han se ponía botas secas, en silencio en todo el momento.  
— ¿No deberíamos investigar eso?  
—Eso se encargará ellos—exclamó Rey mirando a su hijo— Solo espero que Shara esté bien.  
—Ella es fuerte—exclamó Han sonriendo— Ahora, debemos proseguir, debemos ir a Zallas, donde unos monjes me ayudaron a viajar en la corriente, con la supervisión de Kylo Ren.  
—Bien, entonces en marcha—exclamó Rey, Han vio como su madre se ponía de pie y se iba hacia la cabina. El hombre se recostó y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en la Fuerza Viva.


	7. Los Únicos

**DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Disney**

* * *

Temiri Blagg se recostó en la pared de un callejón sin salida, en una calle solitaria, esperó pacientemente que Shara se apareciese. No entendía porque tenía que reunirse en un lugar como este ¿Tal vez su auditor? Pero recordó que Dameron era la única Jedi que no tenía auditor, todo gracias a la influencia de su novio, el embajador de la Primera Orden en Coruscant.  
—Menuda suerte—pensó Blagg, pero no estaba seguro si su auditor le había seguido, le había dicho que meditaría, al menos ellos no podían seguirlos en sus meditaciones.  
—Tem—exclamó Shara apareciéndose en el callejón— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?  
—Seguro que has escuchado de Mass y de Lucian.  
—Sí—exclamó Shara acercándose y reclinándose en la pared al igual que Temiri. Ella conocía a Temiri desde muy pequeña, ya que él era el aprendiz de su madre y eso significaba que él estaba presente en reuniones familiares y cenas, por ello era considerado como el hermano mayor de los mellizos. — ¿Hay algún diagnostico en cuanto a Lucian?  
—Neespi y Dini no encuentran nada—exclamó Blagg— Sus cerebros están bien, no hay ningún tipo de deformación.  
—Es extraño.  
—Sí, pero ¿no te molesta tener pequeños "roedores" siguiéndote por todos lados? Ah, cierto, tú lo sacaste de encima.  
—Eso fue gracias a Jazz—exclamó Shara sin sonreír— Gale siempre ha respetado a la familia Irard, es por eso por lo que Jazz pidió que no tenga auditor.  
—Claro, entre gente de la Primera Orden se entienden.  
— Bueno, sí, pero Jazz es diferente a los oficiales de la Primera Orden de tu tiempo, Temiri.  
—Vaya, no digas así, me haces sentir viejo—rio Temiri y miró Shara— Quiero rescatar a Jillou Mass.

Shara se quedó en silencio y volteó para mirar a Temiri.  
—Eso es…una locura—exclamó Shara— El centro de Inteligencia es muy vigilado.  
—Pero ahí está Kaydel.  
—No creo que quiera perder el trabajo.  
—Pensé…  
—Vamos, Temiri, aún no he dicho nada, pero estoy contigo, Jillou debe estar en el templo. Solo necesitamos un plan y uno bien elaborado. Y gente.  
— ¿Qué gente? Seriamos nosotros dos.  
—Por más que seamos héroes de la Invasión Grynsk, nos estaríamos enfrentando a soldados entrenados.  
— ¿Tu madre no se enfrentó a un grupo de Caballeros de Ren?  
—No lo hizo sola, estuvo acompañada de Siri, Dan, Bri…  
—Lo sé—exclamó Temiri— Ya lo recuerdo, ella me contó esa historia cuando era chico…es que— miró a Shara—Te parecerá tonto pero extraño a mi maestra.  
—Yo también echo de menos a mamá—exclamó Shara y colocó su mano en el hombro del hombre mayor— Volverá, de algún modo lo hará. Sé cómo te sientes, Temiri, tú eres como un hermano mayor para nosotros.  
—Gracias, Shara—sonrió Temiri.  
—Hablaré con Jazz, Tem y veremos cómo trazar un plan, tu busca quien podría unirse en nuestro equipo.  
—Lo haré, hablamos.  
—Nos vemos, Tem  
Shara se quedó en el sitio hasta que Temiri se perdió de su vista, contó quince segundos y salió del callejón.

* * *

Zallas es un planeta boscoso, con altas montañas, solamente tenía una ciudad industrializada pero el yate estelar aterrizó en las afueras, a los pies de una montaña ya que allí se encontraba una aldea donde vivían los monjes locales.

Los monjes eran de cualquier especie de la galaxia, desde humanos, pasando a rodianos, togrutas, zabraks y entre otros. Pacíficos pero estudiosos de la Fuerza misma, aunque nunca se relacionaron con los Jedi.  
El hangar no era muy grande, pero aterrizaron sin problemas, Rey su hijo Han avanzaron por la pista de cemento, un monje togruta los esperaba.  
—Bienvenidos a nuestro Templo Kronar.  
— Maestro Zankos—exclamó Han.  
—Han Dameron, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.  
—Ella es mi madre, la Gran Maestra Rey Dameron. Mamá, él es el maestro Zankos, quien está a cargo del templo.  
—Un gusto conocerlo, maestro Zankos—exclamó Rey inclinándose respetuosamente.  
—El gusto es mío. Escuché su nombre y de su esfuerzo de restablecer la Orden Jedi.  
—Gracias—exclamó Rey  
—Pasemos al salón—exclamó Zankos mirando a Han— Me alegra tenerte aquí, Dameron; hay algo que nos tiene preocupados y necesitamos su ayuda. La galaxia está en peligro.

La sala de reuniones era amplia con grandes columnas de mármol, con una gran mesa de madera finamente tallada, los tres se ubicaron en sus asientos, Rey estaba intrigada sobre la preocupación de Zankos.  
— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, maestro Zankos? —preguntó Han.  
—Mi viaje a la corriente me permite observar los devenires de la galaxia. Así fue como vi la victoria de la Resistencia, la invasión grysk, el conflicto entre los chiss y los killik como también la tercera guerra civil galáctica.  
—Si has visto la invasión grysk ¿no hizo nada para evitarlo?  
—Conjeturamos, sopesamos las consecuencias de intervenir en la invasión como avisarles un año antes, pero nadie nos hubiera creído, de una manera u otra, los grysk hubiesen tomado la galaxia. El único modo era que su hijo, maestra Dameron, se sacrificase; ese era la única manera que hubieran ganado a los invasores.

Rey se quedó en silencio, tan solo nombrara su hijo fallecido le dolió un poco, pero sabía que no lo había dicho con mala intención. Diez años después de su muerte, aún le dolía pensar en Crix.  
—Entonces…—exclamó Han  
—Sabíamos que sucumbirías al Lado Oscuro, si no lo hubieras hecho, Kylo Ren estaría gobernando ahora.  
—Bueno ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

Zankos humedeció los labios.  
—Viajé en la corriente y vi muerte y destrucción. Todo eso causado por una criatura milenaria, un ente maligno de la Fuerza.

Han abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, había escuchado algo asi, Kylo Ren le contó una historia sobre el Balance de la Fuerza.  
— ¿Te refieres a la Portadora del Caos?  
— ¿A quién se refiere?  
—La Portadora del Caos, tal como su nombre lo dice; es un ente maligno que solo conoce el caos y la destrucción. Su alcance de su poder es…no tiene límites.  
—Ciertamente—exclamó Zankos. — ¿Kylo Ren te contó la historia?  
—Creí que era un mito, un cuento para distraerme.  
— ¿Cuál es esa historia? —preguntó Rey.  
—Hace millones de años, había una familia de Celestiales que se hacían llamar los Únicos, sensibles a la Fuerza y que cada uno, traía el equilibrio a su modo. Padre era el que tenia la mayor conexión con la Fuerza, sus habilidades eran legendarias; la Hija era la Luz de la Fuerza, representaba el Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza; el Hijo, representaba el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza y se decía que podía ver el futuro. Estos seres eran entes que tenían formas humanas y podían cambiar de forma a su antojo. Padre conoció a una mortal, quien también era sensible a la Fuerza y estuvo muy interesada en ello; la Hija estuvo de acuerdo, pero el Hijo no quería que nadie más aprenda los caminos de la Fuerza, pero Padre siguió su plan en mostrarle la Fuerza Viva a la mortal.

Pasaron los años y la mortal dejó de serlo al casarse con Padre; volviéndose un ente místico y pasó a ser conocida como Madre.  
Madre se embriagó del poder que tenía, Hijo le mostró el camino del Lado Oscuro y ella bajó al mundo mortal, sembrando el caos y destrucción. Hijo solo veía muy satisfecho pero Padre no estaba feliz con ello; así que llamó a Madre al planeta donde vivían ellos: Mortis. Madre era muy fuerte, encerró a la Hija y atacó al Hijo, dejándolo al borde de la muerte, pero el Padre, con mucho esfuerzo, la venció y la encerró.  
—Si, la misma historia. Por cierto, muchos dicen que Mortis existe, encerrado en un monolito en el sistema Chrelithium, se dice que allí se concentra la Fuerza del universo.  
El grupo se quedó en silencio, Zankos cruzó los dedos del nerviosismo, Han se masajeó el puente de la nariz.  
— ¿Crees que ha logrado salir de su encierro? —exclamó Rey.  
— ¿Tú crees que exista?  
—Ella es real, caballero Jedi.  
—Es…es difícil creer.  
—Sí, difícil es, pero es cierto, el ente de la Fuerza a logrado romper las cadenas que la ataban en Mortis. Puede estar en cualquier lado.  
— ¿Cómo podríamos ubicarla? —preguntó Rey.  
—Mis visiones me llevaban a Malachor.  
—Y ¿cómo podríamos detenerla? Sé que hay algún modo.  
—La Daga de Mortis—exclamó Zankos— Se encuentra en el Monolito de Mortis, pero es difícil llegar ahí.  
—Para la Fuerza nada es imposible. —exclamó Rey poniéndose de pie— Sé que he venido aquí para conocer el Viaje en la Corriente, pero lo que me has contado es bastante peligroso. Iremos a investigar.  
— ¿Le informaremos al Concejo? —preguntó Han poniéndose de pie también.  
—Sí, abriré un enlace en la nave. Deben estar preparados— y miró a Zankos— Agradezco su advertencia, maestro Zankos; yo y mi hijo averiguaremos sobre este Celestial.  
—Confió en ustedes. —exclamó Zankos.

Madre e hijo salieron del Templo, metidos en sus pensamientos; Rey no sabía que pensar sobre la Portadora del Caos mientras Han pensaba lo complicado era vencerla. Si el Padre, que era un celestial tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para vencerla, se preguntaba como lo iban a hacer ellos.  
—Han—exclamó Rey sacando de sus pensamientos al Caballero Jedi, también sintió una oleada del Lado Oscuro, delante de ellos había una nave moderna donde descendían quince encapuchados. Rey y Han se quedaron quietos, el Lado Oscuro rodeaba a los visitantes; que de a poco se fueron deteniendo, cortándoles el paso.  
—La nave solo está detrás de ellos—susurró Han.  
—Tendremos que pasarlos por encima—exclamó Rey y así, madre e hijo encendieron sus sables de luz— Esperemos que ellos hagan su primera movida.

Quince luces rojas iluminaron el hangar, la dama Sith Kanrey se detuvo, sus iris tornados de un amarillento intenso, observó a Rey.  
—Al fin hemos encontrado a los Jedi—exclamó blandiendo su sable de luz— Morirán aquí, Jedi ¡A la carga!

En posiciones defensivas, Rey contuvo el ataque de un Sith mientras Han empujó con la Fuerza a tres, un Sith fue a su izquierda y el caballero Jedi esquivó, dobló su muñeca y en un movimiento en vertical, le cortó la mitad de la cabeza; mientras Rey esquivaba sin problemas el ataque de dos Sith, deslizándose de rodillas para esquivar el golpe certero de su enemigo, rápidamente se puso de pie y el Sith salió disparado por los aires y giró su muñeca para contener el ataque del otro rival y en un rápido movimiento, hundió su sable en el pecho del Sith.

Han avanzaba a empujones, extendía su mano protésica para lanzar por los aires a su enemigo, Greed se acercó por la espalda del Jedi, pero él ya lo sabía, dándose media vuelta; le amputó el antebrazo y Greed cayó de rodillas, chillando de dolor.  
Kanrey, la dama Sith no podía aguantar más su rabia y corrió hacia Rey, que ya estaba en mitad de camino; la usuaria del Lado Oscuro extendió sus dedos y los rayos de la Fuerza fueron hacia la Gran Maestra Jedi, quien contuvo los rayos con su sable mientras Kanrey se acercaba lentamente.

Han vio a su madre en aprietos, Kanrey ya estaba muy cerca, así que le arrebató el sable a un Sith y se lo lanzó al a mujer oscura, quien, al estar concentrada en Rey, no sintió el peligro y el sable se clavó en su antebrazo.  
Rey, sin perder tiempo, giró su sable de luz en forma horizontal, decapitándola.  
— ¡Vamos, mamá! — apremió Han que ya estaba en la rampa de la nave, Rey, con la velocidad aumentada por medio de la Fuerza, pudo llegar a la nave, pero había Sith cortándoles el paso y Han los derribó con varias cajas metálicas.

Rey cerró la compuerta mientras Han encendía la nave, aún había Sith, pero estos estaban tan malheridos como para intentar hacer algo, Greed veía como los Jedi lograban escapar del lugar.

Con esfuerzo, se puso de pie y contó a los sobrevivientes: con él, solamente eran ocho, gruñó de rabia y vio el cuerpo sin cabeza de Kanrey, acordándose de algo.  
— ¿Dónde está la aprendiz de Kanrey?  
—No está aquí—exclamó un Sith.  
—Bueno, espero que esté en la nave de los Jedi. Mientras tanto, debemos informar el fracaso de nuestra misión con nuestro Lord Sith.

El yate estelar saltó del hiper espacio, Rey y Han al fin pudieron respirar tranquilos, pero sabían que aún no estaban a salvo, el droide R2 activó los sensores y avisó que estaban alejándose del planeta.  
—Tengo que comunicar al Concejo—exclamó la Maestra Jedi— Es increíble que los Sith aún existan. De acuerdo con lo que me dijo el maestro Skywalker, Darth Sidius y Vader fueron los últimos Sith.  
—Tal vez son de la otra rama de usuarios oscuros. La galaxia es enorme…  
—Sí, tienes razón—exclamó Rey— Ahora busquemos un sistema cercano antes de irnos a Malachor. Debemos avisar a Siri.

Rey vio que Han se llevó un dedo a los labios y luego movió la mano, como invitándola a seguir hablando.  
— ¿Hablarás con papá también? —exclamó Han poniéndose de pie, R2 movió su cúpula y emitió sonidos de interrogación, Rey sintió que Han se apagó en la Fuerza, no podía sentirlo a pesar de que lo tenía en sus narices.  
—Sí, extraño a Poe.  
—Bien, yo también quiero hablar con papá, siento que las cosas no terminaron bien con él—exclamó Han y abrió bruscamente una puerta y con el sable encendido.  
—Sal lentamente y no intentes nada, alimaña.  
Una chica, salió con las manos alzadas.  
—Solo…quería escapar…no quería estar con ellos—exclamó la joven— Soy Vesky, mi maestra fue Kanrey.  
— ¿Eres una Sith?  
—Aprendiz.  
— ¿Y qué haces aquí?  
—Me…escondí. No quiero…hacer lo que ellos hacen.  
— ¿Escapas de los Sith?

Vesky asintió, pero Han entrecerró los ojos, de alguna manera, no creía en ninguna palabra de lo que decía la chica.  
—Al menos quiero ir a un planeta civilizado.  
—Estarás con nosotros, no te preocupes—exclamó Rey sonriendo, sondeó a la chica y no percibió maldad alguna, pero Han la miró duramente.  
—Pero, aun así, eres una Sith y te quedarás aquí, en este armario, pero con la diferencia que te esposaré y me darás tu sable de luz.  
—Está bien, es lo justo.

Vesky extendió sus manos, con el sable en el derecho, Han le arrebató el arma y lo enganchó en su cinto para luego proceder a esposarla, y sin decir más, la empujó hacia adentro dándole un portazo.  
—Han.  
—Mamá, es precaución.  
Rey meneó la cabeza, en desacuerdo por la actitud violenta de Han, R2 anunció por medio de sus pitidos que encontró un lugar donde aterrizar. Rey asintió, necesitaba hablar con la Orden Jedi sobre la situación actual: señores Sith.


	8. Centro de Inteligencia

Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney

* * *

Sentada, con las piernas flexionadas se hallaba Vesky en el armario, su plan había funcionado al menos una parte, Rey le creyó su historia de una chica confundida, que no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero su hijo, ese era el verdadero problema, no le creía nada, pero al menos escuchó una parte de su conversación: Malachor ¿Por qué irían ahí en primer lugar? Recordó que Malachor es un planeta cargado del Lado Oscuro, incluso ahí se libró una cruenta guerra contra los Jedi ya hace milenios.

Recordar esa nota historia le llevó a pensar en Kanrey, su maestra; esperaba sentir los deseos de vengarse por su muerte, pero se sorprendía que no tenía tales deseos.  
Kanrey solo fue una maestra que le instruyó en el Lado Oscuro, no tenía afecto hacia ella y sabía que tarde o temprano, ella misma la terminaría matando para que al menos el Concejo la nombrase Dama Sith. Sonrió de solo pensarlo, ya que le faltaba poco para subir de rango, ya sentía que sabía todo y los Jedi solo se encargaron de quitarla del camino.  
Sabía que las esposas que le puso ese Jedi no la iba a detener, pero no convenía delatarse tan pronto, quería que la llevasen a Coruscant en un primer lugar, pero Malachor le intrigaba así que tenía que pensar en un plan por si la dejaban en otro planeta.  
Si tan solo el Jedi idiota le hubiese revisado todo el cuerpo, se habría dado cuenta que llevaba un comunicador debajo del guante, así que, con las manos esposadas, la muñeca tocó su barbilla; su comunicador oculto se encendió, pero no podía explayarse así que mandó un mensaje a Greed: "Estoy con los Jedi. Malachor".

* * *

**Coruscant  
**— ¿Jaz?  
El mencionado alzó la mirada, Shara se hallaba en el umbral, el piloto de la Primera Orden dejó el datapad.  
— ¿Sales a algún sitio?  
—Si—exclamó la Dama Jedi acercándose al piloto— Kaity tuvo una idea de reunirnos en un tapcafe para animar a Miri. Desde lo que le pasó a su hermano, está bastante desaminada.  
—Entiendo—exclamó Jazz envolviendo a Shara en un abrazo— ¿Lo de Temiri?  
—No hemos vuelto a hablar desde que nos vimos en el callejón—exclamó Shara y sacó una caja, donde la abrió, era un juego de maquillaje— Tengo un plan.

Jaz estaba confundido ¿un juego de maquillaje?  
—Y ¿Qué nos ayudará eso?  
—Gracias a BB-8 mandé un mensaje encriptado a Kaydel, quien irá al tapcafe casualmente por un caf y le daré este regalo.  
— ¿Un juego de maquillaje?  
—Aquí camuflado esta un holo mensaje de lo que planeamos hacer. Kaydel nos cubrirá las espaldas, ella tiene gente que confía.  
—Eso es bueno—exclamó Jaz respirando tranquilo— Cuando me contaste que tenías intención de colarte en el Centro de Inteligencia, no se me ocurría un plan para ingresar.  
—Ella nos ayudará a entrar y salir, una vez que estemos ahí; ya estaremos por nuestra cuenta.  
—Bien—exclamó Jazz— ¿Pero no le llamará la atención la gente que le des un regalo a la jefa adjunta de la Inteligencia?  
—No, porque saben que Kaydel y Rey fueron amigas desde la época de la Resistencia. Cuando era niña, Kaydel me decía que era su sobrina favorita, un poco en broma, un poco en serio.  
— Suena bien—exclamó Jaz dándole un beso corto a su novia— ¿Y quienes se suben a la misión?  
—Se unieron Kaity y Rori, solo nos falta uno.  
—Bueno, no detendré más y anda a reunirte con tus amigas. Voy a hablar con mis padres.  
—Nos vemos, Jaz— exclamó Shara despidiéndose de su pareja con un beso, luego la Jedi fue hacia la puerta y desapareció de su vista.

* * *

**Toth.**

Seimos Cron, el Señor de los Sith, aguardaba las noticias del equipo salió ya hace varias semanas. No estaba ansioso, pero necesitaba saberlo si llegaron a localizar a la entidad misteriosa o si exterminaron a la Jedi Rey.  
Un maestro Sith se acercó hacia el Señor Sith, en cuclillas, agachó la mirada.  
—Señor.  
—Dime, maestro Clay ¿tienes noticias?  
—Greed logró ponerse en contacto con nosotros—exclamó Zeed Clay alzando la mirada— Se encontró con los Jedi en Zallas.  
—Y ¿fueron exterminados?  
—No, señor. Los Jedi lograron derrotar a varios de los nuestros, de los quince solo ocho han sobrevivido, y los Jedi escaparon.  
—Subestimamos a los Jedi—exclamó Cron apretando los puños— Así que Rey y su hijo son Jedi muy fuertes. ¿Por qué Greed se puso en contacto con usted y no lo hizo Kanrey, que es la líder del escuadrón?  
—La dama Sith fue uno de los caídos en combate. La Maestra Rey la decapitó, pero no todo son malas noticias, mi señor. La aprendiza de Kanrey logró colarse en la nave de los Jedi, pero no volvió a contactarse nuevamente, pero le informó un planeta: Malachor.  
— ¿Malachor? —se preguntó Seimos Cron, masajeándose la barbilla. — ¿Te dijo Greed que es Zallas?  
—Es un planeta de monjes, que tienen visiones del futuro. Greed le interrogó a uno de ellos, aparentemente Malachor puede ser el refugio de la entidad misteriosa.  
—Tiene sentido. —exclamó Cron— Malachor es un planeta cargado del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, tal como Dromund Kaas o Korriban— dijo Seimos y presionó un botón en el reposabrazos de su sillón— Acércate, maestro Jeron Varth.

No tardó más de dos minutos para que el maestro Sith Jeron apareciese en el salón, al igual que Zeed, se arrodilló ante el señor Sith.  
— ¿Qué es lo que desea de mí, señor?  
—La misión liderada por la dama Kanrey fracasó, solamente han sobrevivido ocho de los nuestros.

Jeron alzó la vista, su expresión no decía nada, pero el fondo estaba preocupado por su hia, por lo cual, formuló su pregunta evitando sonar preocupado.  
—Y ¿la aprendiz de Kanrey fue…?  
—Ah, ella fue la más lista de sus compañeros—exclamó Seimos— Vive, pero se coló en la nave de los Jedi, no ha vuelto a contactarse, tal vez por precaución, pero ella está segura que irán a Malachor.  
— ¿Malachor?  
—Se presume que la entidad se encuentra en ese planeta—exclamó Zeed mirando a Jeron Varth.  
—Así que enviaré a otro equipo. Tú serás el encargado formar tu equipo, Clay, Varth irás con ellos.  
—Lo haremos, señor.

* * *

Era el mediodía en Coruscant y eso significaba que las calles estaban muy concurridas en el planeta ciudad, Shara llegó al tapcafe, ingresó y el local estaba atiborrado de gente, era bastante amplio y varias mesas ocupadas; los droides camareros volaban en cada dirección, ya sea para dejarles el pedido de los comensales o tomar la orden de los recién llegados.  
— ¡Aquí, Shara!

La mencionada giró a su derecha y vio a una mujer rubia, era Kaity que la saludaba con la mano en alto, se acercó con una sonrisa.  
—Shara ¿Cómo estás? —exclamó Kaity.  
—Bien ¿Cómo lo llevas, Miri?  
—Estoy más calmada que la última vez—exclamó Miri—mirando a Shara. — Extraño a Julian.  
—Lo echamos de menos—exclamó Kaity sentándose al igual que Shara.  
— ¿Rori?  
—Se le está haciendo tarde, pero llegará—exclamó Kaity— el droide camarero ha pasado dos veces por aquí, le he dicho que tomaremos la orden cuando estemos las cuatro aquí, pero parece enfadado.  
Shara sonrió mientras leía la carta, encontró la bebida que tomaría, pero buscaba algo para acompañar así que eligió solo un sánguche de nerf.  
—Y ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jaz?  
— ¿El piloto de la Primera Orden? —exclamó Miri, Shara sintió que las mejillas se coloreaban.  
—Bueno, las cosas no podían ir mucho mejor. Nos entendemos, comprende lo que quiero y sé lo que él busca, nos apoyamos mutuamente.  
—Que bien—exclamó Kaity sonriendo.  
— ¿Tú padre que dice que salgas con un piloto de la Primera Orden?  
—No lo sé. Sé que mis padres han tenido que luchar contra la Primera Orden, pero Jaz es…diferente. Sé que no le hizo mucha gracia la primera vez que empezamos a salir que fue durante la invasión grysk—recordó Shara— Pero creo que lo está aceptando.  
— ¡Hola, chicas!

Había llegado Rori, la hija de Finn y de Rose, de piel morena y cabello corto, tenía casi la misma edad de Shara. Ella y Rori crecieron juntas, pero luego cada una fue por su lado, Shara a la Academia Jedi mientras Rori a la Academia militar, siendo actualmente una oficial del ejército de la Alianza Galáctica.  
— ¡Rori! —exclamó Shara abrazando a su amiga.  
—Disculpen la tardanza—explicó la morena de cabello rizado— Escribir un informe me ha tomado mucho tiempo.  
—Bueno, ya que estamos todas aquí—exclamó Kaity sonriendo y levantó una mano, el droide camarero se acercó y cada una de las chicas hicieron su pedido.

Miri empezó a sentirse mejor, al estar rodeado de sus viejas amigas era lo que necesitaba, se percató que los padres de Kaity no estaba relacionada con ellas, los padres de Shara, así como de Rori y los de ella, fueron compañeros y amigos desde la época de la Resistencia: Poe, Rey, Finn, Rose y Jessika.  
El camarero no tardó en hacerles llegar su pedido, bebidas y emparedados, Miri dio un sorbo a su bebida y pensó en su hermano, solo en aquel sótano, sedado y nadie tenía idea de lo que le pasaba.  
—Iré a lavarme la cara—exclamó Miri poniéndose de pie, asintieron ellas y la piloto fue a los servicios, juntó agua en las palmas de su mano y se humedeció el rostro.  
Al tener los ojos cerrados, vio en su mente una criatura extraña: rostro humano pero los ojos huecos donde se veía la vía láctea y una sonrisa siniestra con dientes afilados.  
Abrió los ojos bruscamente y dio un salto atrás asustada y sin comprender la visión que tuvo; llena de miedo salió del baño y fue hacia la mesa donde estaba sus amigas, pero no eran ellas.

Las impostoras se veían exactamente igual que sus amigas y no entendía cómo fue posible eso ¿acaso los comensales lograron inmovilizar a sus amigas y los impostores fingen ser ellas?  
Tembló de miedo, su hermano tenía razón, había impostores y no sabía la razón porque se hacían pasar por ellas.  
—Miri ¿estás bien? —preguntó Shara mirándola con preocupación.  
—Impostora—sacó su blaster y apuntó a Shara, quien un segundo esquivó el disparo, los comensales gritaron de miedo y el caos se apoderó del local.  
— ¿! ¡¿Dónde están mis amigas?!  
Rori gateó mientras Kaity y Shara usaron las mesas como escudo, en medio de la confusión; Miri escapó del local, Shara se puso de pie y corrió a la salida seguida de Rori y Kaity, pero al salir, observó que varios agentes ya tenían inmovilizada a su amiga.  
— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ellas son impostoras!

Kaity se acercó al oficial al cargo, pero Rori la detuvo.  
—Iré yo—exclamó Rori y se acercó al capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales.  
—Soy Rori, agente del ejército…  
—Sé quién eres, Tico—exclamó el capitán de malas maneras—Pero esta mujer vendrá con nosotros por incitar al desorden público. Llévensela.

Amordazada y en calma debido a un sedante que le suministraron, le subieron a una van, Rori se acercó.  
— ¿A dónde la llevarán?  
—No estas autorizada para saber eso, Tico.

Rori se quedó en su sitio, Kaity y Shara se acercaron, sin poder hacer nada y viendo como los agentes se llevaban a su amiga.  
—No sé cómo reaccionará Jess sobre esto—exclamó Shara.  
—Ella no es Jedi…  
—Pero es piloto, así que si tienen el derecho de llevarse—exclamó Rori— Tenemos un espacio donde podría estar cómoda, pero sé que la llevaran a un lugar vigilado.  
—El centro de Inteligencia—susurró Kaity—Vamos, debemos ver a Temiri y contarle.

* * *

**Centro de Inteligencia**

Las puertas de duracero se abrieron, donde cruzó Maris Gale acompañada de sus guardaespaldas y un mandaloriano, delante de ella la esperaba Natale Valkor, agente de Inteligencia.  
El lugar era una sala amplia donde un enorme vidrio separaba a las presentes de los dos prisioneros: Jillou Mass y Miri Reath.  
— ¿Ella es la recién llegada? —pregunto Maris Gale acercándose a la vidriera, Natale se acercó.  
—Si, Jefa de Estado.  
— Disparó a la multitud, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, así lo vimos en las holograbaciones, pero lo curioso es que no es Jedi.  
—No, pero es hija de un maestro Jedi. Por supuesto, sus padres fueron notificados— exclamó Maris y miró al mandaloriano— Gorkan me contó algo muy interesante. En el sótano de la Orden Jedi descubrió que esconden a otro Jedi enfermo mentalmente.  
—Vaya—exclamó Natale.  
—Quiero que convoques un equipo y lo traigas aquí—exclamó Maris frunciendo el ceño. — Es imperdonable que me hayan ocultado algo así.  
—Yo las acompañaré—exclamó Gorkan— Crol me dará un buen equipo para evitar una confrontación con los Jedi.  
—Lo haré, señora—exclamó Natale Valkor.  
Maris Gale no dijo una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y al igual que Gorkan, salieron de la sala, dejando sola a la agente de Inteligencia, quien su sonrisa se extendió por toda la cara y sus ojos verdes se volvieron negros.

* * *

Caía la noche en Coruscant, Shara se hallaba en su habitación, con las cortinas cerradas, las figuras holográficas de color azul de Rori y Kaity. El tema de conversación era sobre Miri, Shara se masajeaba la sien mientras ellas hablaban sobre cómo proceder.  
— ¿Temiri se ha comunicado? —preguntó Rori.  
—Es hora de unirse a esta conversación—exclamó Shara fijándose en su crono— Solo me dijo que encontró la última integrante para nuestra operación.  
—La verdad esto…me da algo de escalofríos—exclamó Rori.  
—Siri le dijo a Temiri que haga lo que crea correcto. Es una buena idea de parte de él—exclamó Kaity.  
—Sí, debemos rescatar a nuestros colegas del Centro de Inteligencia. Con el jaleo que armó Miri, tuve que encontrarme con Kaydel en otro lugar. Así que ella está al tanto de lo que vamos a hacer— exclamó Shara y vio una luz parpadeante— Es Temiri.  
—Shara—exclamó Tem— La verdad ha sido un reto entablar una conversación clandestina con ustedes.  
— ¿Auditores que te pisan los talones? Entiendo lo que dices, maestro Blagg— exclamó Kaity.  
—Esto debe ser rápido—exclamó Rori— Debo reportarme en quince minutos.  
—Bien, la nueva integrante es Jess Pava.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, Shara se humedeció los labios. Jess es la esposa de Dan quien es el maestro Jedi que está en el Concejo.  
—Sé lo que están pensando—exclamó Temiri— Y les recuerdo que yo también estoy en el Concejo Jedi. Dan lo sabe y mientras Siri no le pregunte nada, no abrirá la boca.  
—Entiendo lo de Jess—dijo Rori apenada— Es duro saber que tu hija está en el centro de Inteligencia.  
—Un momento…—exclamó Kaity fijándose en algo— Lo siento chicos, debo irme. Algo está pasando en el Templo.  
—Debo irme entonces—exclamó Shara.  
—No, quédate en tu casa, Shara—exclamó Temiri frunciendo el ceño, posiblemente él también recibió un mensaje— Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos.

Kaity y Temiri cortaron la comunicación, quedando solo Rori.  
—Rori ¿hay una manera que mi papá pueda comunicarse con el tio Finn?  
—Está dolido, Shara, pero creo que él debería ir al mismo cuartel. Es su mejor amigo, no me gusta verlos así de distanciados.  
—Siento mucho lo que causó mi hermano…  
—No te culpo, Shara—exclamó Rori apenada— Esto es culpa de Kylo Ren. Papá y el tío Poe volverán a hablarse, estoy segura de eso—exclamó Rori sonriendo— Tengo que irme.  
—Nos vemos, amiga y estaremos hablando.  
Rori despareció en un chasquido, Shara estaba intrigada sobre lo que le pasaba el Templo, pero estaba realmente cansada y como decía Temiri, ellos podían encargarse.

Se tiró a la cama y miró al techo, pensó en su madre y en su hermano, y entonces, decidió dejar de bloquear su enlace de mellizos, abriendo su mente hacia él, pero lo sentía lejano y sabia la razón.  
—Shara— exclamó Jaz en el umbral de la puerta— ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Shara se puso de pie y siguió a Jaz por el pasadizo hasta llegar a la sala, quien se estaba en penumbras.  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Jaz?  
—Umm…ya lo verás—exclamó el piloto y embajador de la Primera Orden— Solo párate aquí, en el centro—y la Jedi procedió como indicaba el hombre, la sala se iluminó tenuemente, el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos y la Jedi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  
—Cuando te conocí, en Ithor; sé que no era un buen momento por la guerra contra los grysks, pero ese día, me cautivaste por tu manera de ver las cosas. Cuando me salvaste la vida en Borleias, ahí fue el momento que supe que estaba totalmente prendado de ti.  
—Oh, Jaz…recuerdo ese día, fue nuestro primer beso.  
—Solo quería que el momento se detuviese. Me encantas, Shara; a pesar de que estuvimos separados tres años, nunca dejé de pensar en ti y supe lo que sentía era para toda la vida.  
—Para toda la vida—repitió Shara— Sé a dónde quieres ir, piloto— sonrió con picardía.— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí, Jazzon Irard.

Jaz sonrió y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mujer y Shara saltó hacia al cuello del piloto, donde empezó a besarlo, Jaz retrocedió y cayeron al sillón, sin dejarse de mostrar su pasión, el anillo de compromiso brillaba a la luz suave de la habitación.


	9. La Portadora del Caos

DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Disney

* * *

No era un mal lugar para esconderse de los Sith, pero bastaba para que Rey pudiese comunicarse con el Templo Jedi.  
El viejo droide astromecánico RD2-D2 ayudó a Rey a conectarse con el Templo, pero para su sorpresa tenía una llamada entrante, que pertenecía Poe.  
—Luego hablaremos con el Templo, R2; veamos la llamada de Poe— exclamó Rey y el droide pitó.  
La figura holográfica del expiloto apareció ante la maestra Jedi.  
—Rey.  
—Poe—exclamó la veterana Jedi sonriendo— Te he extrañado tanto.  
—Yo también—exclamó Poe— Hay tantas cosas que decirte, pero lo primero es ¿Has pensado irte a Ossus? Recordé que ese planeta no forma parte de la Alianza Galáctica.

Rey lo había olvidado por completo.  
—Verdad—exclamó la mujer— Lo olvidé, pero es una buena idea, pero tengo una misión.  
— ¿Estás con Han?  
—Sí.  
—Bueno, cuando se termine la misión, podemos irnos a Ossus.  
—Si, suena fantástico—exclamó con una sonrisa— Ossus siempre fue mi favorito, por cierto ¿Cilliana?  
—Ella está bien, hablé con Tara Lar y está de acuerdo que empiece su entrenamiento Jedi.  
—Por eso me decías de Ossus ¿verdad?  
—Sí, la llevaré ahí, al Templo Jedi de Ossus y tenía la esperanza de vernos.  
—Nos veremos, cariño—exclamó Rey y en la imagen apareció Shara, quien sonrió.  
—Mamá.  
— Shara ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Rey y la caballero Jedi le mostró el anillo, Rey la miró asombrada.  
— ¡Felicitaciones, Shara! Me encantaría estar con ustedes.  
—Si no puedes, mamá; la boda la haré en Ossus, Jaz no tiene ningún problema.

Han miraba la reunión familiar, aún no quería intervenir, pero ver la imagen de su melliza le alegro, pero escuchó voces en un rincón; se escondió en la Fuerza para que Vesky no lo sintiese y se acercó sigilosamente hacia su cabina.  
—…sí, papá. No sé en que planeta estoy, pero sí sé que nos vamos a Malachor…  
Han irrumpió en el armario, Vesky dio un respingo y el comunicador se le cayó en la cual el Jedi lo atrajo con la Fuerza.  
— ¿Vesky?  
—No, soy Han Dameron; un Jedi.  
—Jedi, más te vale que no toques a mi hija.  
—Vaya, no sabía que los Sith se preocupaban por los suyos. No te preocupes, Sith; su hija está segura con los Jedi pero no puedo asegurar su integridad en Malachor.  
—No veo la hora de matarte, Jedi.  
—Bueno, admito que los Caballeros de Ren han sido mi especialidad, pero los Sith no harán mucha diferencia. Estoy impaciente en conocerlo, señor.  
Aplastó el comunicador y miró con furia a Vesky Varth, quien no dijo nada.  
—Sabía que era una pantomima, pero es tarde para cambiar de planes. Iremos a Malachor, pero luego estas por tu cuenta.  
Le cerró la puerta y la Sith apretó los dientes, hirviendo de la rabia.

* * *

**Coruscant**

Shara no podía creer que Maris Gale se haya atrevido asaltar el Templo Jedi y secuestrar a Julian, ya que eso le parecía. Un grupo de soldados de élite ingresaron por la fuerza al Templo, los Jedi no podían intervenir por temor a iniciar una refriega sin sentido; la mediación de Siri Tharen no surtió efecto.  
— ¿Creen que alguien le dio el soplo a Maris Gale? —preguntó Rori.  
Estaban en un establecimiento abandonado, no solo Shara y Rori se encontraban ahí, también estaban Temiri, Jess, Kaity y el droide BB-8, quien pitó.  
—No creo—exclamó Temiri— Que Julian estuviese en el sótano solamente lo sabía el Alto Concejo, Kaity y Shara.  
—Sí—exclamó Kaity— Debió ser uno de los auditores quien descubrió.  
— ¿Y cómo haremos para rescatar a mis hijos? — preguntó Jess.  
—Por eso los he llamado—exclamó Shara— Jaz y yo lo hemos conversado, Tem está de acuerdo. Asaltaremos el Centro de Inteligencia.  
—Vaya— exclamó Rori.  
— ¿Y cómo sabemos en qué ala están?  
—Kaydel me ayudó en eso—exclamó Shara— Están en el sótano y me contó algo que no lo podía creer y creo que podría tener sentido a como encontraron a Julian.  
— ¿Qué es?  
—Tiene guardias mandalorianos.

Un silencio sepulcral rodeó a los presentes, BB-8 movió la cabeza y emitió un suave silbido.  
—Entonces…eso explica todo—exclamó Temiri.  
—Pero no sabemos si usa también mandalorianos como agentes policiales.  
— ¿Y cual es el plan? —exclamó Jess endureciendo la mirada— Si tengo que enfrentarme al mismo Kylo Ren para rescatar a mis hijos, lo haré.  
—Son dos mandalorianos, pero el resto son solamente guardias de la Alianza—explicó Jaz— A cada uno le daré un comlink encriptado no rastreable. Les recomendaría que escogiesen un nombre en clave. Yo seré Guante Negro.  
—Palillo—exclamó Shara.  
—Barrendero—exclamó Temiri.  
—Azul—habló Jess.  
—Ronto—escogió Kaity.  
—Tuercas—exclamó Rori.  
—Bien, BB-8 nos ayudará con esta y lo haremos esta noche—exclamó Jaz.

Ya caía la noche en Coruscant, un deslizador se detuvo en un callejón, Shara activó su comlink.  
—Enlace Mental Oscuro, Palillos y Barrendero en el punto.  
—Azul en el punto de extracción.  
—Estoy trabajando con los "ojos" del lugar. Les daré una señal—exclamó Rori refiriéndose a las holo cámaras de seguridad.  
—Guante Negro cubriendo la salida—exclamó Jaz.  
—Bien, vamos—susurró Shara.

El deslizador dio una vuelta a la manzana, se detuvo en una calle desierta donde Temiri y Shara bajaron, se vistieron con armaduras mandalorianas para luego emprender una veloz carrera aumentada por la Fuerza.  
Habían llegado a la parte de atrás del Centro de Inteligencia donde había un deslizador negro, las luces parpadearon una vez, indicando que Jaz estaba cubriéndolos.  
—Kaydel nos dio esta entrada y es nuestra única salida—explicó Shara.  
—Asi que Kaydel dejó sin vigilar esa puerta—exclamó Temiri.  
—Dejó a un novato a cargo. Solo debemos ser listos.  
—Bien, en marcha.  
Los dos no iban a usar sus sables de luz, BB-8 los acompañaba ya que su sensor les ayudaría a alertar a los guardias que hacían sus rondas. Jaz se ocultó en las sombras, Temiri extendió su mano sobre el pomo sin tocarlo y usando la Fuerza, la abrió.  
Shara fue la primera en ingresar y el guardia se congeló para que luego Temiri lo durmiese en un golpe. BB-8 rodó, colocándose entre las piernas de Shara, Temiri cerró la puerta, Shara activó su comlink.  
— ¿Tuercas?  
—Las cámaras están congeladas, solo tienen veinte minutos para rescatarlos antes que se den cuenta.  
—En marcha.

BB-8 les indicó que tenían que seguir el pasillo y doblar a la izquierda, rodó hacia adelante mientras Temiri y Shara le seguían.  
No se encontraron con nadie y al llegar al final donde se abrían ambas aberturas, se detuvieron; BB-8 giró su cabeza y una luz roja parpadeó.  
—Hay gente—exclamó Shara y Temiri se abrió a la Fuerza.  
—Capto una presencia—susurró el Jedi mayor, avanzó un paso y vio a un guardia de espaldas; avanzó sigilosamente y con un dardo tranquilizante, llegó a la espalda de él, le tapó la boca y luego, hundió en el dardo en el cuello.  
Luego acomodó el cuerpo hacia la pared.  
—Dulces sueños—exclamó Temiri y doblaron a la izquierda, BB-8les instó a que siguiera de frente.

Los Jedi no tuvieron problemas para sacarse de encima a los guardias que se encontraban, pero sabían que sería sospechoso dejar cuerpos tirados así que optaron por tomar atajos hasta llegar a un turboascensor, la droide bola les indicó que el laboratorio se encontraba en el sótano así que ingresaron y descendieron a la planta baja.  
Pobremente iluminada, avanzaron hasta llegar a una puerta metálica.  
—Se nos acaba el tiempo—susurró Tuercas— Deben apresurarse.

Shara se colocó a un lado de la puerta y Temiri, ingresó; dos mandalorianos se giraron.  
—No nos informaron del cambio de guardia.  
— ¿No? Pero si enviaron la notificación hace cinco minutos.  
—Debo corroborar esto.

Temiri sacó un bastón de duracero y golpeó con fuerza a la cabeza del mandaloriano, tirándolo al suelo y Shara se abalanzó contra el otro mando, tirándolo al piso, forcejeando y Temiri le pateó en la cabeza.  
—Vaya, Barrendero—exclamó sorprendida.  
—No te preocupes, el casco le protege, pero, aun así, está dormido.  
Shara se puso de pie y se acercó al vitral, los tres estaban congelados en carbonita, Temiri abrió el vitral y Shara examinó una de las planchas de carbonita.  
—Tiene deslizadores.  
—Chicos…es mejor que se apuren—instó Rori.  
Las tres planchas de carbonita se elevaron, flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo, BB-8 rodó a la salida, los Jedi empujaron las planchas.

Una vez que salieron del turboascensor hacia el pasillo, no encontraron a nadie, pero acomodaron las planchas hacia adelante. Activaron en sus cascos mandalorianos el modo visión contra niebla.  
—Amigo, activa la niebla.  
La droide bola soltó una gran humareda blanca y avanzaron rápidamente hacia la salida, Rori les anunció que el tiempo se acabó y que las cámaras nuevamente estaban operativas.  
—Bueno, Tuercas; estamos cerca. Busca un lugar donde guarecerte. Guante Negro, atento.  
BB-8 anunció por medio de pitidos que a la espalda varios guardias les pisaban los talones y lograron salir del lugar, el deslizador de Jaz los esperaba.  
—Vamos—exclamó Jaz ayudándolos a subir las planchas, los guardias aparecieron en el umbral y Temiri empezó a dispararles, Shara y Jaz subieron la última plancha, seguidamente se subieron al deslizador, Temiri lanzó una bomba de humo y se subió al deslizador.  
Arrancó nada más subirse, Jaz sacó su comlink.  
—Es posible que tengamos compañía. Azul, estate lista.  
—Copiado.

El deslizador esquivaba a los otros transportes, en una gran velocidad, por el retrovisor vio que ya la fuerza policial empezaba a perseguirlos.  
—Tuercas, es hora.  
A la izquierda apareció otro deslizador, igual al suyo, se colocaron a la misma altura y empezaron a cruzarse entre sí y en una intersección, el de Jaz se fue a la izquierda y el de Rori a la derecha.  
—Al menos esto bastará para reducir a nuestros perseguidores.  
Dos deslizadores les seguían y Jaz se elevó hacia el cielo de Coruscant, Temiri empezó a sentir algo de nervios, pero lo ocultó muy bien.  
— ¿Este deslizador puede elevarse tanto?  
—Sí, yo lo modifiqué para que sea así.  
— ¿Y así no sabrán que somos nosotros los verdaderos y no Tuercas?  
—Rori también tiene esta tecnología. Por cierto, a esta altura no podrán escuchar lo que estamos hablando.  
—Pero ahora tengan cuidado, porque descenderé—exclamó Jaz.  
Y el deslizador hizo un descenso vertiginoso hasta llegar al otro lado de la ciudad de Coruscant, ya no había deslizadores policiales persiguiéndolos, pero aun así fueron presurosos hasta el hangar.

Ahí estaba Jess Pava, al lado de un carguero de transporte, quien corrió hacia ellos mientras descargaban las planchas de carbonita.  
—Esta arpía—maldijo entre dientes al ver a sus hijos en carbonita— No debería sorprenderme, los de la Primera Orden siempre han sido unos puercos. Excepto tú, Jaz.  
—No hay problema—exclamó Jaz, lejos de ofenderse.  
Una vez que las planchas se fueron directos a la bodega del carguero, Jess abrazó a Shara, Jaz y Temiri.  
—Muchas gracias.  
—No sabemos que les pasa, así que, si los van a descongelar, que estén bien asegurados.  
—Lo sé, Shara—exclamó Jess.  
—Neespi irá a Ossus en cinco días. —exclamó Temiri— Y que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
Jess sonrió con tristeza y se subió al carguero, los tres restantes no se quedaron a observar la partida de la retirada piloto de la Resistencia, ya que fueron hacia el deslizador.  
—Bueno, todo ha salido bien—exclamó Temiri, bajándose del deslizador en un punto alejado del centro— Buscaré un transporte desde aquí.  
— Lo único que sé es que Gale estará echa una furia cuando se entere y nos echará la culpa—exclamó Shara.  
—Pero no tiene pruebas—exclamó Temiri— Nuestros rostros estaban cubiertos con un casco mandaloriano y no hemos usado la Fuerza.  
—Bien, mantengámonos comunicados.  
— Nos vemos—exclamó Temiri.  
El deslizador nuevamente se puso en marcha y fue hacia un callejón, la Jedi se retiró la armadura mandaloriana y se colocó ropas de civil, y dejando atrás el transporte, salieron del callejón y se fueron caminando tomados de la mano, mientras veían a los deslizadores pasar a su lado.

* * *

**Malachor.  
**Malachor era un planeta infestado del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza y por ello no era nada raro para Rey que la criatura milenaria decidiese asentarse en lugar.  
Los cielos estaban cubiertos de nubes negras pero el sol rojizo lograba filtrar sus rayos luminosos, pero aún así el lugar estaba casi en penumbras, el suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres y armaduras milenarias.  
—Aquí se libró una violenta batalla me parece—exclamó Han.  
—Hace milenios, si—exclamó Rey, Vesky avanzaba detrás de ellos, sin decir nada, pero sentía el Lado Oscuro rodearla y sentía que le daban la bienvenida.  
—Con el Lado Oscuro en este lugar será difícil sentir llegar a los Sith—exclamó Han mirado a Vesky con desprecio, Rey no lo hizo, pero se detuvo al ver una gran pirámide que se hallaba ante ellos.  
—Tiene la forma…  
—De un holocrón Sith—terminó la frase de Han, Rey mirando el monumento, pero esa pirámide le faltaba la punta.  
—Tenemos compañía—exclamó Han mirando a un punto en la base de la pirámide, no muy lejos de allí, se hallaba un grupo de Sith.  
—Jedi—exclamó Greed acercándose con una sonrisa— Bienvenidos al Templo Sith de hace mil años atrás.

Zed Clay y Jeron Varth dieron un paso adelante.  
—Él es mi padre—señaló Vesky mirando a Jeron, un Sith alto de cabellera negra. Han se dio cuenta que los Sith tenían tatuajes faciales.  
—Al menos, deja que mi hija se acerque a mi—exclamó Jeron.  
—Ella es libre—exclamó Rey, Vesky fue al encuentro de su padre, no se abrazaron, pero el Sith adulto colocó una mano en la cabeza de su hija.  
—Así que tú eres la Gran Maestra Jedi, Rey. Me da gusto de conocerte al fin. —exclamó Jeron y miró a Han— Y ese debe ser tu hijo, el antiguo Caballero de Ren.  
— ¿A que han venido? —exclamó Rey, Han se humedeció los labios; eran demasiados Sith, un poco más de los que se enfrentó en la estación espacial.  
—A conocer a la criatura milenaria—exclamó Zed Clay— Despertó y buscamos que sea nuestra aliada en nuestra conquista de la galaxia.  
—Nosotros también hemos venido a conocerla—exclamó Han— Así que hagamos un trato: no intentar matarnos entre sí antes de verla.  
—Es buen trato—soltó Greed mirando con rabia al Jedi— Luego, te mataré Jedi.  
—Basta, hay que subir al Templo. —exclamó Jeron.

Cuando los Sith les dieron la espalda para subir a la pirámide, Rey sacó su comlink.  
—R2, ten lista la nave para un escape rápido.  
Un pitido de confirmación fue suficiente para la maestra Jedi, así que, junto con su hijo, siguió a los Sith.

Una vez que llegaron al rellano, observaron que la puerta estaba dañada por rayos de la Fuerza e ingresaron al interior, donde el piso y las paredes había dibujos de figuras triangulares, los presentes empezaron a sentir un halo de frio y al frente de ellos, emergió una sombra; una mujer humana, con una gran belleza y cabellos rubios.  
—Sean bienvenidos.

Los Sith, a excepción de Zed, Greed, Jeron y Vesky, se arrodillaron; Rey frunció el ceño, de las manos de la mujer se tornaron en tentáculos, el cabello rubio se tornó blanco y los ojos azules desaparecieron para formar dos puntos negros, profundos como un pozo y la sonrisa se ensanchó hasta las orejas, mostrando pequeños colmillos.  
—Jedi y Sith—exclamó la extraña criatura— Han llegado a mi guarida provisional…  
— ¿Quién eres? —interrumpió Vesky.  
—Soy Abeloth, la Portadora del Caos.  
— ¿Cómo te liberaste de tu encierro? —preguntó Han y Abeloth sonrió aún más.  
—No fue tan difícil, las guerras que han provocado ustedes a lo largo de los siglos han aflojado mis cadenas y alimentado mi espíritu—exclamó Abeloth y extendió sus tentáculos— Y sumado a eso, la muerte de Padre.  
— ¿Te refieres al celestial que vivía en Mortis, con la Hija y el Hijo?  
Jeron miró a Rey, curioso de saber más de esas cosas, Abeloth entornó sus ojos y miró fijamente a la maestra Jedi, quien sintió un escalofrió.  
— ¿Jedi, ¿verdad? Oh, sí; reconozco a uno cuando lo veo y no necesariamente por el sable de luz que veo colgado en tu cinto. Tres Jedi: un maestro y un caballero con su aprendiz estuvieron en Mortis. Los sentí nada más llegar al planeta, los otros dos Jedi no los conozco, pero al Caballero, sí ¿Deseas que te lo diga, Jedi? Lo conocían como el Elegido…el Héroe sin miedo.

Extendió sus tentáculos hacia la frente de Zed Clay, quien gritó de horror, el absoluto terror se reflejó en el rostro del Sith y giró bruscamente mirando a sus compañeros, encendió su sable laser.  
— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?¡  
— ¿Zed? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Greed, Rey retrocedió un paso; el apodo de Héroe sin miedo no le sonaba en absoluto, pero otro título: el Elegido, sí y eso lo escuchó de los labios de Luke Skywalker y si no se equivocaba, Abeloth podría estar refiriéndose a Anakin Skywalker.  
— ¡Eres un impostor! —exclamó Zed mirando con furia a Greed, Abeloth se rió y avanzó de costado, sus tentáculos vibraron al rozar al suelo.

Rey y Han se miraron entre sí, Zed Clay percibía como impostores a sus compañeros, de la misma forma como se comportaba Jillou Mass, Julian y Miri.  
— ¿Tú…has tenido algo que ver con los Jedi Mass y Reath? —preguntó Han y Abeloth lo miró.  
— ¿Asi se llaman esos personajes? Ellos sufren lo que yo llamo Psicosis de la Fuerza. Yo elijo a quien perturbar su mente como a Clay, quien será mi avatar entre los Sith ya que en Coruscant tengo uno.  
—Eso explica porque tres sensibles a la Fuerza en Coruscant han perdido la mente. Abeloth, debes poner fin a esto.  
—He venido a traer caos, es mi naturaleza, Jedi; soy una Celestial y nada puede vencerme.

Los Sith encendieron sus armas, iluminando de luces escarlatas en la estancia, Abeloth soltó una carcajada y un Sith blandió su arma hacia la cabeza de la entidad, pero ella esquivó fácilmente y Zed Clay atravezó con su arma en la espalda de su compañero.  
—Maténla—exclamó Jeron y junto con Vesky retrocedió, Rey vio que un tentáculo iba hacia ella y tuvo que esquivarla, cayendo al suelo. Han la ayudo a levantarse.

Zed Clay luchaba contra tres Sith, retrocedia y se le veía el miedo, Greed lanzó rayos de la Fuerza hacia Abeloth, quien se deslizó con gracia y sus tentáculos, que se transformaron en lanzas, perforó el vientre de dos Sith y los lanzó fuera del recinto, Han y Rey salieron rápidamente del Templo Sith al igual que Jeron y Vasky.  
Abeloth vio la huida de ellos, pero no se molestó en perseguirlos, ya que tarde o temprano les daría caza, seguía moviéndose, los sables no le afectaban mucho ya que simplemente era como tratar de apuñalar un corriente de agua.  
Greed veía como sus guerreros morían sin reparo, Zed Clay luchaba arrodillado debido a sus heridas graves, y uno de ellos, lo mató sin contemplaciones y remordimiento pero no vio venir a Abeloth, quien lo electrocutó con la Fuerza, Greed retrocedió, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo y corrió a hacia la salida pero cinco Sith empezaron a seguirlo, Abeloth avanzó pero Greed, empujó a sus compañeros con la Fuerza, con el afán de retrasar el avance de la criatura milenaria y logró salir de la pirámide.

Han y Rey lograron alejarse de la pirámide y el yate estelar descendia la rampa lentamente.  
—R2 ¡Enciende la nave, ya! —gritó Rey y junto con su hijo se subieron a la nave y Han al girarse, vio a Jeron con Vesky subiéndose a la rampa. Extendió su mano, pero el señor Sith fue más rápido y empujó a Han, haciéndolo estrellar contra el armario.  
El yate estelar arrancó, Rey encendió su arma al igual que el caballero Sith, Vesky se interpuso entre ambos.  
—Sé que esto es raro—exclamó la chica, pero estamos huyendo de un enemigo en común así que por ahora bajemos las armas.  
—Vuelve a lanzar a mi hijo y te dejo sin brazos—exclamó fríamente Rey apagando su arma, Han se levantó con cierto dolor.

El yate ya estaba por los cielos de Malachor, pero R2 pitó ya que necesitaba un piloto, Jeron y Vesky se alejaron un rato.  
—Los vigilaré—exclamó Han, Rey asintió y fue a la cabina del yate estelar, trianguló la ubicación más cercana que pudo encontrar y saltaron al hiper espacio.


	10. De vuelta a Jakku

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney**

* * *

La Jefa de Estado, Maris Gale, estaba realmente furiosa, se paseaba por su oficina mientras el oficial que estaba a cargo del Centro de Inteligencia terminaba de leer su informe, Tarus Crol, Natala Valkor y Kaydel Ko Connix estaban en el lugar.  
—Ko Connix ¿han revisado los videos?  
—Las grabaciones se congelaron en torno a la una de la mañana, pero se reanudaron en treinta minutos donde se pudo a observar a dos personas con trajes mandalorianos.  
—¿Cómo así pudieron conseguir trajes mandalorianos?—preguntó Maris mirando a Tarus.  
—He observado detenidamente los trajes mandalorianos y me percaté que pertenecen al Clan Wren.

Maris Gale se detuvo, Kaydel miró a Tarus ¿él era un mandaloriano?, apretó los dientes.  
—¿Y el clan fue notificado?  
— El Clan niega haber participado en esta operación.  
—Claro, porque han sido los Jedi.  
—¿Hay pruebas de ello? —preguntó Kaydel.  
—No necesitamos pruebas—exclamó Natale Valkor con una sonrisa— Los dos mandalorianos que custodiaban a los prisioneros han dicho que estos dos ladrones sabían luchar y uno de ellos tenía un estilo…similar al mandaloriano.  
—Debemos acabar con esta pantomima, Gale—exclamó Tarus Crol— Dígale a la Gran Maestra que se acabó la tolerancia y ordenaré a mis guerreros que se vistan con sus trajes y tendremos el absoluto control del Templo Jedi.  
—Suena bien—exclamó Maris Gale masajeándose la barbilla.  
—¿Eres mandaloriano?  
—Debiste haberlo adivinado, Ko Connix—exclamó Tarus Crol.  
—Lo sospechaba— y miró a Gale— No puede hacer eso; no hay pruebas que hayan sido los Jedi.  
—No, no lo hay—exclamó Maris Gale— Pero esta es una buena oportunidad para controlarlos.  
—No hay dudas, nuestra Jefa de Estado sigue siendo de la Primera Orden.

Kaydel se puso de pie, y sin decir ni una palabra más, se marchó, Maris Gale no le dio importancia, ya que estaba orgullosa de su formación imperial de la Primera Orden.  
—Haga lo que tenga que hacer, Tarus.  
El mandaloriano se puso de pie y se marchó, quedándose en la sala, Natale Valkor, quien sonrió.  
—No necesita pruebas, son los Jedi los que han recuperado a los prisioneros y los deben haber llevado a otro planeta—exclamó Valkor y se puso de pie— De una manera u otra, los Jedi aprenderán la lección.  
Maris Gale se quedó intrigada pero no le dijo nada, Natale Valkor le dio la espalda y salió de la oficina. Tenía ojos en todos lados, pero el plan estaba encaminándose, con los Jedi capturados en su mismo Templo, no tendría problemas en esparcir su Caos.  
Su sonrisa se ensanchó por toda su cara, mostrando sus filudos colmillos.

* * *

**Templo Jedi**

Maris Gale se comunicó con el Templo Jedi, la sala de comunicaciones estaba en silencio cuando la Jefa de Estado cortó el holomensaje, Siri se humedeció los labios.  
—Por favor, sé sincero, Temiri ¿Has…intervenido el centro de Inteligencia?  
Temiri Blagg se quedó en silencio, Siri se aferró en el respaldar del sillón y miró al maestro Jedi, Neespi estaba nerviosa, Bri Delpin no emitió ningún sonido.  
—¿Dónde está Dan Reath? —preguntó Temiri.  
—Se tomó el día libre—exclamó Neespi.  
—No ignores la pregunta, Blagg.  
—No te puedo decir eso—exclamó.  
—Ahora que lo recuerdo, en Ossus llegó un transporte y eso es raro, ya que Ossus está escondido a ojos extraños, son pocos los que saben dónde está el planeta. Los Jedi aún intentan decirme la identificación del piloto.  
—Está bien, es Pava con sus hijos y Mass—exclamó Temiri Blagg mirando a Siri— Esto lo hice porque no hacías nada y no te diré quienes participaron.  
—Bueno, tú, Pava y me atrevería a apostar por Shara y su prometido.  
—Vaya.  
—Si, "vaya". Si yo he adivinado ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo harán ellos?  
— Pero no podrán demostrarlo.  
—Blagg, estás poniéndonos en un situación crítica—exclamó Bri Delpin.  
— Te entiendo—exclamó Neespi— Entiendo tu frustración, pero creo que había otras maneras de resolverlo. Shara y tú siempre fueron así de impulsivos.  
—Me dijiste que hablara con Shara.  
—No me refería a esto.  
Temiri Blagg se quedó en silencio, pero no duró mucho ya que un caballero Jedi ingresó al salón, presuroso.  
—Gran Maestra, disculpe mi intromisión, pero es importante que vean esto, un grupo de mandalorianos han rodeado el Templo.  
Siri apretó los dientes, no pensó que Maris Gale actuaría tan pronto después de revelar de su pacto con los mandalorianos.

* * *

El yate estelar aterrizó en un planeta desértico, en las afueras del Puesto Avanzado de Niima, Rey no quería llamar la atención de los chatarreros del lugar, pero era el planeta que estaba a su alcance cuando saltaron del hiper espacio, escapando de los Sith y de Abeloth.  
Era Jakku, Rey solo vio arena y a lo lejos, el destructor estelar encallado, o al menos lo que quedaba del viejo navío, nunca pensó que regresaría a su lugar de origen.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que el Sith y su hija también habían descendido de la nave.  
—¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó Jeron.  
—Jakku.  
Han observó a lo lejos una pequeña caravana, parecía que ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia y miró a su madre.  
—¿Te criaste aquí?  
—La vida aquí fue difícil—exclamó Rey mirando a los Sith, realmente no quería contar más detalles de su vida en el planeta de arena.  
—¿Algún plan?—exclamó Vesky.  
—Aquí es donde nos separamos—exclamó Han mirando con dureza a Jeron— Nosotros nos iremos y ustedes se buscarán un transporte aquí.  
Los Varth se quedaron en silencio, Rey sentía que Jeron tramaba algo por lo cual no bajó la guardia. Han dio un paso adelante en dirección al yate estelar.  
—Buscaré un enlace al Templo—exclamó el antiguo Caballero Jedi, Jeron lo siguió con la vista y cuando el Jedi subió a la nave, el señor de los Sith subió la rampa por medio de la Fuerza y encendió su sable de luz.  
—¡Yo me llevaré la nave! ¡Y tu morirás aquí, Jedi!  
Rey encendió su arma y en posición defensiva, aguardó a su rival que se lanzó como una centella, Han no podía salir de la nave y corrió hacia la cabina donde observó a su madre luchando con el caballero Sith.

Rey esquivaba los embates, los sables chocaban con violencia y la Gran Maestra Jedi se percató que era muy ágil y podía sentir la ira en él.  
Dio un salto hacia atrás, extendió la mano para retener los rayos de la Fuerza y los absorbió, sintió el cansancio, supo que tenía que terminar cuando antes el combate.  
Jeron avanzó con una gran sonrisa.  
—Está perdida, Jedi; morirás en el planeta donde naciste, poético ¿verdad?  
Extendió la mano para volver a lanzarla los rayos de la Fuerza y un sable rojo sobresalió sobre el pecho del Sith, quien giró la cabeza, sorprendido de ver a su hija.  
—Vesky…—susurró, mirando a su hija, el dolor que sentía al ser atravesado no era nada comparado al dolor de ser traicionado por su propia hija.  
—Lo siento, padre, pero no estoy de acuerdo de atacar a los Jedi. Tenía un plan en la mente, pero lo echaste a perder. La cuestión era unirnos con los Jedi para combatir contra Abeloth.  
Jeron Varth cayó de cara al suelo, muerto; la rampa descendió y Han saltó con el sable en alto, se acercó cautelosamente hacia Vesky, Rey estaba sorprendida del movimiento de la Sith.  
—No me sorprende esto, sé que los Sith se han traicionado entre sí por los siglos.  
—Esto no cambia nada, Vesky—exclamó Rey.

Tras decir esto, R2 se apareció en la rampa, sus pitidos le indicaron a Rey que tenía un mensaje del Templo Jedi.  
—Iré por suministros— exclamó Vesky agarrando el sable de su padre— Para que te algo a cambio debes ofrecer algo de valor ¿verdad?  
—Sí, así funcionan las cosas aquí. Vendes chatarra y te ofrecen comida de acuerdo con el valor que ofreces.  
Vesky retiró el cristal kyber del sable de luz y se lo guardó.  
—Sé que no se irán sin mí porque necesitan saber más sobre los Sith de mi PLANETA ¿verdad? —preguntó, pero no tuvo respuesta— Ofreceré este sable y veré que me dan a cambio.  
Se fue caminando hacia el Puesto de Niima, Han apagó su sable de luz y miró el cuerpo inerte del Sith. Ella tenía razón, no podían dejarla varada en Jakku, necesitaban información sobre los Sith y la ubicación de su planeta, pero Abeloth era el problema más urgente.  
—Vamos, Han; ella tiene un punto, no podemos irnos aún. Veré el mensaje del Templo.  
Rey llegó a la cabina donde vio una luz roja parpadeante, lo presionó, la figura azulada de Bri Delpin se apareció.  
—Maestra Rey, que bueno que la encuentro.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—Maris Gale. Sospechábamos que los auditores no eran lo que aparentaban, y resultaron ser mandalorianos.

Han escuchaba la conversación en el umbral, se sorprendió que la jefa de estado esté usando mandalorianos ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?  
—Vaya, esto es grave.  
—Los mandalorianos nos tienen cercados y Siri está buscando la manera de zafarnos de esta.  
—¿Cómo llegaron a este momento? Debieron hacer algo para enfadar a Gale.  
—Recuerdas a los hijos de Pava, ellos también fueron afectados por ese extraño comportamiento. Fueron congelados en carbonita y Temiri los rescató del Centro de Inteligencia. Gale no tiene pruebas, pero nos acusa de ser responsables.  
—Temiri no ha pensado en las consecuencias—exclamó Rey lamentándose de la impulsividad de su antiguo aprendiz. — Por cierto, lo que sufren nuestros compañeros es un mal llamado Psicosis de la Fuerza.  
—¿Psicosis? ¿Están sufriendo una psicosis? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Estuve en Malachor y me encontré con una criatura milenaria e imposible, se hace llamar Abeloth y es quien a contaminado la mente de nuestros amigos.  
—Abeloth—exclamó Bri Delpin, atónita.  
—Ella es la Portadora del Caos, su poder es increíble y los sables parece que no le hacen efecto. Tengan cuidado, ella ha revelado tener un avatar en Coruscant.  
—Lo tendremos, Maestra—exclamó Bri.  
—Vaya, esto es grave. ¿Necesitan mi ayuda contra los mandalorianos?  
—Es mejor no arriesgarse en venir aquí, Rey. Gale le gustaría tener una excusa para apresarla, déjenos a nosotros lidiar con el asunto.  
—Bueno, pero estoy abierta en ir a ayudarlos.

Han se apartó del umbral y fue a un pequeño dormitorio, se sentó en cuclillas y dejó que su mente estuviese en blanco. Podía escuchara a su madre seguir hablando de Abeloth, contándole a Bri sobre lo acontecido en Malachor y sobre los Sith.  
Sabía que de lo que hacía era un riesgo pero realmente necesitaba hablar con su hermana, y la vio, sentada en un sillón. Han se aventuró a pensar que era el nuevo apartamento donde vivía su hermana, con su prometido.  
—Shara.  
La mencionada dio un respingo y se sorprendió de ver a Han, cerró de golpe el libro y se acercó a su hermano, ella podía ver el dormitorio del yate estelar, lo reconocía ya que había viajado tantas veces en su juventud.  
—Han— y su rostro mostro preocupación— ¿Estas…? Es peligroso…  
—¿Proyectarme en la Fuerza? Sé que Luke Skywalker lo hizo en Crait tal como nos contó nuestra madre, pero soy joven, posiblemente quede cansado después de hacer esto. No te preocupes.  
—Bueno ¿a qué tengo el placer de recibir a mi hermano? ¿Vienes a felicitarme?  
—Solo quiero saludarte, Shara—exclamó Han— Te extraño.  
—Yo también, estúpido—exclamó Shara acercándose— Te quiero dar una colleja…  
—No será necesario— y le mostró sus antebrazos protésicos— Ya te aseguraste de ello. Lo siento, hermana; fui un idiota. Siento haberte dado tanto dolor, y a papá también.  
—Sí, Han— Con el tiempo, te iré perdonando y sé que papá quiere hablar contigo.  
—Sí, ya me imagino—exclamó Han acariciándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.  
—Son tiempos difíciles ¿verdad? ¿Cómo ha estado mamá?  
—Ella esta bien y me está gustando pasar tiempo con ella, pero ha aparecido un enemigo fuerte, ten cuidado, Shara. Este es un ser celestial y puede manipular mentes. Su nombre es Abeloth.  
—Abeloth.  
—Además, han vuelo a resurgir los Sith—exclamó Han y recordó a Vesky, se preguntó si ella habrá regresado de su compra  
—Caray—exclamó Shara masajeándose la barbilla— Tendré que informar al concejo.  
—Mamá ya lo esta contando a la maestra Delpin pero debes ir al Templo—exclamó Han y frunció el ceño— Pero entra por la puerta de atrás, Gale a mandado a mandalorianos a bloquear la entrada del Templo.

Shara se preguntó si la Jefa de Estado sabría de la operación, pero no habían dejado nada suelto, parecía que solo intentaba adivinar.  
—Debo irme, siento un gran cansancio.  
—Gracias por advertirme, Han.  
—Gracias, Shara por escucharme. Te quiero, hermana mía.  
—Adiós, hermano.  
Han regresó en sí, dando un leve salto; se sentía acalorado, su rostro estaba mojado de sudor, como si hubiese corrido en una maratón. Respiró hondamente, intentando respirar normalmente. Había sido un gran esfuerzo proyectarse, pero había valido la pena intentarlo  
Se cerró en la Fuerza menos para su madre y su melliza, salió de la habitación, sentía que Vesky estaba en la rampa, agudizó su oído y escuchaba murmullos.

La Sith estaba a los pies de la rampa, hablando con alguien y escuchó "Coruscant" y "Señor Sith", así que raudamente se apareció en el umbral, Vesky lo miró sobresaltada debido a la aparición intempestiva del Jedi, quien le arrebató la bolsa de la mano y la empujó con la Fuerza, cerró la rampa y gritó.  
—¡R2, pon en marcha! — mientras corría hacia la cabina, tomando por sorpresa a su madre. El yate tambaleó, sabía que el viejo droide no tenía nada que ver; se sentó en el asiento del piloto y elevó el yate por los cielos.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Escuché a Varth hablando con los suyos, planeaban ir a Coruscant, así que nosotros también iremos allí. La dejaremos en Jakku.  
Rey se quedó en silencio, había terminado de hablar con Delpin cuando Han había corrido hacia la cabina.  
El yate estelar ya se había alejado del suelo, dejando atrás a la Sith.  
—Esto se está complicando demasiado. —exclamó Rey.  
—Los Sith irán a Coruscant, mamá, debes alertarlos.  
—Lo haré.  
El yate estelar salió del planeta e inmediatamente después, saltó al hiper espacio.

Vesky miraba furiosa el punto luminoso de la nave de los Jedi, no iba a pedirle a Greed que pase a recogerla, eso sería perder su tiempo mientras buscaba voluntarios para ir a invadir Coruscant. Maldijo al Jedi que la tomó por sorpresa, no lo había sentido llegar, era como él se hubiese apagado en la Fuerza. Estaba segura de que esa técnica no lo sabían muchos Jedi pero no lo tomó más importancia.

Tenía que buscar un transporte para irse a Coruscant y debía hacerlo ahora, así que la joven Sith corrió hacia el puesto de Niima, con su sable de luz en mano.


	11. Ataque al Templo Jedi

**DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Disney**

* * *

Shara Dameron llegó a la parte trasera del Templo Jedi, cuya salida estaba resguardado por dos Jedi, ella llegó a alcanzarlos.  
—¿Cómo está la situación?  
—Los mandalorianos están apostados en la entrada—exclamó un Jedi— La Dama Jedi Katz a evacuado a los aprendices a los sótanos.  
—¿Dónde está la maestra Tharen?  
—Intentando dialogar con el líder mandaloriano.  
—Tengo un mensaje urgente. Iré.

Los Jedi asintieron, Shara corrió por los pasillos del Templo, subió las escalinatas hasta llegar al salón del Consejo Jedi, donde se hallaba Bri Delpin apagando el holo comunicador.  
La maestra Jedi se sorprendió de ver a Shara.  
—¡Shara! Veo que has venido, tu ayuda nos será necesaria.  
—¿Hablaste con mamá?  
—Sí, justo terminaba de hablar con ella.  
—¿Te contó lo de Abeloth y su relación con los afectados?  
—Sí, es la psicosis de la Fuerza; enviaré un mensaje a Neespi para que vuele a Ossus cuando antes. Por supuesto, irá por la puerta trasera. No se cuento tiempo resistirá Siri con los mandalorianos en la puerta.  
—Buscan desalojarnos—exclamó Shara mirando la puerta y apretando los puños.  
—Sobre los aprendices, Kaity está con ellos—exclamó Bri— además, Rey está en camino.  
—Los Sith también—exclamó Shara.  
—Lo sé y es necesario superar esta crisis, no podemos tener dos frentes al mismo tiempo.

Tras decir estas palabras, hubo un gran remesón, que hicieron tambalear a las Jedi y eso solo podía significar algo: los mandalorianos hicieron su ingreso.  
Bri Delpin sacó su sable de luz, pero no lo encendió.  
—Iré a apoyar en la entrada, pero tú, ayuda a Katz a evacuar a los aprendices.  
—Lo haré, maestra Delpin.  
—Que la Fuerza la acompañe.  
Delpin salió de la sala y Shara se dirigió a los sótanos.

Siri Tharen realmente intentó dialogar con Tarus Crol, había salido del Templo buscando el diálogo, pero los mandalorianos fueron cercando la entrada de a pocos.  
Tarus Crol no escuchó las palabras de la mujer y levantó su blaster, apuntándole a la cara de la Jedi.  
—Capturen a todos.  
Siri esquivó el disparo y encendió su arma, Tarus voló hacia la entrada, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que sintió un golpe a la espalda, que la hizo caer al suelo, el resto de mandalorianos volaron, siguiendo a su líder.  
De cuclillas, vio de reojo que la prensa estaba en el lugar, la idea de no hacer nada se le pasó por la cabeza, pero corría el riesgo que uno de ellos la mate y realmente no pensaba morir en la entrada del Templo. Se puso de pie, dos mandalorianos se le acercaban; con bastones de cortosis en alto y la Jedi extendió la mano, golpeándolo con la Fuerza y lanzándolo contra un poste, el mandaloriano no se movió más pero el otro se distrajo viendo a su compañero caído que no vio la patada voladora de la Jedi, tirándolo al suelo.

El Templo Jedi tenía una salida secreta y ese era los sótanos, pero el lugar era estrecho y muy oscuro, Katz esperaba a Shara ya que fue informada que vendría en su ayuda. No sabía que si los mandalorianos estuviesen al tanto de la existencia de los sótanos pero no podía descartarlo pronto, debido a que fueron espiados en estos últimos meses.  
Shara sorprendió por la espalda a un mandaloriano que husmeaba en el pasillo, el guerrero no lo vio venir y cayó al suelo. La Jedi empujó un muro, dando el acceso al sótano y lo cerró tras ingresar.  
Encendió su arma, iluminando de magenta las paredes y avanzó con cautela.  
Era un largo camino, el túnel descendía y en ese momento tuvo que bajar el sable para no tropezarse con las escalinatas de piedra, de forma irregular y desgastada. Sentía la humedad del lugar.  
—¿Shara? ¿Eres tú?

Después de varios minutos escuchó la voz de su amiga, avanzó rápidamente y encontró a Kaity, reunida con un grupo de aprendices.  
—Soy yo—exclamó Shara acercándose al grupo, Caity se acercó.  
—Hora de irnos.  
El grupo se movió, avanzando por el oscuro túnel.

* * *

**Palacio Imperial  
**Finn entró bruscamente al despacho de la Jefa de Estado, ella no estaba sola ya que la agente de Inteligencia la acompañaba, Natale Valkor.  
—Gale ¿en serio has ordenado un ataque al Templo Jedi? —preguntó Finn bastante contrariado.  
—Pues, sí—exclamó la Jefa de Estado mirando la ventana, a lo lejos, podía ver una hilera de humo negro, señal que el Templo estaba bajo ataque.  
Si bien era cierto que Finn se había alejado de sus dos mejores amigos, sabia que cuanto significaba el Templo Jedi para Rey.  
—No creo que esa deba ser una solución—exclamó el comandante de l Ejercito de la Alianza Galactica.  
—Pensé que usted estaría de acuerdo con algo así, señor Tico—exclamó Natale Valkor— El señor Dameron presenció el asesinato de su esposa sin hacer nada.  
—Si bien es cierto que estoy molesto con la familia de Rey pero sé que ella luchó mucho por reconstruir la Orden Jedi. La culpa es de Han Dameron, no con el resto de los Jedi. Estoy seguro que ahí ¡hay niños!  
—No es mi problema—exclamó Valkor.  
—Los mandalorianos no tocarán a los niños—exclamó Maris Gale— Solo apresarán a los Jedi pero veo desde aquí que se están resistiendo.  
—La prensa está ahí—exclamó Finn frunciendo el ceño— No puedo seguir viendo esto. No permitiré que el trabajo y el sacrificio de Rey se eche a perder.  
—Haz lo que creas necesario, señor Tico—exclamó Maris Gale mirándolo duramente.  
—Entiendo…estas sacando a relucir la sangre de la Primera Orden en ti.

Tras decir esto, Finn abandonó la sala, Natale Valkor miró a Gale.  
—Puedo impedirlo.  
—No, que haga lo que crea necesario. Quiero seguir castigando a los Jedi.  
Maris Gale volvió su vista a la ventana y por ello, no vio los ojos negros de Valkor y la enorme sonrisa que le llegaba a los lóbulos de las orejas.

Finn avanzaba a grandes zancadas por los pasillos del Palacio Imperial, sacó su comunicador.  
—Capitan Kellus ¿me escucha?  
—Lo recibo.  
—Quiero un escuadrón de tropas en el Templo Jedi. Vamos a detener a los mandalorianos y ayudar a los Jedi.  
—A la orden, comandante.  
Finn apagó su comunicador y salió, justo en la escalinata podía ver que el sol se ocultaba, se prestaba a descender cuando vio a un viejo amigo, era Poe Dameron que lo esperaba al final de la escalera, lo acompañaba una niña.

Finn llegó a donde estaba el retirado piloto de la Resistencia, sin decir nada, se miraron.  
—Viejo amigo—exclamó Poe.  
—Dameron— exclamó Finn dándose la media vuelta.  
—Oye, Finn ¿no deberíamos hablar? Recuerdo que éramos amigos.  
—Mi mejor amigo—exclamó Finn girándose para verlo, Cilliana no decía ninguna palabra, el antiguo soldado de asalto se percató que la niña se daba un aire a Rey.  
—Siento mucho el dolor que te ha causado mi hijo Han, sé lo que es perder alguien a quien amas. Perdí a Crix ¿recuerdas?  
—Sí, lo recuerdo.  
—Rose era una buena chica, sé cuánto la amabas y estoy seguro de que ella no querría vernos así, separados. Hemos pasado por mucho, Finn, incluso con Rey. Tú me salvaste la vida en el Finalizer.  
Finn se quedó en silencio, se acercó lentamente donde estaba Poe.  
—Sí, lo recuerdo—exclamó Finn.  
—Echo de menos tu amistad, viejo amigo. Y estoy seguro que Rey también te echa de menos; hago esto, no porque mi hija me lo haya pedido. Lo hago porque tu amistad es muy valiosa para mí.  
—Extraño a Rose—soltó Finn— Pero no estoy listo para perdonar a Han. No quiero verlo cerca.  
—No tienes que hacerlo—exclamó Poe— Él esta exiliado en Hapes y no creo que se acerque al planeta.  
—Rori me contó que Shara se casa.  
—Si te sientes más cómodo, podemos no invitar a Han.  
—Te lo agradecería—exclamó Finn y miró a Cilliana.  
—Y ¿ella está siendo entrenada como Jedi?  
—Irá a Ossus como Iniciada en un par de semanas—exclamó Poe— Me mudaré ahí y Rey se unirá también.  
Finn sonrió con tristeza.  
—Es un buen plan de retiro—exclamó Finn— Felizmente Ossus no está afiliado a la Alianza Galáctica.  
—Sí, es una suerte—exclamó el antiguo piloto y miró la hilera de humo que se extendía en el horizonte— Sé que mi hija esta ahí y no puedo estar tranquilo.  
—Shara estará bien, es una chica fuerte. En cualquier momento llegará un escuadrón a ayudar a los Jedi.  
Poe sonrió y Finn se acercó para darle un abrazo.  
—Echaba de menos esto.

Temiri Blagg sentía los estragos de los disparos mandalorianos, los Jedi se habían atrincherado y no sabian cuando podían resistir, Siri Tharen ingresó al Templo, arrojando a un mandaloriano contra otro y los mandó a estrellar contra el muro. Blagg retuvo algunos disparos y con la Fuerza, brincó a una gran altura para propinarle una patada a un mandaloriano.

Tarus Crol apuntó a la cabeza de Siri, sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta y cuando la Jedi se dio la vuelta, Tarus sonrió con malicia, pero no llegó a disparar ya que Bri Delpin lo amputó la mano, seguidamente lo tumbó al suelo.  
Siri le agradeció con la mirada.  
—¡Maestra! — gritó un caballero Jedi señalando la entrada, Siri miró al lugar donde señalaba y vio un comando de soldados de la Alianza Galáctica.  
—¡Esto se termina aquí! — bramó un soldado— ¡Mandalorianos, arrojen las armas o abriremos fuego contra ustedes!  
—Nosotros nunca nos rendimos.  
—Estás rodeado—exclamó Siri, un puñado de caballeros Jedi se fueron acercándose, cortando cualquier salida de los mandalorianos, de los cuales solo quedaba un puñado de pie.  
Los soldados aún los apuntaba, y si resistían, habría una masacre. Parecía que el mandaloriano lo meditaba y tiró su blaster al suelo.  
—Buena elección—exclamó Temiri acercándose al grupo, Bri Delpin respiró hondamente, agradecía que todo haya acabado.

Shara empujó la trampilla y salieron, en los jardines del Templo Jedi, un poco más lejos de la parte trasera, Kaity ayudó a los jóvenes a salir de la trampilla; Shara se alejó un poco donde vio a dos mandalorianos de pie, acercándose hacia ellas.  
La Dama Jedi los aguardó, Kaity se puso delante de los jóvenes aprendices y los mandalorianos saltaron y fueron raudos hacia ellas. Shara extendió la mano y el mandaloriano se dio de bruces en el suelo y su compañera dio un brinco para darle una gran patada en el pecho.  
Cayó al suelo, agitado y la Jedi lo desarmó.  
—Hay que amarrarlos y vayamos al punto de encuentro—exclamó Shara.  
—Sí.

Katz y Dameron, juntas amordazaron a los dos mandalorianos y corrieron en medio de los jardines del templo y cuando llegaron al claro, observaron transportes de la Alianza Galáctica en la parte trasera del Templo.  
—Yo me acercaré—exclamó Shara.  
—Bien, te ayudaré si necesitas algo.  
—No, si algo pasa, ve a esconderte con los aprendices.  
—Está bien—exclamó Kaity sin estar convencida de abandonar a su amiga, pero Shara avanzó hacia los transportes hasta llegar a donde estaba un oficial, quien se giró para observarla.  
—¿Jedi?  
—Sí, soy Dama Jedi—exclamó Shara— ¿Esto es sobre los mandalorianos?  
—Sí, el comandante Tico ordenó que los ayudáramos contra estos mandalorianos. La situación está controlada. Shara sonrió al enterarse que Finn los ayudó en esta.  
—Agradezco la ayuda—exclamó la Jedi y giró hacia un punto de los jardines y levantó un pulgar hacia arriba, indicando a su amiga que todo estaba bien.

* * *

**Jakku.**

Vesky se hallaba en la cabina de su nuevo transporte, aún hervía de la rabia el hecho de que el hijo de la Jedi la haya empujado con la Fuerza, quedando fuera de la nave y varada en Jakku. Conseguir una nave robada no era un problema para ella, ya que solamente le bastaba encender su arma y sesgar la vida de sus víctimas, el problema era que no podía encontrar un enlace con Greed, si estuviese vivo. Apretó los dientes, su padre fue un idiota en abandonarlo en Malachor pero no iba a conseguir nada insultándolo, tenía que concentrarse en lo que hacía y disipar su ira cuando escuchó estática.  
—¿Greed?  
Solamente sonidos ruidosos y en unos minutos después, escuchó una voz pero no lo entendía.  
—¿Greed? Soy Varth.  
—Varth…  
—¿Me escuchas claro?  
—Sí—exclamó Greed después de varios intentos, esta vez la voz era clara— ¿Estas con los Jedi?  
—Me dejaron aquí en Jakku—exclamó la dama Sith— Pero sé que se dirigen a Coruscant.  
—Es bueno saberlo.  
—¿Estas bien, Greed? ¿Escapaste de Malachor?  
—Abeloth por poco me mata, pero sí, estoy bien. Escapé y estoy en el sistema Anoath. Hablé con Seimos Cron y le conté lo sucedido. Vendrá con un grupo de señores Sith a Coruscant.  
—¿El Señor de los Sith nos acompañará en la conquista del planeta?  
—Así es, así que estate lista, chica. Esta vez nos vengaremos de los Jedi.  
—Ahora mismo iré a Coruscant.  
La comunicación se cortó, Vesky sonrió, al fin se vengaría de Han Dameron, deseaba matarlo y hacerlo sufrir.

**Coruscant  
**Natale Valkor se hallaba en su oficina personal, observaba la enorme humareda negra que salía del Templo Jedi. El pequeño batallón de Finn había salvado a los Jedi, y eso significaba que Maris Gale recriminaría al hombre, pero a ella, a Valkor, no le importaba mucho.

Mientras haya más caos, estaría más confortable; los Jedi se habían debilitado en su reyerta, era fácil manipular la mente de Maris Gale, podía ver sus pensamientos y deseos, y solamente ella los sacaba a relucir sin que se diese cuenta.  
Valkor ensanchó su sonrisa hasta los lóbulos de las orejas, sus ojos se volvieron profundos como un pozo, todo iba de acuerdo con su plan, y ni siquiera necesitaba estar en el planeta físicamente, ya que su mente estaba en Malachor, solo su avatar hacia todo el trabajo.  
Sabia que los Jedi afectados por la psicosis estaban en Ossus, solo era cuestión de tiempo para meterse en la mente de uno y usarlo como avatar, tal como lo empezó con Seimos Cron.  
Los Sith estaban en camino a Coruscant al igual que Rey, y esta era su gran oportunidad para destruir ambas facciones de un solo golpe.

Natale Valkor era Abeloth y nadie más lo sabía.


	12. El ataque de los Sith

**DISLCAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney (a excepcion de los originales)**  
**Penúltimo capitulo y gracias a los que siguen esta historia**

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde el ataque mandaloriano al Templo Jedi.  
Tarus Crol y los mandalorianos fueron expulsados del planeta, mientras tanto el Senado debatían si debían adelantar las elecciones debido a esta acción precipitada de la Jefa de Estado, quien pasó a estar bajo escrutinio público debido al ataque a los Jedi.  
Las cosas se habían calmado en el Templo Jedi, no había victimas que lamentar pero, aun así, con el conocimiento de la inminente llegada de los Sith, los últimos aprendices que aún quedaban en el Templo, partirían a Ossus en esa misma tarde.

Shara Dameron los veía subiendo a la nave transporte, varios de ellos se les veía tranquilos, pero algunos estaban nerviosos. La dama Jedi empezó a inquietarse, ya que hacía dos semanas que no hablaba con su madre ¿le habría pasado algo? Y se percató que ha pasado tiempo desde el último brote de psicosis de la Fuerza.  
—Dan Reath irá con ellos—exclamó Temiri colocándose al lado de la mujer.  
—Jess Pava está ahí ¿verdad?  
—Sí, no ha dejado el planeta.  
—¿Neespi se comunicó?  
—Sí—exclamó Temiri— Lo que ellos sufren no es una enfermedad si no algo provocado por una entidad, así que posiblemente no haya una solución más que detenerla.  
—Debemos detener a Abeloth.

Rey y Han habían sido los primeros en llegar al punto, pero sabían que ingresar al planeta, los dos serian arrestados, así que optaron en esconderse en una de las cuatro lunas del planeta, sin salir de la nave, pero con el planeta delante de ellos.  
Rey contemplaba sola el planeta, sumida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose como podría detener a Abeloth y no se le ocurría nada. Era un ser celestial, los sables de luz no le causaban ningún efecto tal como lo vio cuando la Portadora del Caos atacó a los Sith.  
Si tan solo pudiese hablar de nuevo con Luke, pero sabía que él ya no volvería más, se unió a la Fuerza definitivamente cuando estaba embarazada de sus mellizos.  
_"No eres la última si no la primera de muchos"_ recordó la frase de Luke, se recostó en el sillón, era una Maestra Jedi, el único modo de vencerla era usando la Fuerza y encontrar cuanto antes la Daga de Mortis, el arma que le habló aquel monje en Zallas.  
Han se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un vaso de caf, Rey agradeció con una sonrisa y el antiguo Jedi dio un sorbo a su bebida.  
—¿Alguna idea donde podría estar el Monolito de Mortis?  
—No lo sé, el monje no dio muchas pistas—exclamó Han— Ahí está la daga de Mortis ¿podremos contener a Abeloth antes de ir por la daga?  
—Debemos hacerlo. Tenemos que debilitarla y que se esconda de nuevo, y entonces iremos a por la daga.  
Han volvió su vista hacia el planeta, había mucho movimientos de naves, Coruscant tenía una vista impresionante y era increíble como se había recuperado tras la invasión grysk, convirtiéndola en una jungla.  
—Es increíble ¿verdad? De cómo Coruscant se recuperó de los grysk.  
—Sí pero aún hay junglas en algunos sectores. Puede que a simple vista todo haya vuelto como era antes de la invasión, pero todavía hay heridas que no cierran.  
Han bajó la vista, hablaba de su hermano, el sacrificio de Crix fue un punto de inflexión contra los invasores pero también significó un fuerte golpe a la moral, ya su nueva arma, los voxyn, fueron totalmente erradicados.  
—Han—exclamó Rey— He notado que puedes ocultarte en la Fuerza.  
—Sí—exclamó.  
—¿Fue Vergere?  
—No. Si bien, es cierto que ella me ocultó en la Fuerza en Myrrk pero fue Kylo Ren quien me enseñó a ocultarme en la Fuerza.  
—Ya veo, eso explica porque no pude sentir a Kylo Ren cuando recuperó su sensibilidad.  
Han asintió y nuevamente dio un sorbo a su bebida, Rey suspiró mirando nuevamente el planeta.  
—Cuando esto termine, mamá; buscaré el planeta de los Sith.  
—Pensaba asignar un equipo de búsqueda.  
—Tendrás dos frentes; uno en búsqueda de Mortis y el otro, de los Sith.  
—Los Sith me tienen intrigada—exclamó Rey masajeándose la barbilla— Luke Skywalker me contó que los últimos Sith que vio en vida fueron Darth Vader y Darth Sidius.  
—Debe ser alguna facción alejada de los Sith que te contó Skywalker. Algo parecido me contó Kylo Ren, me habló de su abuelo Vader.  
—¿Te contó el sacrificio de Vader?—preguntó con curiosidad.  
—Sí, la redención de Darth Vader—exclamó Han— Kylo Ren no estaba contento con esa acción de su abuelo.

Una nave negra avanzó a gran velocidad, arrasando todo a su paso y abrió fuego contra otros navíos de guerra, Rey se enderezó.  
—R2, desactiva el modo furtivo y enciende los controles.  
Han presionó algunos botones mientras Rey desacoplaba la nave de la luna, los Sith ya habían llegado al planeta.  
El yate estelar se elevó y se impulsó a gran velocidad hacia el planeta Coruscant.

...

La nave de los Sith sobrevoló sobre el Templo Jedi, aterrizando en los jardines, un Jedi bajó por las escalinatas y se quedó en pie, la rampa descendió donde un Sith se asomó con el sable encendido.  
—Hemos venido a exterminarlos—exclamó el señor Sith y detrás de él aparecieron el resto de los guerreros Sith con las armas encendidas y se lanzaron al ataque.  
El Jedi se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el templo, aumentando la velocidad con la Fuerza.  
Cuando los Sith llegaron a la última escalinata, fueron emboscados por los Jedi, quienes los atacaron a los costados de las columnas de la entrada.  
Greed logró tumbarse a dos Jedi y algo lo lanzó al piso, Temiri se acercaba cautelosamente, con su sable azul resplandeciente.  
Seimos Cron, el señor de los Sith se había quedado en la nave, no iba a entrar en la refriega que tenían sus guerreros, él tenía otro plan, así que salió en cauteloso silencio y empezó a alejarse del Templo Jedi, en dirección al Palacio Imperial, donde asesinaría a la Jefa de Estado.

Greed arrojó a hacía a una columna a Temiri, quien rodó al suelo, adolorido se puso de pie y vio que el Sith daba un gran salto, el maestro Jedi rodó y recuperó su sable de luz. Levantó su mano para contener el poder de la Fuerza oscura de su adversario, quien aumentó su velocidad para acercarse al Jedi, movió el sable a la derecha y Temiri no tuvo problemas en contener.  
Retrocedió, el Sith lanzó rayos de la Fuerza contra Blagg, quien cayó de espaldas debido a la intensidad del ataque y miró un trozo de roca, quien lanzó a la espalda de Greed.  
Greed esquivó, pero la roca chocó con su hombro, haciéndolo tropezar, el Jedi lo golpeó con la Fuerza a Greed, tirándolo atrás.  
Greed, furioso, se lanzó al ataque, pero Temiri ya lo había hecho, y los sables chocaron, las luces chispearon.  
Nadie prestaba atención a su alrededor, todos luchaban entre sí, algunos Jedi caían, pero los Sith también eran derrotados.  
Una explosión, los contendientes se detuvieron aturdidos por leves minutos y volvieron a reanudarse la refriega, los Sith corrían hacia las escaleras, buscando a más Jedi que asesinar.

Seimos Cron dejó una larga hilera de cuerpos muertos a su paso por los pasillos del Palacio Imperial, llegó al despacho de la Jefa de Estado, podía escuchar las sirenas de los guardias de la Alianza, pero eso le importaba poco para el señor oscuro de los Sith.  
El guardia que custodiaba la puerta sacó su arma, pero el Sith blandió su sable en diagonal, matándolo en el acto.  
Antes de ingresar, sintió una presencia extraña pero no le dio importancia e ingresó.  
Tres personas ocupaban la estancia, Finn sacó su blaster y sintió asfixia.  
Ahogándose, se llevó una mano a la garganta y Seimos lo arrojó a un lado, donde respiró hondamente y escupiendo posteriormente.  
Maris Gale retrocedió hacia la ventana, sus ojos denotaban miedo ¿eran ellos los que habían llegado desde el espacio? Había sido notificada de una nave extraña ingresando a Coruscant y que habían ido directamente al Templo Jedi.  
Natale Valkor no mostró emoción alguna y miraba fijamente al señor Sith.  
—¿Qué quieres?—exclamó Maris.  
—Tu vida y el control de la Alianza Galáctica.  
—Así que eres Seimos Cron, señor oscuro de los Sith.—exclamó Natale Valkor y el mencionado la miró, los ojos azules se tornaron negros y una enorme sonrisa se ensanchó por toda la cara.  
—¿Qué?—exclamó asustada Maris y Finn quedó boquiabierto.  
—¿Qué…eres?—exclamó Cron.  
—Soy Abeloth, portadora del Caos y tú serás mi nuevo avatar.  
Seimos Cron esquivó el largo tentáculo de Abeloth, Maris Gale cayó al suelo, aterrada y sin ideas.  
—Esto se acaba hoy—exclamó Rey apareciéndose en el umbral, con el sable azul encendido. Finn se alegró de ver a su vieja amiga, olvidando el rencor que le tenía a su hijo Han.  
—¿Dameron?—exclamó Maris Gale— Te perdono el exilio si terminas con este Sith y esta horrenda figura.  
—Es lo que un Jedi hace.  
El Lord Sith extendió una mano para lanzar rayos de la Fuerza a Natale Valkor, quien recibió de lleno el ataque, quedándose de pie y mirando de manera divertida a Seimos.

El olor a carne quemada inundó la estancia, pero Natale no hizo ningún gesto de dolor, alzó la mirada, sin perder la sonrisa.  
Seimos Cron usó la Fuerza para vibrar la habitación y Rey lo empujó, tirándolo de cara al suelo, movió su sable de luz para apuñalarlo, pero fue lanzada al techo y luego al estante de libros.  
Con dolor, miró a Finn.  
—¡Saca de aquí a Gale!

Finn ayudó a ponerse de pie a Maris, Natale Valkor enfocó sus ojos negros sobre el hombre de tez morena y de su espalda, salió un largo tentáculo cuya punta atravesó la espalda del antiguo soldado desertor, cayendo ambos al suelo.  
Finn vomitó sangre sobre una aterrorizada Maris Gale, Rey quedó enmudecida y gritó de rabia, apoyó una mano en el suelo, tanto Valkor como Seimos saltaron por los aires debido a la onda expansiva de la Fuerza.  
La maestra Jedi corrió hacia Finn, quien apoyó su cabeza en su regazo, ya era tarde, podía sentir que su vida se extinguía.  
—Lo siento, Rey—susurró Finn.  
—Finn…  
Natale Valkor se puso de pie y miró a Seimos Cron, quien se tambaleaba, aún aturdido, se acercó sigilosamente hacia el lord Sith, Rey apartó su mirada de su amigo y vio como la piel de Valkor se derretía y una sombra oscura se metía dentro de Seimos Cron, quien chillaba de dolor y se desmayó.  
—Rey, perdóname—susurró nuevamente Finn, aferrándose a la mano de su mejor amiga— No debí alejarme de ti.  
—No te preocupes, viejo amigo—exclamó Rey— Lo sé, sé que era una manera de expresar tu dolor. Pero a pesar de eso, nunca dejaste de ser mi mejor amigo.  
Finn sonrió a duras penas, puso su mano sobre su herida.  
—¿Cuidarás a Rori?  
—Sí, Finn, ella es mi familia también. Gracias por tu amistad, Finn; a..dios viejo amigo.  
—Rose..—susurró Finn cerrando los ojos— la puedo ver…  
Rey levantó la mirada y apoyó suavemente el cuerpo de Finn en el suelo, sintió a Finn abandonar el mundo terrenal y tuvo que serenarse para no caer en la ira y venganza.  
—Buen viaje, Finn—susurró la maestra Jedi, limpiándose los ojos— Gale, Cron aún esta desmayado así que vete ahora.  
Gale se puso de pie nerviosamente y abandonó la oficina a trompicones, el Sith se puso de pie y miró a la Jedi, sus ojos negros eran profundos y la sonrisa le ensanchaba por toda la cara.  
—Abeloth—exclamó Rey— Así que has tomado el cuerpo del Sith, me atrevería a decir que estás proyectándote desde algún lugar.  
—Exactamente—exclamó Abeloth— Este es mi nuevo avatar, el mismo que te destruirá.

...

Temiri se puso de pie con dificultad, y nuevamente Greed fue a la carga contra el veterano Jedi, quien contuvo su violento ataque, Greed nuevamente usó la Fuerza para empujar a Temiri pero él logró eludirla y dio un gran salto para darle una gran patada en la cabeza.  
Greed tambaleó y Blagg dio un gran salto para apuñalarlo en el abdomen, sacó el sable de luz y lo giró para cortarle la garganta.  
Greed cayó muerto, Temiri se dio la vuelta cuando vio a Shara corriendo por las escalinatas.  
—Me alegra verte bien, Tem—exclamó Shara avanzando hacia su amigo cuando algo lo golpeó, cayendo de cara al suelo, Vesky Varth extendió su mano para electrocutarlo con la Fuerza, pero Shara dio un gran impulso para golpearla lejos, cayendo las dos al suelo.  
Forcejearon, Vesky le propinó un puñetazo a Shara, cortándole el labio, pero ella no retrocedió devolviéndole el golpe, la Sith se quejó del dolor, agarrándose la boca mientras la Jedi se ponía de pie y convocaba su sable de luz, pero la Sith la empujó con la Fuerza, luego subió escaleras arriba.

Shara tropezó, pero no iba perderla de vista, Tem vivía pero estaba inconsciente así que empleó toda su velocidad hasta alcanzarla en la azotea. Su sable magenta centelló cuando lo encendió, Vesky alzó la mano y los rayos de la Fuerza fueron hacia la Jedi, quien lo bloqueó con su sable, y la Sith salió disparada hacia su contrincante, los sables vibraban con cada golpe, saltaban chispas y los zumbidos resonaban en el ambiente.  
Vesky empujó a Shara y ella usó la mano para golpearla con la Fuerza, lanzándola contra el muro y Varth lanzó sus rayos de la Fuerza y estaba Shara no pudo esquivarla.  
Gritó y cayó al suelo, se arrastró y Vesky se acercó para apuñalarla en el suelo, pero Shara giró en el piso, golpeándola en la pierna.  
Vesky cae al suelo, enciende su sable de luz y lo lanza hacia la Jedi, pero su curso fue desviado, en el umbral estaba Han Dameron, con su arma encendida.  
—Jedi, nos volvemos a ver—exclamó Vesky poniéndose de pie y mirando con rabia al recién llegado.  
—Acabemos con esto, Han—exclamó Shara, y los hermanos fueron contra Vesky, quien tuvo que emplearse a fondo para esquivar los embates de los mellizos, con gran agilidad se apartó de ellos y golpeó a Han contra la pared mientras Shara daba un gran salto en la cual Vesky se agachó para evitar una patada en el aire, y sintió algo caliente rozar el hombro.

Gimiendo del dolor, retrocedió Vesky y Han Dameron nuevamente convocó su sable de luz y dio otro gran salto para apuñalar a la Sith pero ella rodó al suelo y usó la expansión de la Fuerza, apartando a los mellizos a unos metros, insuficiente pero necesario para ponerse de pie y volver a la carga contra Shara, quien nuevamente sus armas chocaban con fuerza, Han se unió a la reyerta y Vesky sabía que estaba viéndose rodeada y superada por los mellizos, si seguía así, podría morir.  
Giró sobre sus talones y dio un sendo rodillazo en el abdomen del Jedi y dio una voltereta a la espalda de Shara, quien giró rápidamente para bloquear un golpe, pero la Sith corrió hacia la barandilla y se lanzó.  
Shara corrió hacia la barandilla y vio que la Sith había caído en un deslizador y arrojaba a su conductor, la Jedi lo retuvo en el aire con la Fuerza mientras veía a Vesky perderse en el horizonte, Han se acercó y ambos, usaron la Fuerza para poner a salvo al conductor.  
—Huyó—exclamó con amargura Shara.  
—Bueno, es una cobarde pero ya habrá un momento para capturarla. El planeta está bajo alerta.

Shara se giró para observar a su hermano y lo abrazó.  
—Te eché de menos, a pesar de todo.  
—Sí, podría decir lo mismo.  
—¿Y mamá?  
—Esta en el Palacio Imperial— exclamó Han mirando a la distancia al edificio— Ella podrá hacerlo, confío en ella. Vamos, debemos ayudar a nuestros compañeros.  
—Bien dicho.  
Ambos hermanos salieron de la azotea para dirigirse a los pisos inferiores, donde la lucha proseguía a pesar de que los Sith iba reduciendo su número.

* * *

Rey retrocedió y empujó con la Fuerza a Seimos, quien rugió con furia, agitando su sable de luz, haciendo que la veterana Jedi se exigiese más en la refriega. Golpeaba y esquivaba, los sables se movían a una gran velocidad hasta que la maestra Jedi bloqueó y lo sujetó de la camisa y lo arrojó al suelo.  
Apuñaló al suelo debido a que Cron rodó a gran velocidad, Rey podía ver la sonrisa de Abeloth en él.  
Seimos convocó rayos de la Fuerza, quien Rey los retuvo con una mano, absorbiendo la energía, sentía calor y hormigueo, luego lanzó hacia la cabeza su sable de luz, impactando en la frente de Seimos.  
Agitó su mano adolorida, se acercó lentamente mientras convocaba su arma de nuevo, había un agujero humeante en la frente del Sith pero sintió una gran energía oscura emanando del cuerpo así que retrocedió, vio una sombra oscura, con dos puntos blancos en el lugar de los ojos y una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes puntiagudos de Abeloth.  
Usó un escudo de la Fuerza para evitar que la sombra la poseyese, Abeloth soltó una risa siniestra que heló la sangre de la Jedi.  
—Hagamos esto más interesante, Jedi—exclamó Abeloth— Nos vemos en la Laguna del Conocimiento, mi hogar.

Tras decir esto, Abeloth desapareció, dejando a Rey sorprendida; sondeó el lugar con la Fuerza y no sintió a Abeloth por ningún lado, así que no era un tipo de trampa, pero le había dicho que la esperaría en la Laguna del Conocimiento y Rey quedó boquiabierta.  
Ella y Han ya habían estado ahí, era un planeta pantanoso ubicado en las Fauces, el lugar donde su hijo tuvo su visión y era el hogar de Abeloth.  
Apagó su arma, las Fauces quedaba muy, muy lejos del centro de la galaxia donde estaba, le iba a tomar días llegar ahí así que no tuvo más opción que trasladar su mente y esencia hasta el planeta de Abeloth, de la misma forma que hizo Luke cuando se apareció en Crait sin estar realmente ahí.

La distancia era grande, posiblemente drenaría su Fuerza y no era precisamente joven, sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta que tenia la misma edad del antiguo maestro Jedi.  
—No tengo más remedio—pensó Rey y miró hacia la ventana— Se hará según la voluntad de la Fuerza.  
—_Aún no es tu momento_.  
—Soy uno con la Fuerza y la Fuerza está conmigo—recitó Rey mientras se sentaba el suelo, en posición de loto, cruzó los dedos y cerró los ojos. Escuchar la voz de Luke le llenó de paz en el corazón, pensó en Poe, sus hijos y en su nieta. Le había prometido a Finn que cuidaría a su hija y lo haría hasta el final de sus días, pero ese día no era hoy.  
Maris Gale irrumpió en la oficina con guardias, pero al ver solo a la Jedi, se acercó lentamente, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y muy concentrada. Intuyó que era algún tipo de truco Jedi así que solo la dejó en paz.  
—Saquen a ese cuerpo—exclamó Gale señalando el cuerpo inerte de Seimos Cron.

Caminó entre la espesura de la niebla del planeta pantanoso, se detuvo y la niebla se disipó, Abeloth estaba de pie, en la orilla del Lago. La maestra Jedi encendió su arma, y la entidad extendió sus largos tentáculos que fueron raudos hacia la Jedi, quien, con su arma, las cortó.  
—Cuando más tiempo pases aquí…eventualmente morirás.  
—Por eso debo terminar esto cuanto antes.  
—Pero no tienes la daga, así que estás perdida, maestra Jedi.  
Y Abeloth atacó con rayos de la Fuerza en la cual Rey tuvo que contener con su sable de luz, y con mucho esfuerzo, desvió los rayos hacia un tocón. Ella tenía razón, no tenía la daga, no sabía como podía destruirla o al menos, dejarla fuera de combate. Corrió y saltó, girando su sable en la mano y lo bajó con velocidad, Abeloth esquivó con gran velocidad y Rey giró sobre sus talones, y envió una gran onda en la Fuerza, tirando de espaldas a la entidad y se deslizó en las aguas, cortando limpiamente uno de los tentáculos de Abeloth, quien gritó de dolor y dio un salto hacia atrás.

La entidad oscura volvió a lanzar sus largos tentáculos cuando algo la empujó de cara al lago, Rey sintió una oleada del Lado Oscuro, se aferró a su sable de luz cuando entre la niebla se observaba una silueta negra.  
—Jedi—exclamó la silueta acercándose, el rostro estaba oculto bajo una máscara negra al igual que su cuerpo, vestía una armadura que Rey había visto en los guerreros grysk, una armadura de coral.  
—¿Quién eres?  
—El Sith Único, pero por esta vez, estoy de tu lado.  
Encendió su sable de luz escarlata para detener los tentáculos de Abeloth, quien atacaba con una furia intensa, de alguna manera, Rey sentía que aquel Sith tenía poco que ver con los Sith que se encontró en su viaje.  
Corrió hacia la entidad, uniéndose en la refriega, cuando Abeloth se sentía acorralada, aumentó su explosión de la Fuerza, arrojando al suelo a los sensibles de la Fuerza.  
Rey sentía cansancio y el Sith notó eso.  
—Debemos acabar con esto, Jedi. Aunque suene contradictorio, necesito que estés aquí.  
—¿Por qué querría que un Sith que una Jedi viva?  
El Sith Único le mostró una daga, ignorando su pregunta.  
—Esto lo usarás para matar a Abeloth, es la Daga de Mortis.  
—¿Cómo…?  
—No hay tiempo para conversaciones, Jedi— y el Sith Único se puso de pie, luego fue tras Abeloth, quien lanzó rayos de la Fuerza contra el Sith.  
Rey se agazapó, aferrando con fuerza la Daga, Abeloth miró a la Jedi, sus ojos se agrandaron y sintió el miedo en ella, se abalanzó como una fiera contra su presa y Rey la contuvo con la Fuerza, pero Abeloth, rompió la barrera, tirando a Rey de espaldas pero nunca llegó a soltar la daga.  
El Sith Único aprovecho la ocasión que la entidad le dio la espalda para lanzarse contra ella, inmovilizándola, el gritó de Abeloth les dio escalofríos a los dos combatientes.  
—¡Hazlo ya, Jedi!  
Rey se abalanzó y apuñaló en el abdomen de la entidad, quien gimió de dolor, sus ojos profundos, carentes de vida, volvieron a ser ojos humanos.  
—Esto es por Finn y por todos aquellos que invadiste sus mentes.  
Abeloth movió los labios sin articular ningún sonido, y despareció, dejando cenizas en el aire.  
El Sith Único le dio la espalda de la Jedi y antes que Rey dijese algo, él también se desvaneció. Rey supo que también tenía que irse y su mente regresó a Coruscant.

Dio un gran respingo, respiró hondamente mientras sentía escalofríos y la cabeza le daba vueltas, se arrastró en el suelo, dándose cuenta que estaba totalmente empapada de sudor.  
—¡Mamá!

Shara se arrodilló ante su madre, Rey se aferró a los brazos de su hija, buscando respirar con normalidad.  
—Debemos llevarte a la enfermería— exclamó Temiri, Rey enfocó la vista, en la oficina estaba Maris Gale, Shara y Temiri.  
—Abeloth…está destruida—murmuró.  
—Genial—exclamó Temiri ayudando a Rey a ponerse de pie.  
—¿Y los Sith…?  
—Los pocos que quedaron, se fueron—exclamó Shara.  
—Todo a acabado—exclamó Temiri.  
—¿Y los afectados por la psicosis?  
— Manda un mensaje a Neespi— musitó.  
Maris Gale dio un paso adelante, evitando a toda costa mantener la mirada con la maestra Jedi.  
—Olvida el exilio, Dameron. Puedes estar en el planeta sin ningún problema.  
—Es bueno oírlo—exclamó Shara.  
Y los tres salieron de la oficina de Maris Gale, quien miró a sus guardias, la muerte de Finn y los Sith en Corsucant no era una buena señal para mantenerse en el cargo, así que Maris Gale estaba lista para que el Senado la revocase del poder.

Salió de la oficina, mordiéndose la lengua y a punto de explotar de frustración.


	13. Nuevos tiempos

DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney

* * *

El duelo contra Abeloth en la Laguna del Conocimiento fue tan agotador para Rey, que tuvo que sumirse en una hibernación de la Fuerza por tres días, siendo ese el tiempo que nadie pudo hablarle.  
En ese tiempo, Han Dameron, aun siendo buscado, huyó del planeta, ayudado por su hermana y Temiri, sin poderse despedir de sus padres, en especial de su padre, tenía la esperanza de reconciliarse con él así que, por mediación de Shara, Poe fue invitado a Hapes.  
Rey abrió los ojos, se sentía mejor pero aún sentía un poco de dolor en las articulaciones, reconoció que tuvo mucha suerte al sobrevivir en un evento de tal magnitud, en la enfermería estaba Siri y Bri.  
—Bienvenida de vuelta—exclamó Siri sonriendo.  
—Convoca a los maestros al Concejo—exclamó Rey poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Rey se dio cuenta que echó de menos estar reunida en el concejo, los maestros llegaban de uno en uno y ocupaban sus asientos, reunidos en un círculo pero solo habían tres asientos vacíos, dos de ellos aún estaban en Ossus pero el tercero había fallecido cinco años atrás y hasta el momento su lugar todavía no fue ocupado, la veterana Jedi tendría que hacer una votación, pidiendo sugerencias para ascender a un caballero Jedi.  
Cuando Temiri se sentó, Rey cruzó las manos.  
—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos todos—exclamó Bri Delpin.  
—Tengo varios puntos que tocar—exclamó Rey— El primero es sobre Abeloth. La entidad no volverá porque fue destruida con la Daga de Mortis.  
—¿Dónde conseguiste el arma? —preguntó Siri.  
—Esa es la cuestión extraña. Según los monjes de Zallas, la Daga se encontraba en un planeta difícil de llegar llamado el Monolito de Mortis. Cuando usé mi proyección de la Fuerza hacia el planeta de Abeloth, donde me encontré con ella; mientras lo pienso, creo que no hubiera podido derrotarla si no me hubiera ayudado…un aliado imprevisto que fue ayudarme.  
—¿Alguien te ayudó?  
—Se hacía llamar Sith Único.— tras decir esto, hubo un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente— Él no tiene nada que ver con los Sith que enfrentaron en el Templo.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Lo sentí, sentí que él era de otra rama de los Sith, además del nombre, no llevaba el sufijo "Darth" ni tampoco un nombre propio, parecía más un título.  
—Entonces ¿él te entregó el arma?  
—Si, inmovilizó a Abeloth y la apuñalé. Se fue sin decirme nada.  
—¿Deberíamos redoblar la vigilancia, verdad?  
—Deberíamos estar alertas, mandaremos un equipo de exploración.  
—¿Los Sith? ¿Huyeron o…?  
—Huyeron, pero apenas un puñado—exclamó Siri— Jek logró lanzarle un localizador, así que no tardaremos en hallar su escondite.  
—Entonces, se asignará el equipo para rastrear a los Sith de Varth pero sobre el Sith único, no podemos hacer mucho, apenas sabemos de él.  
—Sí—exclamó Temiri.  
—¿Hay noticias de los afectados de la psicosis de la Fuerza?  
—Están recuperados—exclamó Siri— Neespi no lograba entender la recuperación de ellos así que si Abeloth los controlaba, era verdad.  
—Muerta Abeloth, los afectados vuelven a la normalidad, me alegro por Dan—exclamó Temiri, Rey sonrió, había llegado el momento de anunciar la idea que le rondaba la cabeza, su lucha contra Seimos así como contra Abeloth y los Sith, había llegado a la conclusión que debía pasar la antorcha.  
—Solo estaré aquí por nueve meses—exclamó Rey, los maestros la miraron sorprendidos— He decido darme una jubilación y pasar tiempo con Poe y mi nieta.  
Los maestros Jedi estaban sorprendidos, Rey guardó silencio para que sus compañeros asimilaran la idea de la partida de la Gran Maestra de la Orden Jedi.  
—Siri ¿deseas continuar como la Gran Maestra o piensas ceder a alguien más?  
—Estar a cargo de la Orden Jedi fue un honor, maestra Dameron pero mi intención era estar en este puesto mientras durase su exilio. Gale le perdonó su pena y creo que yo debería estar sentada al lado de la Gran Maestra. Cedo el lugar a alguien más.

Rey asintió.  
—Entonces…  
—Debería ser Bri Delpin—exclamó Temiri— Ella ayudó con la evacuación de los aprendices en la crisis con los mandalorianos y supo defender el Templo contra los Sith. Si esto fuera por votaciones, elijo a ella.  
El resto de los maestros asintieron, de acuerdo con las palabras de Temiri Blagg, que curiosamente, Bri fue su maestra brevemente mientras Rey llevaba los últimos meses de embarazo de los mellizos.  
—Bri Delpin ¿alguno tiene un nombre más que añadir?  
—Ella es la idónea para el cargo, maestra— exclamó Jek, un t'wileko de piel azul.  
—Apoyo a Delpin—exclamó Siri.  
—Entonces, Bri Delpin será la Gran Maestra Jedi ¿estás de acuerdo?  
—Es todo un honor, maestra Rey y agradezco sus votos de confianza, compañeros.

Rey sonrió.  
—Mientras aún este sentada en este sillón, Bri, te enseñaré algunas cosas para familiarizarte con el puesto.  
—Se lo agradezco.  
—Bueno, mientras estaba en la hibernación ¿Maris Gale sigue siendo la Jefa de Estado?  
—Mañana asume Kaydel Ko Connix, Gale fue vacada por medio de una moción de censura— exclamó Siri— Además, hoy es el funeral de Finn.  
Rey se entristeció al recordar a su viejo amigo, Abeloth lo había asesinado, aunque su hija Rori ya era una mujer adulta, no podía evitar compadecerse de ella, solo un año atrás perdió a su madre y ahora a su padre.  
—Iré al funeral—exclamó Rey— ¿Han?  
—Bueno—exclamó Temiri algo incómodo— Cuando los Sith se retiraron, Han…  
—Él me buscó—exclamó Siri—Me dijo que no va a regresar a la Orden Jedi, aún si perdonan su crimen. Presentó su dimisión de forma oficial y huyó en la madrugada por medio de Shara y Temiri.  
—Así que regresó a Hapes, aunque dudo mucho que Kaydel le perdone la pena a Han—exclamó Rey.— Ha cometido excesos cuando estaba en el Lado Oscuro.  
—¿Y Porque eligió ese camino? — preguntó Temiri— Si Kylo Ren estuvo contactándolo, debió decirnos.  
Rey suspiró y contó toda la historia de Han, desde que conoció a Kylo Ren en Ziost en plena invasión grysk hasta la visión del futuro que vio en el Lago del Conocimiento. Los maestros la escucharon sin decir una palabra.  
—Así que la pequeña Cilliana es la clave después de todo—exclamó Bri— Tengo entendido que aún no está en la Academia ¿verdad?  
—Irá a Ossus en tres meses—exclamó Rey— al menos así me contó Poe.  
—Tiene ocho años.  
—Bueno, sí, dos años mayor de la edad que normalmente un niño empieza su camino Jedi pero aún está a tiempo.  
—Yo le enseñé algunas cosas de la Fuerza mientras estuvo a mi cuidado y también su madre, Tara Lar, le enseñó a usar la Fuerza.  
—Se adaptará entonces, si tiene conocimiento básico.  
— Y antes de dar por finalizada la reunión ¿A quién proponemos para ocupar el lugar de Maestro Jedi? —preguntó Siri— Mi voto es Shara Dameron.  
El nombre no tomó por sorpresa a nadie, era bien sabido que Shara era una de las Jedi más talentosas y ella no lo decía porque fue su discípula, lo decía porque ya veía la experiencia en su antigua pupila.  
—Yo también elijo a Shara—exclamó Temiri— En los momentos de crisis ha logrado sobrellevar ¿Recuerdan la crisis killik? ¿la 3era guerra civil? O ¿la invasión mandaloriana?  
— Ciertamente—exclamó Bri Delpin— Hay que decirle.  
—Yo la diré —exclamó Rey.  
—Entonces, su nombramiento será en una semana. Valga decir que será la primer caballero nombrada maestra sin haber entrenado a un aprendiz.  
—Si, curioso— exclamó Temiri— Pero algún día tutelará a un aprendiz.  
—Entonces la reunión se da por finalizada.  
—Que la Fuerza los acompañe a todos— exclamó Rey.

Todos se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la sala de a pocos, Rey se movilizaba ayudada por un bastón, tomo un turboascensor y llegó a los pisos inferiores donde entró a una cafetería, ahí vio a su hija, tal como lo quería, estaba sola para decirle la noticia de su ascenso.  
—Shara.  
—Hola, mamá—exclamó mientras dejaba su taza, a Rey le agradó ver una sonrisa en su rostro, hacía mucho que no veía tal gesto en su hija.— ¿Cómo fue la reunión?  
—Hablamos de muchas cosas, Abeloth, los Sith y sobre Han.  
—Han—exclamó Shara— Arreglé las cosas con él, estamos en contacto, aunque sé que las cosas no serán como antes.  
—Sí.  
—Papá está en casa si preguntas. Te llevaré con él.  
—Te lo agradezco ¿irá donde Han?  
—En tres días—exclamó Shara— Rori está un poco calmada pero triste.  
—Tengo algo que decirte, Shara—exclamó Rey— Dejaré la Orden en nueve meses.  
—¿Qué? ¿Nos dejas, mamá?  
—Han sido años maravillosos, pero siento que es hora de dejar el mando a otra persona. Bri Delpin será ahora la Gran Maestra Jedi, me jubilaré y me iré a Ossus con Poe.  
Shara sonrió, le alegraba la idea de ver a sus padres en Ossus, tal vez ahora más cerca con Cilliana que iniciará su camino Jedi.  
—A papá le gustará la idea de regresar a Ossus—exclamó la joven Dameron.  
—Eso no es todo—exclamó la veterana Jedi con una sonrisa enigmática— En una semana te llamaremos al Concejo porque ahora te ascenderemos al rango de Maestra Jedi y ocuparás un sillón en el Concejo.  
Shara agrandó los ojos, ¿ahora Maestra Jedi? Movió los labios sin emitir sonido alguno hasta que logró recuperar el aplomo.  
—Gracias, mamá—exclamó Shara radiante— Jaz se pondrá contento.—Sí, estoy orgullosa de ti, Shara. Ha sido un largo camino y me iré a mi retiro sabiendo que eres una maestra jedi.  
—Gracias a ti, mamá—exclamó Shara.— y a Siri, por enseñarme en los caminos de la Fuerza.

* * *

**Tres días después, Hapes  
**

—Han— exclamó Tara Lar ingresando a una sala donde se hallaba el mencionado meditando— Ha llegado tu padre.  
El antiguo Jedi se sorprendió de que su padre aceptase su invitación de venir al planeta para tener una conversación y limar asperezas. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia donde estaba Tara.  
—¿Dónde está?  
—En los jardines, por cierto, dile que se quede a cenar y pasar la noche aquí. No tengo problemas.  
—Está bien, veré que como sale esta conversación.  
—confío en que arreglarán las cosas—dijo Tara y besó a Han por unos segundos.

Han asintió y salió de la habitación.  
Vio a su padre, de pie en los jardines, observaba el cielo estrellado hapano; tenía su chaqueta marrón de piloto, ya un poco gastada por el tiempo, Han sentía algo de nervios pero se contuvo, la última vez que se vieron no fueron en buenos términos; él le había dicho que era una decepción.  
Esa era una época donde estaba en el Lado Oscuro y era aliado de Kylo Ren, el mismo que torturó a sus padres en el pasado. Nunca se había percatado de eso si no le hubiera dicho su madre.  
—Papá—exclamó Han deteniéndose, Poe se giró, su rostro tenía emoción alguna pero el Jedi podía sentir diversas emociones, pero el enojo y el odio no eran una de ellas.  
—Me sorprendió un poco cuando recibí tu mensaje, confieso que lo tuve que pensar y no fue después del funeral de Finn que decidí venir aquí.  
—Escuché lo de tío Finn, lo lamento mucho—exclamó Han tocándose la parte trasera de su cabeza— Lamento haberle hecho daño, estaba asustado cuando Kylo Ren…ya sabes, a mi me sorprendió que matase a Rose.  
—Sí—exclamó Poe— La muerte de Rose hizo que Finn se alejase de nosotros, sus mejores amigos desde la época de la Resistencia.  
—Papá, sé que no puedo arreglar lo que hice— exclamó Han acercándose aún más— Fue un error, estaba cegado por salvar a mi hija.  
—Sé lo de Cilliana, Rey me contó lo que vio en el Lago ese y de los asesinos que buscaban hacerla daño, pero debiste confiar en mi o en tu madre no en Kylo Ren.  
—Lo siento—exclamó Han bajado la mirada.  
—Me decepcionaste, Han. Cuando escuché que fuiste uno de los que participaron en el golpe de estado, no quise creerlo. Me negué a creer que mi hijo fuese un Ren como Kylo, él mismo que entró en mi mente y me torturó.  
—Sé lo de Kylo Ren, me usó como también usó a mi mamá.  
—Esas heridas tardarán en sanar, Han—exclamó Poe y miró al cielo— Como dijo Rey antes de venir aquí: "Crix no querrá vernos distanciados, él habrá querido que estemos reunidos como una familia".  
—Crix…lo hecho tanto de menos, debí decirle que lo quería y que las tomaduras de pelo solo eran tonterías de hermanos.

Poe bajó la mirada, la sombra de la ausencia de Crix aún pesaba en la familia Dameron a pesar de que ya han pasado casi siete años de su partida. El retirado piloto se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó, sintió como él se aferraba a los brazos de su padre.  
—Perdóname, papá; perdóname por haberlos causado dolor y estoy tratando de ser un hombre mejor y ser un mejor padre para Cilliana.  
—Cilliana irá a Ossus, así que puedes verla en cualquier momento.  
—Me alegra oírlo, Tara me contó que empezará su entrenamiento Jedi.  
Han Dameron tenía prohibido ir a un planeta que perteneciese a la Alianza Galáctica pero Ossus no lo era así que podía ir cuando quisiese.  
—¿Escuchaste de Rey? ¿De Shara?  
—¿Qué pasa con ellas?  
—Rey deja la Orden Jedi y Shara será Maestra Jedi.  
—¿Mamá se retira? — exclamó el antiguo Jedi sorprendido y el antiguo piloto asiente- Merecido lo de Shara, será una gran maestra- acotó sonriendo y separándose del abrazo— Quédate a cenar, papá y me cuentas más los detalles. Y puedes pasar la noche aquí, Tara Lar no tiene problemas en ello, mañana puedes regresar a Coruscant.  
Poe sonrió a su hijo después de mucho tiempo.  
—Suena bien, vámonos Han.  
Padre e hijo, juntos ingresaron al palacio, aunque tardarían tiempo en que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad, era un buen comienzo.

* * *

**Un año después, en Ossus**

Solo tres meses atrás era la Gran Maestra Jedi, ahora solo era una Jedi retirada de la Orden pero aun así, recibía a sus antiguos compañeros para darles consejos o comentarios, quedando más como una consultora.  
De solo ver el clima y las extensas áreas verdes del planeta, era suficiente saber porque consideraba su planeta favorito, y ese día decidió dar un paseo sobre la Academia Jedi, observando a los Iniciados en sus tareas de aprendizaje entre ellos estaba su nieta Cilliana, aprendiendo sobre los caminos de la Fuerza.

La niña de cabellos rojos saludó con la mano a su abuela y ella le devolvió el gesto, la sonrisa de ella era bastante parecida a la suya y era como verse un espejo, aunque más joven y pelirroja.  
—¡Mamá!

Rey se giró y vio a Shara avanzar lentamente, vio el anillo de casada en su mano, señal que se había casado con Jaz solo hace cuatro meses.  
—Shara ¿Cómo estás?  
—Estoy bien—exclamó Shara observando a los Iniciados— Le dije a la maestra Delpin que me permitiese entrenar a Cilliana en el año que viene.  
—Sí, entiendo que este es su último año como Iniciada, un tiempo muy breve.  
—La ventaja que tiene es que ha recibido entrenamiento en casa, de parte de Tara Lar— asintió Shara— Además, Temiri y Kaity encontraron el planeta de los Sith de Varth. Enviaremos un equipo para apresarlos.  
—Tengan cuidado y no los subestimen.  
—Lo tendremos en cuenta—exclamó Shara— Por cierto, vendrá Jaz a la cena de esta noche.  
—Han y Tara Lar también así que haré un plato más para Jaz—exclamó Rey y sonrió de forma picara— ¿Y tú también me darás un nieto? Espero un varoncito.

La retirada Jedi rió y las mejillas de Shara enrojecieron, recordó que su madre hizo un comentario similar hace dos años cuando exclamó que estaba lista para ser abuela, pero estaba vez miraba a Han, quien irónicamente ya tenía una hija en ese entonces.  
—No lo he pensado—exclamó Shara sintiendo calor.  
—Solo bromeo, hija—exclamó Rey, Shara sonrió y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su madre.  
Después de una vida entera resolviendo conflictos y participando en guerras, Rey Dameron, antigua chatarrera de Jakku, disfrutaba de los tiempos de paz y tranquilidad, una vida que empezaba a adorarla. Lo que una vez buscaba con tanto ahínco, una familia y ahora podría decir que ya lo había encontrado y estaba feliz.  
Y podía sentir a Luke y a Leia, sonriendo desde el otro lado.

**FIN**


End file.
